Rise of the Kaizoukage
by clashofthelegends
Summary: Naruto Namikaze has had a lousy childhood and after a discovery that brings his world crashing down he runs away unable to bear the pain. He soon meets nine people who will change his life and give him the things he has desires most in the world: a family and freedom. Will be Epic in Length, with lots of Action, Humor, Drama, and a little romance on the side.
1. Neglected Child

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N: **Expect Action, Hurt/Comfort Humor, Drama, Language, Blood and Epicness

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter I: Neglected Child

It has been six years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune: Kurama was ripped from Kushina Namikaze, wife of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and had its power resealed into their newborn daughter Natsumi. Natsumi Namikaze was declared a hero to the village. Forgotten by his own parents was her older brother Naruto Namikaze the host of Kurama's soul.

Natsumi looked exactly like Kushina when she was six only her facial structure was the same as Minato's, the complete opposite of Naruto he looked like a mini Minato with Kushina's face. Both children had three whisker marks on each cheek due to Kurama's influence while they were in Kushina's womb.

Over the last three years Natsumi's personality has gone from being a kind child to a little bitch. When something didn't go her way she complained until someone gave her what she wanted. She bullied other children mostly Naruto. Overall she had an attitude that could rival the Uchiha and Hyuga together, yet no one seemed to notice.

Naruto's Life has been a living Hell specifically over the last three years. He had no friends save a select few individuals, the villagers hated him for something he had no control over and worst of all his parents were brushing him aside like he is not worth nothing. Most people in his position would have taken the coward's way out of running away and nurse his hatred for Konoha. Every advance he made to get his parents to train him along with Natsumi was turned down. Minato and Kushina kept saying they would train him when he entered the academy at age eight, and every time they went back to training their precious daughter. Yet through all the bad times Naruto maintained a positive outlook on life, never once did he complain to his parents about the beatings that he received from mobs, and he never gave up on things that mattered to him like trying to be part of his family. Yet despite this happy outside on the inside Naruto was almost at his breaking point.

* * *

Today was October 8th, Naruto was going to ask his parents again if they could train him or if he could at least join the ninja academy next year. But Fate has a strange way of creating its heroes.

"Tou-chan! Did you see that?" Natsumi called out as she finished her morning training.

"Excellent job Natsumi-chan" Minato said with a smile "Your as strong as your mother was when she was your age."

"Alright you two lunch is ready so come and get it!" Kushina called as she brought a tray of three ramen bowls to her husband and daughter. Once all three had eaten Minato asked natsumi to go inside so he could speak to Kushina in private.

Naruto was just about to go outside but he was stopped when Natsumi came in.

"Move it Baka!" She ordered as he stepped out of her way.

As she continued to her room Naruto reached for the door but stopped when he heard his father talking.

"You know what Kushina?" Minato asked his red haired wife "In two days at her birthday party I plan on allowing Natsumi to sign the toad contract" Minato told her. Kushina looked at him like he was insane.

"Don't you think that it's a little too soon for her to sign the contract?" she said in a concerning voice.

"Not at all, once she signs it I will begin to teach her the Rasengan," Minato said.

"Why do you want her to learn so much so soon Minato" asked Kushina.

"I won't have my child go out into the world and get herself killed because she wasn't prepared" said Minato

"I see that's understandable" said Kushina.

"But that's not all I think Natsumi will be better as the heir of our clan so I will announce on her birthday that she will be our heiress" said Minato shocking Kushina and Naruto who was listening on the other side of the door.

"But doesn't that title usually belong to Naruto?" asked Kushina still shocked that was Naruto's birthright. Naruto perked at this, his Mother actually sounded like she cared even for him even for a little bit.

"Yes but I know she would be better leader plus she is way stronger than Naruto ever will be." said Minato not realizing how royally he just screwed up.

"BUT ITS HIS BIRTHRIGHT YOU MORON! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THAT FROM HIM!" Kushina roared furious that her husband had called their son a loser with no potential. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"As Clan head and Hokage I can." Minato said in a tone that ended their little argument "think about it Kushina. Who has the higher chakra reserves?"

"Natsumi"

"Who has been studying their tail off since they could walk?"

"Natsumi"

"Who is the stronger of the two?"

"Natsumi"

"And who would make a better Clan head?"

"Natsumi" Kushina said almost inaudibly

"Now come let's finish Natsumi's training for today" said Minato getting a silent nod from the red headed woman.

Hearing this Naruto ran to his room and locked the door. Using his small knowledge in sealing he threw up a sound barrier and let his tears fall freely. In one instant he had lost everything that was important to him and his world came crumbling down. Eventually he cried himself to sleep and awoke in a very familiar sewer in front of a familiar cage.

* * *

_Three Years Ago at Naruto and Natsumi's fourth Birthday party_

* * *

Kurama initially hated Naruto but after several years of talking they had gotten closer to the point where they could almost call each other brother. Kurama really did not like the fact that his chakra was sealed into a brat like Natsumi it was bad enough being sealed in Mito and then Kushina if he was completely sealed in Natusmi, Kurama had no doubt he would have grown a vagina from all the estrogen.

"**So kit what do you want to talk about this time?"** the large and intimidating form of Kurama said as Naruto approached his cage.

Naruto told Kurama what he heard his father say just a few minutes ago. Kurama saw this as the last straw. Nobody makes his "little brother" cry except him though he would never admit it.

"**You know what Kit that does it we are leaving NOW!" **he roared **"Gather everything that you may need for a long trip and get out of here ASAP."**

"Ok Kurama" Naruto said as he left his mindscape. Once back in the real world Naruto packed everything in his back pack.

**'Kit's lucky that his mother at least showed some concern IF we come back she may be able to redeem herself.'**

"**Hey Kit steal all of this clan's scrolls and the scroll of sealing they may come in handy or they may fetch quite a high price if needed. Also let's leave a good by present in the Hokage library." **Kurama said with a sinister smirk that spread to Naruto's face as well.

That night when the Namikaze family was asleep Naruto woke up and placed his plan in action. Luckily for him everywhere he went there were no guards as if some outside force was willing him to succeed. Naruto snuck into the Hokage library and took the Scroll of Sealing and all his clan's secret scrolls. He then sealed all the scrolls into a small scroll and placed in his back pack. Then Naruto began planted remote paper bombs all over the place and left the building.

Reaching the main gate Naruto could not believe his luck once again. The gate was open just enough for him to slip through and both guards were sleeping on the job. Once Naruto was outside the gates he activated the bombs, and ran so fast it was like he wasn't even there.

KABOOOOM! The explosion seemed to shake the entire village waking everyone at once. Shinobi were scrambling to put the fires out as Minato arrived in only his pajamas. Minato was shocked someone had snuck into the village and blew up the Hokage Library. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks all the scrolls concerning the families of Hokage were in there along with countless other scrolls of great significance.

"I WANT THAT FIRE PUT OUT YESTERDAY!" Minato ordered concerned about his Clan scrolls. "SAVE EVERYTHING YOU CAN!"

Outside the Village Naruto was ecstatic he had done it and he was proud of it what he had done would severly cripple Konoha if their Hokage's clan could not learn their own jutsu.

"_Alright Kurama where do we go from here?"_ Naruto asked he actually never though that he would get this far.

"**Head east toward Mist. We are going to the ocean."** Kurama replied

"_What do you want with the Ocean?"_

"**The old man used to tell us stories about it. He described it as a land where there was only one rule: Be Free."**

"_So you want freedom more than anything right?"_

"**Right, freedom is what all us bijuu want more than anything. Freedom and being together." **

"_Well Kurama consider yourself free because that is where we are going."_ Naruto said with a smile that made Kurama start to tear up with happiness. _"Hey are you crying Kurama?"_

"**No I just have something in my eye." **He said even though he was clearly crying

"_If you say so." _Naruto said, not willing to continue and argument he wouldn't win anyway, as he headed east toward the Ocean and Freedom.

* * *

Here ends the chapter

We have entered into a new arc hopefully you all enjoy it.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


	2. Unexpected Problems

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter II: Unexpected Problems

_Outside the Village Naruto was ecstatic he had done it and he was proud of it what he had done would severly cripple Konoha if their Hokage's clan could not learn their own jutsu._

_"Alright Kurama where do we go from here?" Naruto asked he actually never though that he would get this far._

_**"Head east toward Mist. We are going to the ocean."** Kurama replied_

_"What do you want with the Ocean?"_

_**"The old man used to tell us about it. He described it as a land where there was only one rule: Be Free."**_

_"So you want freedom more than anything right?"_

_** "Right, freedom is what all of us bijuu want more than anything." ** _

_"Well Kurama consider yourself free because that is where we are going." Naruto said with a smile that made Kurama start to tear up with happiness. "Hey are you crying Kurama?"_

_**"No I just have something in my eye." **He said even though he was clearly crying_

_"If you say so." Naruto said, not willing to continue and argument he wouldn't win anyway, as he headed east toward the Ocean and Freedom._

* * *

Back in Konoha: October 10

It was a Bad day for Minato, because of the explosion two days ago he was not going to be finishing his paperwork anytime soon, but he really wanted to teach his daughter the rasengan but that would be tough without their scrolls. His hand stopped writing as a nagging thought came to mind like he was missing something very important, however his thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," Minato called he would worry about the thought later later time.

The door opened and his secretary walked in. "Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama, but you have a visitor who wished to see you."

"Who?" asked Minato surprised that he would have visitors at this time

"An old woman from a place called Amazon Lilly"

Minato had heard of the island Amazon Lilly from his sensei Jiraiya years ago. Apparently it was a village run by only women who didn't marry and they usually kill men on sight.

"Send her in," the Hokage ordered.

The secretary nodded and walked out of the office. A minute later the door opened again and in walked an old woman with a snake wrapped staff.

"Well this is a surprise" Minato greeted the woman, "I welcome you, miss…"

"My name is Nyon Hokage-sama," said the old woman with a bow.

"So, why are you here?" asked Minato.

"Hokage-sama the reason to as why I am here is because of your son."

"What do mean?" Minato asked.

"A few years ago Jiraiya of the Sannin infiltrated our village, we chased him out after we caught him peeping on the royal bathhouse, but he managed to escape us only our current empress Boa Hancock managed to catch him and return him to the village to be executed, the two fought for four days after which Hancock won and as the law of the Kuja She has the right execute him but she chose to give her hand in marriage for some weird reason." Nyon explained with Minato not liking where this was going.

"We heard that he had an apprentice, you, while Hancock wanted to test you to see if you were worthy of marrying her, but by the time we located you it was too late for you to fight her since you had already gotten married to Kushina Uzumaki, that is until word reached us that your wife had give birth to twins six years ago. One boy and one girl, my lady wishes to have her daughter marry your son, while she is still lives as she suffering from a rare and incurable disease that has killed many an empress."

"Nyon-san, I had no idea my sensei had done such a thing," Minato said, "but I will follow this agreement, you don't have a problem with this situation do you Nyon-san."

"Naruto, my son will be very strong" Minato told her. inside he was sweating his balls off he hadn't even considered training Naruto for at least another year.

"I see, very well I will inform her of your decision, but do note this should you not follow the agreement, then we will make sure that Konoha suffers," Nyon said.

"Make sure that the boy is strong too as I will not accept a weak grandson-in-law, and I am sure that the Heir to the Kuja has been well trained. You , should know that if he fails to defeat the princess he will die." Nyon warned as she finally left the office, "eleven years that is all I am giving you to prepare your son for the fight as he is your son he should be more than ready by now as I am sure he has begun his training. I'll warn you that Hancock is extremely powerful so expect her daughter to be like her."

Shit was the only thing going through his head, had he known of this sooner he wouldn't have denied Naruto's requests for training. Now he eleven years to teach him all he could, that was more than enough time. If he taught him the Kage Bushin no jutsu first Naruto could surpass Natsumi in all field, it was a good thing he had made a copy of it for his personal library since the originals burned in the explosion.

Later that Day

"I'm home," Minato called.

Kushina and Natsumi stopped their kenjutsu training (basically everything Natsumi knew by memory since the scrolls were now destroyed). The older red head smile at her husband while the little red head ran over to give her father a hug. Kushina walked over and gave Minato a kiss.

"You're early today Minato-kun," Kushina said with a smile.

"Well something came up that requires the utmost attention," the blond Hokage said.

"I see, well what is it?" his wife asked.

"Before I tell you, Natsumi dear why don't you go and get Naruto from his room," Minato said to his daughter whose eyes grew.

"Naruto? Why?" Natsumi asked hiding her anger.

"Well I think it's time we start his training alongside yours," her father says with a large smile.

"Really?" the girl asked only to see him nod, but unknown to her parents she was seething at the idea.

Natsumi jumped into the air with fake happiness as she headed to her brother's room.

Minato watched her run to go get Naruto. He then turned to Kushina who was looking at him with a confused look in her eyes. They had made the decision to not teach Naruto anything and allow the academy to teach him as Natsumi needed the training more so than he because she held the fox's chakra. Now here was Minato saying that they would be training Naruto also.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kushina asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Minato began to explain about how the woman from Amazon Lilly wants Naruto to fight their princess to see if they should marry because Jiraiya was stupid, which shocked Kushina.

Minato then told her about the threats Nyon had made to him if he didn't honor the agreements even if he didn't promise the Kuja anything. Kushina had been silent, however she knew that since the hidden leaf village was the strongest and had the most clients then they would suffer a lot.

"So we have eleven to train Naruto, then we might as well get started, I'm sure that he will love the idea," Kushina said with a smile, 'alright Sochi-kun is going to start his training'

However they both noticed that Natsumi had not returned

Minato and Kushina looked at each other before going upstairs to their their son's room. Both stopped, now that they thought about it they had never been in Naruto's room either, they didn't even remember buying him any decorations. Steadying themselves they pushed the door but it was locked. Terrified maternal instincts kicked delivered a powerful kick to the door throwing it off its hinges. No words were exchanged as they finally saw the inside of the room of their son.

To them the room was the definition of plain, there was nothing on the walls, the floor was bare, and no clothes were anywhere to be seen. only things out of place were several books about sealing and basic chakra control. Minato walked around the room and was scared, where was Naruto? No, more like was the attack a distraction to kidnap Naruto?

He saw an envelope out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it and tore it open to read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_If you're reading this then congratulations you have just remembered you HAD a son. _

_Seeing as though everything that should have been mine including my birthrights were taken from me. I heard every word you said Minato. I have decided to leave this village. __I am sick of this village, its people, the beatings from the villagers, but most of all I am sick of my "Family" __I hope to never see any of you again and if I do I'll spill your guts on sight and run your corpse up a pole for the world to see._

_I have already said my good-byes to the people that matter; Mikoto-chan, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii, Sarutobi-jiji I thank you for your sacrifice and gift six years ago, Anko-nee and Iruka-nii_

_To the Namikaze family don't bother coming after me I am way ahead of you probably by a good week or month at the rate you actually come to my room and if you do get me I will try again even harder than before. I hope you all burn in Hell._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is dead to the world._

With every word he read his eyes became wider, tears began to form, and he was also gaining a great amount of guilt Because his son had heard what he had said and for not noticing that his son had been kidnapped (well that's what he thought anyway).

"Otou-san, where's Naruto-kun?" asked Natsumi who just came into the door way. Gotta give props to Konoha's number one actress since she was faking concern about her brother on the outside but in the inside she was jumping around like she won the lottery.

As Kushina finished reading the letter her hand covered her mouth as a waterfall of tears were rolling down her face.

"This isn't good Kushina" Minato said. "He must have been forced to write this and was kidnapped by whoever blew up the library." Obviously he was ignoring the fact that it was their fault that Naruto was gone.

Kushina looked like she had her heart ripped out of her chest at the same time she wondered how the hell they had not noticed his absence after an attack of such magnitude. first thing she did was make sure Natsumi was OK, she never checked to see if Naruto was ok.

She couldn't call herself a good mother, hell she couldn't even call herself A mother. She thought that she was the best mom ever but now reading the not she began to speculate that what was written was all indeed true. She could not name one thing about Naruto not one, while with Natsumi she could write a book. Maybe he liked Ramen maybe and even if he did she could not name the flavor.

Minato saw her cry and the only thing he could do now was try and rescue his son form the terrorists or the leaf and his family would suffer dearly because of their negligence.

"So are we not going to have my Party?" Natsumi asked still faking sadness

"PARTY!? YOUR BIG BROTHER IS MISSING MOST LIKELY BEING HELD HOSTAGE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR PARTY!?" Minato roared scarring the girl. Never before had he gotten this mad at her, hell he had never gotten mad at her.

"Go to your room young lady! We will discuss your priorities Later." Kushina said in her commanding mother tone that she had only used on Naruto when he had asked for training. Thinking about that made her break down into more tears. All he had wanted was training and time with his family and what did they do, brush him away like an annoying fly on the wall.

Just then they heard Jiraiya call for Minato.

"What is it Jiraiya-sensei? We are in the middle of something very important."

"Well that can wait because the great Toad told me that his initial prophesy has changed."

"WHAT!?" Minato screamed. The prophesy relating to their daughter has changed? What does that mean? "What do you mean it changed"

"The prophesy no longer says that The Child will be the child of two great shinobi. Instead it says HE bears a Mark of freedom and Faith upon his back the colors of a king surround his image and will be the child of two great pirates!"

"PIRATES!?" Minato was stunned. The child of the prophesy that would end the cycle of hatred was going to be the SON of PIRATES. Translation: Natsumi was never the chosen child.

"Now what were you going to say before Minato."

"Naruto was kidnapped during the attack last night! I need you to organize search parties to search for him and Kill his kidnapper, and give them this order: don't come back until you find him." He ordered

"Right Away Hokage-sama" Jiraiya said ' this is quite the coincidence Naruto is kidnapped and at the same time the prophesy changes. I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Oh and Jiraiya see me later so we can discuss why I was not told about the Kuja." Minato said as Jiraiya shushined away.

* * *

Here ends the chapter

We have entered into a new arc hopefully you all enjoy it.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


	3. Help is on the Way

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter III: Help is on the Way

October 17

Naruto had been on the run for a whole week. He avoided entering any form of civilization without some kind of disguise in fear that people would recognize him. Roughing it for a week seemed to do wonders for him. He had run out of food and water roughly a day ago had not slept in three days because he didn't want to get caught. If it was not for Kurama's soul Naruto would have been gone down so much sooner. So Naruto continued his journey for another day before exhaustion got the better of him.

"**Wow your survival skills are sure lacking kid." **

"shuddup stupid fox"

"**I told you to pack enough to last you a week."**

"It's been a week Kurama!"

"**See this is what you get for listening to me!" **Kurama said as if it was common knowledge.

"WHAT!?" Naruto practically screamed "This whole 'run away' thing was your idea in the first place!"

"**Yeah, well whatever. Let's keep moving before and leaf shinobi find us."**

"No good I really need food and …Yawn… some sleep." Naruto said as he propped himself against the tree and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

About ten miles away

"Naruto was here Kakashi." Pakkun said as Kakashi and his team of anbu arrived

"Thanks Pakkun can you find anything else?" Kakashi asked worried. Kakashi was never one of the people who hated Naruto at all he had simply forgotten that he was there most of the time. Kakashi dreamed of the day when Minato would let him train both his children. He already put in the request to have both on his team when they became Genin.

Minato had told Kakashi about how important it was for them to retrieve Naruto alive from his kidnapper. But the more they followed Naruto's trail the more Kakashi doubted that he was kidnapped. Pakkun was an excellent tracker but he could only find Naruto's scent which usually meant that he was alone the whole time. The rain storm two days ago had really thrown them off for a while but Kakashi felt like they were getting close.

"Judging from the scent I would say that he is roughly ten miles east of here."

"That puts him almost at the coast. If he goes out to sea we will never find him. Alright men you know what to do!" Kakashi said as they began to run east. 'Hold on Naruto we're coming.'

Back with Naruto

Naruto began to stir after sleeping for a good ten minutes getting his bearings he got up ready to the final distance, however a noise in the bushes caught his attention. Scared that it was an anbu Naruto pulled out a kunai ready to defend himself but he was totally unprepared for what came out.

A tiger came out of the brush. It was defiantly not a normal tiger because it was at least three times the size of a normal tiger it easily carried half a carcass of a normal sized tiger in its mouth as it looked around. The beast had tons of scars all over its body most noticeably the long scar running down its right eye as it set its sights on poor little Naruto. With a massive chomp the beast swallowed the carcass whole as it began to quickly move towards Naruto. Getting faster with each step Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the monster to attack.

Suddenly the sound of slashing swords filled the air followed by a low growl. Naruto opened his eye just enough to see the monster fall to the ground dead. Standing before him was an imposing figure wearing a dark green robe with a red sash around his waist. The Man had green hair, three earrings on his left ear, a black bandanna tied to his left bicep and three sword sheaths on his right hip. His Katana were a beautiful yet fearsome sight to behold. The blade in his left hand had a flame like design in it and gave off an aura that made Kurama nervous. The blade in his right hand was black with a distinct red edge and its guard had flower edges this blade practically screamed awesomeness. His final sword was still in its sheath but the hilt was white and gave an aura of something Kurama couldn't put his paw on.

"Hey you OK kid?" The man asked as he sheathed his swords.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." Naruto said as he got into a bowing position.

"I wonder if the idiot cook can cook this thing?" the swordsman said not really paying attention to Naruto. "Not like he could kill something this big." He added with a grin

"Um what's your name Mr.?" Naruto asked not really sure how to handle this situation

"You know it is customary to introduce yourself before asking for another's name" the man said as he turned around. Getting a frontal view of the man Naruto noticed that he had two distinct scars on his body, one over his left eye (like Kakashi) with a much larger scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip, just looking at it made Naruto shiver thinking about how much that one hurt. "Oi kid aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Oh yeah. My name is Naruto. And you are?" Naruto said extending his hand

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." The newly named Zoro said taking Naruto's hand and shaking it.

"So Zoro what brings you all the way out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Zoro retorted

"I asked you first." Naruto said holding his hands up defensively

"Well I went out for a walk this morning then when I started to head back to my ship the whole Island's geography changed on me and to make things worse those idiots moved the ship. So I figured I might as well bag some food before I get back and that kitten over there looked tasty." Zoro said pointing his thumb at the monster of a tiger

"I told you why I'm here so tell me why you are here" Zoro said as he sat cross legged across from Naruto and pulled a bottle of Sake out of nowhere as he began to drink

"Well I ran away from a hellhole of a home about a week ago and I have been living in these woods ever since. Trying to get to the ocean since it's been a dream of mine for a while now."

"Fine by me." Zoro said as he took another swing of Sake.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I ran away or even what my dream is?"

"No cause you see we all have our reasons for doing thing. It isn't my place to pester you with questions about yourself."

"By the way Zoro what village are you from? You don't have a forehead protector so I'm guessing you aren't even a shinobi." Naruto concluded as a small grin of amusement appeared on Zoro's face

Zoro laughed "A Ninja? I've been called many things but never a ninja. I am a Pirate." He said with a tone that resonated pride.

Pirate. The word just echoed in Naruto's mind, he couldn't get rid of these thoughts. In all the books he read pirates were not on his favorites list, but Zoro was different. If he was like a pirate from the book he would have let that tiger kill him but he didn't.

"Anyway Naruto you look pretty tired and hungry. Tell you what I'll take you with me if you help me find my ship OK?" Zoro asked standing up

"Sounds good to me." Naruto answered. Before he knew it Zoro swung Naruto onto his back while his arms hung around Zoro's neck. Using his right hand Zoro grabbed the tiger corpse and headed towards the shore.

"Um Zoro, East is that way" Naruto said pointing behind them

"Damn." Zoro said as turned around and was now heading the correct way.

"**Wow. Just Wow. We are literally sixty seconds from the shore and this guy can't find it, I would not be surprised if he could get lost on a straight path."** Kurama said to himself

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice called out

Zoro turned around only to find himself face to face with twenty Anbu each with a leaf symbol on their forehead protectors.

"Naruto-sama we are here to rescue you and kill your kidnapper" the leader said "your family is extremely worried about you."

Naruto tensed slightly when his family was mentioned, though it went unnoticed by everyone except for Zoro. Speaking of Zoro because they found them like this Zoro was going to be killed for something he did not do

"Friends of yours Naruto?" Zoro asked feeling the need to protect the blonde

"Not really they are here to take me back to that Hellhole of a home. You should run these guys are Anbu level the best the village has to offer." Naruto warned

"The best correct?" Zoro said as he released the Tiger corpse and moved his hands towards his swords "then this should be fun." He said as he drew two of his swords and a wild grin crept onto his face.

Kurama could only think of two words to describe what he saw in Zoro right now **"Oh shit."**

"Hold on tight Naruto and shut your eyes" Zoro ordered Naruto hesitantly complied.

Zoro burst forward in a burst of speed that stunned the anbu, he was extremely fast. Before any could react slashes erupted from four Anbu around the commander.

Turning to the six shinobi on his right Zoro cocked his arms and unleashed two air pressure waves **"****Nanajuni Pound Ho"** he called out as the wind sliced and blew away those poor Anbu.

Seven more anbu tired to get him from behind thinking they had the advantage with numbers at close range that is until Zoro said "**Sai Kuru" **and quickly spun around effectively dispatching those seven leaving only three anbu out of twenty in ten seconds. For these poor bastards Zoro gave them a death glare and the two more inexperienced anbu fell to the ground and literally pissed themselves in terror. Zoro bonked both on the head with Shusui knocking them both out cold. Suddenly Zoro sheathed his two swords as the commander looked confused Zoro said **"Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon" **as he suddenly appeared behind the Anbu leader and two massive slashes erupted on him.

"These guys were some of the best? What a bunch of wimps" Zoro said as he put his swords away. "Alright Naruto you can open your eyes now"

When Naruto opened his eyes he was met with the sight of twenty downed anbu to say he was stunned would be an understatement he was shocked to say the least. Zoro had taken down twenty Anbu shinobi in less than a minute.

"Come on kid let's get going" Zoro said as he once again headed off in the wrong direction only for Naruto to correct him.

Ten minutes Later

Kakashi and his anbu Team looked at the scene before them with wide eyes. Twenty battle seasoned Anbu were beaten to a bloody pulp. Thankfully none were dead though some may be if they didn't get treated right away.

"Your order's sir" one of the Anbu asked

"Pakkun what do you smell?" Kakashi asked his dog

"Well there are quite a few smells here Kakashi mostly this anbu team. But besides them and Naruto I smell another human small, one that I haven't smelt before. It hangs closely with Naruto's scent and goes west before turning around to go east. I would say whoever made this mess was carrying Naruto the entire time and he seems to have a benevolent side since all will survive. I just don't know what to make of it." The Nin dog summed up.

"Thanks Pakkun. Everyone gather up the wounded and head back to Konoha. We need to hold off the search so we can save these men. Get Jiraiya to pick up where we are leaving off. NOW!" Kakashi ordered 'whoever did this has Naruto-kun but it's hard to tell if they are friend or foe. Naruto if you are still alive I hope you can escape and comeback with us.' Kakashi thought as he and his team returned to Konoha.

* * *

And so ends Chapter three. How do you like that Zoro has made his grand entrance into the story. Please review; ask questions, leave comments but no Flames!

I will have Strawhats in next chapter.

I will see you all in chapter Four.


	4. Meet the Straw Hats

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

* * *

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter IV: Meet the Straw Hats

It had been a long trip for Naruto and Zoro to get to the beach. Why you ask? Because Zoro seemed to get lost every single second going left when he should have gone right or back the way they came. But now seeing the beach Naruto couldn't help but feel happiness flow through him, he was so close to starting his journey for his dream. Soon the silence was broken by a certain green haired swordsman.

"Damn Bastards! Where the hell did they move the ship to?" Zoro asked/demanded as he helped Naruto off his back. "I swear it was right here!" he shouted gesturing his arms to the empty space in front of them.

Looking around Naruto noticed an odd shape sitting close to the beach roughly half a mile north of where they were. Upon further eye strain Naruto noticed the object had a distinct ship-like shape and there was what looked like a person and an animal waving them over.

"Hey Zoro, is that your ship over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the ship.

Taking a look Zoro said "well what do ya know its Usopp and Chopper. Let's go Naruto."

Sure enough Zoro began running towards the two figures leaving Naruto in the dust desperately trying to catch up to no avail. By the time Naruto Reached Zoro and the other two they seemed to be deep in conversation that and the reindeer seemed to be replaced by a blue nosed tanuki.

"Oh guys this is Naruto." Zoro said gesturing towards Naruto "and Naruto this is Usopp" gesturing to the man with a long nose "and Chopper" gesturing to the tanuki wearing the funny hat.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I am the great Captain Usopp feared warrior of the seas but you can call me Usopp if you want." Usopp said shaking Naruto's hand

"OK?" Naruto replied

"Hi I'm Chopper." The reindeer/tanuki thing named chopper said.

"HOLY SHIT IT CAN TALK!" Naruto screamed as he jumped back he really hadn't expected chopper to talk. Then again it was a tanuki with cloths and antlers and a blue nose so it really shouldn't surprise him

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed as he hid behind Zoro's leg. Thought he was peeking at Naruto al wrong causing him to sweat drop.

"Sorry chopper-san it's just I have never seen a tanuki like you before." Naruto said apologizing

"You think apologizing and calling me unique makes me happy asshole!" Chopper retorted as he seemed to do a happy dance from the compliment. "Wait I'm not a tanuki I'm a reindeer can't you see my antlers!" he yelled as he pointed out his antlers.

"Come on lets meet the rest of the crew!" Zoro said as they got into a small boat and began to head towards the ship. The ship was a brig sloop type ship with a lion/flower/sun figure head adorning the bow. Other than that it had a large room for its crow's nest with another large room at the stern sitting just above a large cannon-like projection. To sum it up Naruto thought it was something out of an anime.

As they climbed up the latter Naruto wondered what the rest of the crew was like since these three seemed to be very nice and very unpirate like.

'**What have we gotten ourselves into'** Kurama thought **'I just hope that anyone else we meet is more normal'** boy was he in for a rude awakening.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he took his first steps on the deck. The deck was a lawn complete with trees a slide and a swing. Looking around Naruto concluded that this place was wonderful.

"OI guys we're Back and we found Zoro!" Usopp called out as he got on the ship. Almost immediately six other people came out of the kitchen.

Two were regular sized men roughly the same age as Usopp and Zoro one had black hair a straw had an open red cardigan revealing an X-shaped scar on his chest he also wore blue shorts with a yellow sash and sandals. The other was a blond whose hair covered his right eye and showed a curly eyebrow over his left, he wore some kind of suit and was smoking a cigarett.

Then Naruto noticed two women one had long flowing orange hair, a tattoo on her left shoulder and wore nothing but bikini top and skinny jeans. The other woman had long black hair white skin and wore a revealing purple top with a long black skirt. Inside his mind Naruto thought both women were freaking gorgeous that was confirmed when Kurama let out a loud wolf whistle. Thank god only Naruto could hear him otherwise he probably would have gotten hit.

The next two really shocked Naruto. One was a large man with massive arms that like most of his body seemed to be made of steel who wore nothing except an open hawian shirt and a speedo. The other was dressed like a rockstar Skeleton with an afro. Seeing these two all Naruto could think about was WTF a weirdo and a skeleton. Kurama was thankful that six people on this ship were normal looking at least.

"ZORO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR THE LAST TWO HOURS! HONSELTY WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR HORIBLE SENCE OF DIRECTION!" The orange haired woman scolded

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE-DEVIL MY SENCE OF DIRECTION IS FLAWLESS!" Zoro yelled back

"OI SHITTY-MARIMO HOW DARE YOU YELL AT NAMI-SWAN!" The blond man yelled as he launched a kick at zoro's head only for it to be blocked by Zoro's sword

"YOU SAY SOMETHING ERO-COOK!" Zoro roared as he drew his blades "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THEN BRING IT ON!" and so began another one of their daily if not hourly fights while everyone pulled out some popcorn and watched.

"**There goes my hopes of everyone being sane."** Kurama said to himself.

At this moment Naruto spoke up. "Shouldn't somebody stop them?" causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn towards the blond.

"Who are you?" the straw hat wearing boy asked.

"Oh right I almost forgot guys this is Naruto." Zoro said gesturing towards Naruto "Naruto this is Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook and the stupid cook." Zoro said as he pointed to each individual. "HEY" was heard from Sanji

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." Naruto said "you all seem like nice people." he added with a smile.

Most of the Straw hat pirates realized something about this child he was almost like a blond Luffy.

"Naruto-san why don't you tell us about yourself?" Brook the skeleton said

"Well my name is Naruto. I come from a village of shinobi. I like beef Ramen, a certain fuzball I know, reading, training to be a ninja and you guys I guess. there are things I hate people who treat their friends or comrades like nothing, and those that cannot tell the difference between a sealing scroll and the objects sealed inside. My dream is to go on a great adventure mak lots of friends and free my best friend. Believe It!" Naruto

"YOU'RE A NINJA? THAT'S SO COOL! YOU HAVE TO JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy yelled (well more like ordered) as he pumped both his fists in the air and branded a smile much too large for his face. This didn't last long as he was hit on the head by Nami for his childish antics.

"So Naruto-kun what brings you here?" the woman named Robin asked ignoring the commotion behind her

"**I hope this one's normal." **Kurama told Naruto.

"Naruto said he wants to come with us so we are taking him." Zoro said causing everyone to freak out even Naruto he had not really said that it was all Zoro's idea anyway

"WHAT!" everyone shouted well everyone except Luffy who was excited to be getting a new Nakama though everyone ignored his shouts of "ALRIGHT WE HAVE A NEW NAKAMA!"

"Zoro we can't just take a kid what about his parents? They are probably worried sick about him!" Nami shouted as she pulled on his cheek. "Luffy will you be quiet for one second." Turning to Naruto she asked "Hey Naruto sorry about what this idiot said but do you want us to take you home? I'm sure your family is very worried."

"I don't have a family." Naruto said very quietly. Half true.

"What?" Nami asked stunned by his response.

"Well to be more specific I have a family but they've ignored me since the day I was born in favor of my little sister." Naruto said.

This stunned the entire crew. Some (Luffy) were just about to head to Konoha and raise it to the ground for what was done to their friend.

"What the Hell!" Nami screamed. "No parent should do that to their child! Why on earth did your parents do that?" Nami remembered how the day she returned to her village after she was forced to join Arlong's crew. the villagers had almost literaly thrown her out of the village and demanded that she never return. though she was thankful that they knew her true motives and never meant to hurt her they forgave and were willing to die for her when Arlong broke his end of their deal.

Chopper began to think back to his childhood. being born with a blue nose his herd treated him poorly just for being different and when he ate the human-human fruit they threw him out of the herd. Chopper had then tried to find solace with humans but they treated him as a monster. he would have been alone forever had he never met Dr. Hiluluk the man that took him in an treated him like a son.

Robin's mind flashed with all the scenes from the time she was only a little girl. shunned by her family and the villagers because of her powers, Robin's only friends were the Islands scholars and one giant named Jaguar D. Saul the man that taught her to laugh and that no one is ever born into this world alone. her mind then flashed to the day where she regained her mother but in the end she lost everything as her life on the run began.

Naruto noticed that She, Chopper and Robin were looking at him with understanding eyes as if they had lived his life. making him curious about their lives in particular. maybe he would ask about it one day.

"That's not even the half of it." Naruto added catching everyone by suprise.

"What?" Robin asked with a sense of motherly concern for the boy.

"**Hey Naruto maybe you should tell them all the details about your life. I got a feeling that these guys won't treat you any differently." **Kurama told Naruto** "besides if anything it'll get you a hug from those two bombshells." **Kurama added as a perverted grin crossed his face.

"If you want I can tell you guys the whole story." Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun you can tell us." Robin answered for the whole crew.

So Naruto told them his story how he had the soul of Kurama sealed within him and his sister had his chakra sealed in her. How his parents turned him away every time he approached to just spend time with them. How he was beaten on a regular basis by idiot villagers and nobody stopped them not even his father. He also mentioned how there were a select few that treated him with kindness. Soon he finished his story with the events that lead to his running away including the fact that he stole some important scrolls and how he eventually met Zoro and how he kicked the shit out of the anbu sent to get him.

Once he finished Naruto realized that Luffy and Zoro were sleeping, Franky was balling his eyes out while everyone else was too stunned to say anything. Before he knew it he felt someone pull him into a warm embrace looking up he saw that it was Robin and Nami who made the first move to comfort him much to Kurama's perverted delight.

'Stupid ero-fox' Naruto thought

"Naruto-kun I am going to tell you something an old friend once told me." Robin said with a smile as she looked into his ocean blue eyes "No one is ever born into this world alone some where out there you'll find people who'll protect you. And remember to laugh when times get too difficult like this: Derehsi Dereshi" she started laughing.

the rest of the jerked back by her sudden laughter, clearly she had never done that before. A smile spread on Naruto's face as he joined her in laughter. Soon the entire crew joined in the laughter and forgot all their problems. the sound of Dereshi rang throughout the night

**"And he's gone over to the insane side of the force folks."**

Backing out of the hug Nami started to order the crew around "Franky take the helm! Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji ready the sails we are leaving."

"AS YOU WISH NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji swooned in love cook mode while everyone else said "Aye-Aye"

"And you two idiots" Nami said as she stood over the sleeping forms of Luffy and Zoro "WAKE UP!" she roared as she stomped her foot into both of their faces waking the men up.

"**Hey Naruto"**

'Yes Kurama'

"**Don't piss that Nami girl off if you know what's good for you."** Kurama said

'No complaints on this end fuzball.' Naruto thought as he watched her beat up Luffy and Zoro

"Oi Nami are we all set?" Luffy asked his navigator covered in lumps and briuses

"Awaiting your order's captain" Nami replied

"ALRIGHT SET SAIL!" Luffy ordered as they left the elemental nations behind never looking back. They would not return here for eleven years.

'Here we go Kurama.' Naruto said to the fuzball as tears of joy filled his eyes. as he wiped them away he did not notice the figure on the beach calling his name.

* * *

Back in Konoha Minato was pissed off and extremely distraught. First Kakashi returned to the village against his orders although he did return with twenty Anbu in critical condition.

When the Anbu leader had awoken Minato asked him if they had found Naruto, but the Anbu stared Minato in the eye and said "You didn't tell us that we would be fighting a demon Hokage-sama."

Hearing this Minato began to beat the poor anbu because he thought the anbu called Naruto a demon.

"How dare you call my son a demon you sorry excuse for an anbu" Minato yelled as he landed more punches.

"But Hokage-sama I was talking about the man that had kidnapped Naruto. I would never call your son a demon" the leader was able to get out with a newly cracked jaw.

Hearing this Minato stopped and calmed down and began to debrief the Anbu. When he asked for them to describe the man he was only given shudders from the Anbu.

Gathering up his courage the Leader spoke "He was a swordsman most likely a samurai. He wore a green robe with a red sash. He used two swords with such skill that I believe him to be superior to Kushina-sama in terms of swordsmanship."

At this Minato was stunned. Kushina was the best swordsman in all the land of fire. She was on par with several of the swordsmen from Tetsu, Kiri and Kumo including the famed Zabuza Momochi, Darui and several samurai. And according to the Anbu the man who kidnapped Naruto made her look like a noob.

"Is there any other information we may need to know?" Minato asked clearly concerned

"That was no man." The anbu said as he looked out the window "that was a demon in human form."

Kushina Namikaze was having a very bad week. The day she found out Naruto was missing she demanded that she go out and look for him but Minato told her that was a bad idea. She had slapped him for this. Their son was out there alone in the hands of someone horrible and Minato was telling her to stay put.

Kushina had instead gone to see the people mentioned in Naruto's note. Both Anko and Iruka had slammed their doors in her face before she could even get one word out. When she had gotten to the Uchiha household she was met by Mikoto her best friend she was met with a better response.

Mikoto had initially ignored Kushina when she tried to talk to her. So Kushina had to talk to Sasuke and Itachi instead.

Both boys had treated Naruto well almost like another brother as such both were hesitant about talking to Kushina because they knew how much she and everybody else in the village had hurt him. Itachi being the bigger man talked to Kushina in private so nobody knew he was talking to her.

He told her about all the times he and Anko had saved Naruto from the Villagers. How the Naruto she thought she knew was only a fragile mask about to break at any second, and even how Naruto had been planning to runaway. When he finished his story Kushina was hugging her knees while she cried a waterfall. She had seen just how badly she had failed her son. No not her son she no longer had the right to call him that unless he forgave her which she doubted would ever happen. Kushina vowed infront of Itachi that when she finds Naruto she would make it up to him. No matter what the cost.

To make matters worse her daughter Natsumi's behavior had gone from bad to worse and Kushina had noticed this while Minato did not. Upon discovering their daughter's behavior Kushina felt disgusted with herself. She had ignored her son for this brat of a child. Not one to give in Kushina had resolved herself to change Natsumi's attitude for the better which was tough when her Husband and the entire village were against her thinking Natsumi was perfect and could do no wrong.

For the last week when she was not looking for Naruto or trying to learn about him, Kushina spent most of her time in his room, crying to herself unable to forgive herself for the atrocity she had commited against her son. There had been exactly four nights where she slept on his bed staining his pillow with her tears all the while repeating one name. Naruto.

* * *

End Chapter 4

Please review comment ask question but no flames or hate

See you all in chapter 5 or my other stories. Whichever comes first, Peace out.


	5. Life on the High Seas

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

Here is the first of a long group of chapters that I have dubbed "Naruto's Adventures" these next chapters will be dedicated to the lives of Naruto and the Straw Hat Pirates as well as anyone they meet. do not expect him to return to the elemental Nations any time soon

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter 5: Life on the High Seas

It had been two weeks since Naruto joined the Straw Hat pirates, for Naruto this was the best thing to happen to him ever. Naruto leaned against the starboard railing as he found himself deep in thought about the straw hats All the Straw hats were extremely good to him to the point that Kurama mentioned that these guys would march straight into hell kick the shit out of every demon there and throw a party just for you despite their apparent insanity.

Life on the Thousand Sunny had been far from normal (for a normal person) but to the Straw Hats it was typical. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop running around acting like little children sometimes Brook and Naruto would join them. Naruto saw the immature trio as brothers since despite being at least a decade older than him that acted like kids his age more than he did which kind of scared him. He enjoyed playing games with them it brought out a side of him that he and Kurama had forgotten was there.

At first Naruto was freaked out by the fact that Brook was a living skeleton, but soon his idiotic antics and skull jokes won Naruto over. No matter what mood Naruto was in Brook's music always seemed to cheer him up and he could not help but to sing along with the rest of the crew despite not knowing the words to Bink's Sake or any other song for that matter.

Franky could be found working on crazy inventions in his work shop sometimes with Usopp. Both of them were great inventors in their own right. Naruto couldn't help but call their inventions (in the words of Franky) SUPER!

Sanji was found most of the time in the kitchen or swooning over Robin and Nami which Naruto found quite funny how he enters his "love mode" whenever a girl talks to him. Speaking of Sanji Naruto had never tasted anything so delicious before in his life, sure he ate some of the meals that his "mother" had made for the family and Ramen but comparing Sanji's food to the food he ate in Konoha was like a truck going 70mph vs. a squirrel on the highway, no contest.

Nami typically was working on her maps or she was sunbathing on the deck (Kurama really enjoyed when she sunbathed). Naruto learned day one to never piss her off so he stayed on her good side as best he could. Sadly this didn't last long (three days, that was a new record) as he soon realized that when you play tag or have a water balloon fight with the immature trio Nami, sleeping Zoro and Robin are all off limits and if you touch them its instant death. Despite her violent and greedy nature Nami acted like an older sister to Naruto caring for him as any older sister would. In all honesty Naruto was rather grateful to now have an older sister instead of a younger brat.

Zoro could almost always be found outside either sleeping or training or surprisingly both at the same time. Naruto had picked up that Zoro was extremely lazy but strong at the same time. Sometimes Naruto found himself watching Zoro train, and every time he was astounded by his strength. Kurama told Naruto there was no way Zoro was even human with his level of strength. Ever since he had first met Zoro he felt a bond with swordsman. As if no matter what happened or decision Naruto would make Zoro would be their to protect and support him all the way. something he had never felt with his real parents.

The person Naruto liked to spend the most time with was Robin. Most of the time she could be found reading a book in a lawn chair. On the first day aboard the Sunny Robin noticed that Naruto was extremely unsure about what he should be doing so she invited him to sit next to her and read a book which he accepted. As time progressed Naruto discoverd that Robin had quite the morbid sense of humor even though this unnerved him a little he began to see Robin more and more as a mother to him which made up for all her little quirks.

Just these two weeks had made Naruto a better person than he could have ever become if he had not met the straw hat pirates. Even if Kami himself offered Naruto a chance to live with Minato and Kushina as their son in an alternate universe he would turn it down in favor of a bunch of ragtag pirates. They were his family, his friend his nakama now, Sunny and the ocean were his home not even Kami himself can take that away from him.

Naruto's mind drifted when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by a water balloon. Naruto turned around only to have his face meet by another water balloon.

"C'mon Naruto Play with us!" Chopper called out standing next to Luffy Ussop all three holding water balloons.

"Sure, but I'm warning-" he was cut off by another water balloon to the face by Ussop. "Hey I wasn't ready."

"Too bad, all's fair in love and war." The long nosed sniper said as he chucked another balloon at Naruto igniting an all out water balloon war.

The Water war as it was so called escalated from four participants all the way to everyone except Nami and Robin. Franky modified his body to shoot Balloons from his cannons which distracted the idiot trio just enough to be hit by Naruto. Brook ran around sniping people thanks to his beastly speed this howver did not save him from Franky's water balloon cannon.

"It appears that last attack has soaked me to the bone. Ah but I am nothing but bone! YOHOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" he called out causing Naruto and Luffy to lose it

Sanji saw himself as Robin's personal Guard defending her from any stray balloons even though she was more than capable at defending herself. Chopper transformed into his heavy point and threw a balloon at Naruto just missing him only to hit Sanji as he was flirting with Robin, getting the cook involved.

"You'll pay for that emergency food supply!" Sanji roared as he chased after chopper who ran away screaming in terror.

The cook stopped when he passed a sleeping Zoro seeing how soundly he slept he got an evil idea. Sanji thought it would be funny to hit Zoro in a certain place while he slept giving him quite the surprise when he woke up. needless to say, Zoro was pissed when he was woken up from one of his naps; he was even more pissed when he looked down seeing a large wet spot on his crotch.

"Hey everyone look! The idiot marimo pissed his pants." Sanji called out unable to contain his laughter.

"It was you that did this wasn't it Ero-cook!" Zoro growled as he lunged at the cook. With Zoro in the battle things got much more hectic. Zoro dumped an inflatable pool (don't ask where he got it) full Pink water on Sanji turning the cook completely pink. That was the final straw everyone was now using colored water balloons making it even more fun.

The war ended when Nami stepped outside whit her newest map. Neither Luffy nor Naruto noticed her right behind them. Luffy threw a balloon at Naruto who ducked, causing the balloon to hit Nami and her map (big mistake) covering both in red. Time seemed to stop and the entire deck got eerily quiet as their navigators stared at her now ruined map.

'Luffy's dead.' Everyone thought as they watched the scene unfold right in front of them.

"LUFFY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She roared the captain of the straw hat pirates slowly made is way over towards his navigator like a puppy that was bad. Seriously if the man had a tail it would be between his legs right now, then again whose wouldn't?

"Luffy did you throw that water balloon?" she asked in a sweet tone that had all the guys sweating bullets.

"Um… no." Luffy said looking the other way sweating even more; he even made a sad attempt at whistling inconspicuously.

"**This guy has zero talent for lying." **Kurama said

"Oh really? Then how do you explain why my map and I are soaking wet?" She asked

"Naruto ducked when I threw that water balloon." Luffy said. Suddenly realizing what he said he clamped his hands over his mouth as fear spread across his face. 'Oh Shit' he though

'Well, he's screwed.' Everyone else thought

"Is that so" Nami said as she grabbed Luffy by his cheek. She dragged Luffy (literally) of to her room. All that was heard for the next half hour were their captain's tortured screams that also had a demonic female's laughter pierce through them.

"**If this is Nami's normal actions when she's pissed, I would hate to be on her bad side when it was her time of the month**.**" **The strongest Bijuu said to his container.

"Agreed" Naruto said back.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!" Nami ordered as she reappeared from her room.

"AS YOU WISH NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji cried with hearts floating around him.

"YES MAME!" everyone else (minus Robin) replied as they entered a salute

"good I'll be back in half an hour. I expect this place to be clean by the time I get back." Nami said as she reentered her room. Before the door shut Naruto saw Luffy sitting on her bed Indian style, tied and gagged poor guy. He had a look that practically screamed "help me guys".

'Sorry dude you're on your own with this one' Naruto thought as the door shut.

"**Damn idiot he gets to spend another half an hour with Nami!" **Kurama cried as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. **"If there is anyone that should be punished by Nami in that manner it's me!" **He cried as more tears fell from his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Kurama?" Naruto asked

"**I'll tell you when you're older kid."** Kurama said as if he was avoiding something

"But-"

"**WHEN YOU ARE OLDER!"** he roared ending the conversation

"Okay Okay sheesh" Naruto said as he got back to work.

Half an hour later Sunny was spotless as an orange haired Navigator stepped out of her room followed by a red, sweaty and surprisingly uninjured Luffy.

"Luffy what the hell happened to you?" all the guys asked/demanded as they crowded around him

"N-nothing happened." Luffy said was he waved them off regaining his trademark grin as he ran off and sat down on the Sunny's head looking out at the sea.

**"He is totally lying Naruto."** Kurama said

"Well whatever happened is not our business." Naruto replied crossing his arms suddenly a thought entered his mind "Don't tell me. You think we should totally stalk them an find out what happened."

**"Yup"**

"If we are going to do this we should come up with a cool operation name as well as codenames."

**"Way ahead of you kid. I'll be Super handsome Fox and you can be dead-meat. As for the code name we don't need one"** Kurama answered proudly

"sound good... wait a minute why am I dead-meat?"

**"simple if we are caught Nami will beat you half to death." **

"you Bastard Fuzball you" Naruto said shaking his head as he headed off towards the rest of the crew.

* * *

And FINITO Chapter five is done.

I'll admit the water war scene was fun to write.

Please review comment ask question but no flames or hate

Just a reminder check out my other two big stories _Red Fox Naruto _and _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky _

See you all in chapter 6 or my other stories. Whichever comes first, Peace out.


	6. Journey of Strength

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter VI: Journey of Strength

The Next day

Naruto woke up earlier than all the other members of the Straw hat crew for two reasons one if you wanted some private time on the Thousand Sunny you needed to be up when everyone else was asleep and since he was only seven night watch was out of the question.

As quietly as he could Naruto snuck to the rear of the ship and pulled out, for the first time since he left, the scrolls that he took from Konoha.

"**Kit we are on what can be considered a permanent cruise. Might I inquire why the Hell you are choosing to do something that can be considered studying?**"

"I'm studying because if we ever return back there I want to show them all exactly what they threw away like last year's model." Naruto replied as he opened the scroll of sealing.

"**Well then might I suggest learning the Shadow clone technique first?"**

"It says that it requires a lot of chakra and FYI Kurama the amount needed for this jutsu is pretty big."

"**Well then do those scrolls mention any exercises that can help with your control?**"

"Yeah according to my former family's scrolls there are two big exercises that can be done to improve control. They also say that physical conditioning can improve the size of your chakra network."

"**Naruto I have an idea that can help you with this."**

"Oh yeah and what is it?"

"**Ask Zoro if you can work out with him, you've seen firsthand how strong he is. I'm sure if you ask him he'll say it's OK."**

"It seems like that's a good idea. Do have any other ideas? Naruto asked the fuzball

"**Instead of tree climbing how about you do mast climbing."**

"What's that?" Naruto asked confused. Thanks to his stupidity Kurama was forced to do a double face palm.

"**You are an idiot. Switch "mast" with "tree" then you'll see what I mean" **Kurama said through his paws

"Oh so you mean I climb the mast instead of the tree." Naruto said putting his hands together making the connection.

'**Why me. My chakra was sealed in a brat while I was sealed in a selective idiot.' **Kurama complained "**well in all honesty it could be worse."**

"Did you say something fuzball?"

"**Yeah I did. Do you still remember yesterday?"**

"Yeah. What of it" Naruto asked

"**We are nowhere near finding out what the hell happened. Aren't you still curious?"** Kurama asked **"I think instead of asking Luffy or Nami-swan we should just ask Robin-chan. She seems to know everything that happens on this ship.**

"Alright next time we see Robin I'll ask her."

"Ask me what Naruto-kun?" Said archeologist asked as she appeared out of nowhere

"EEEEEEPPP!" Naruto screamed as he jumped back in surprise. "Oh Robin-san **"-chan!" **When did you get here?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head

"About three minutes ago. By the way Naruto-kun were you just talking to Kurama-san just now?" she asked with a smile

"Uh yeah I was. Hehehe" Naruto laughed "but it wasn't anything important."

"Oh so learning how to use chakra, and a forbidden jutsu aren't anything important?" she replied as she held up the scrolls Naruto was just reading from behind her back.

"How!? When!?" both Naruto and Kurama asked

Robin replied by blooming an arm with eyes on it "I'm a fast reader you know."

"**Oh yeah devil fruit. Stupid"** Kurama said as he hit his head against the cage wall

"Hey Robin can I ask you a question?"

"Let me guess, you are curious about our Captain and Navigator's relationship. Based on what you saw and heard yesterday you and Kurama-san concluded that I was the best person to ask since I seem to know everything." Robin said with a smile

"**Wow she hit the nail on the head."**

"So you know what happened?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun I know what happened. Nami told me and even if she didn't I watched the whole thing."

"Really what happened?"

"Nami was issuing her standard punishment on Luffy." Robin replied with a smile

"?" Naruto gave her a confused look

"**Idiot obviously they were experiencing the earthly pleasures of each other's bodies!"** Kurama yelled at Naruto

"What the hell are you talking about Kurama?" Naruto asked

"Fufufu" Robin laughed "No Naruto-kun when Luffy aggravates Nami she typically gives him the beating of a lifetime plus a little extra." She added with a smile "I'll give you another hint, they like like each other, and at least Nami has feeling for Captain-san."

"Wait so our Captain and Navigator are… OH MY GOD!" Naruto screamed as Robin began to laugh again. Of course Naruto's scream was so loud it woke up the man in the crow's nest; Zoro. Hearing the boy scream Zoro leaped down to the deck with such grace and strength and in one fluid motion he had his swords drawn. Looking around Zoro could not see any enemies though he stopped looking when his eye fell on Naruto and Robin.

"Huh? Oh Robin and Naruto what are you guys doing awake this early?" He asked as sheathed his swords.

"Nothing much Zoro-san, we were just discussing Luffy and Nami's relationship. It seems Naruto-kun has finally figured out what they were doing yesterday." She gestured to Naruto who was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth muttering "wash away the horrors." However thanks to a certain fox he was not going to forget those images.

"Oh you were talking about them. I thought we were under attack or something." Zoro said as he sat down.

"Wait Zoro knows to?" Naruto asked snapping out of his moment

"Yep you have to be blind to not notice how much they care for each other. Plus she is the only one who he has given his hat to the most."

"So everybody knows that those two are together" Naruto asked the older pirates

"Nope just me and Zoro-san" Robin replied "Luffy and Nami they know we know and they want to keep it a secret so don't mention it to anybody especially Cook-san" inside the cabin a blond cook sneezed in his sleep.

"You can count on me!" Naruto said with a salute "Oh Zoro can I ask you something?"

"You just did" Zoro replied with a smirk

"Can I ask you something else?" Naruto asked a little agrivated

"You just did."

"Hey what gives?" Naruto yelled in annoyance

"Sorry Naruto I just like messing with kids" he replied with a smirk

"Can I work out with you?" Naruto asked bowing his head low. Zoro stared at him noticing how familiar the scene was to him just two years ago he was kneeling before Mihawk begging the man to train him. 'This kid's got a little of all of us in him.'

"How about I train you instead" Zoro said "But I'll warn you I can be quite the slave driver"

"I say bring it" Naruto replied with determination "when do we start Zoro-sensei"

"Don't call me sensei! I'm not that old!" Zoro barked "we start right after breakfast."

"Naruto-kun if you want I could help you with chakra training." Robin said to the blond

"You will? Oh Thank you Robin-san" Naruto replied as he gave her a hug "Wait I thought you couldn't use Chakra though" he said as he looked up.

Robin replied by raising her right hand as light violet energy swirled around it "I'm a fast learner" she said with a smile.

* * *

[Insert epic training montage music: _Eye of the Tiger_]

Naruto's life with the straw hat pirates went from great to awesome in one day and Naruto could not be any happier. Zoro and Robin were teaching him not as teachers but rather as a parent would teach their children, not too demanding and ever patient with him.

Zoro's training methods were a little insane at first since he made Naruto wear 20 kilogram weight twenty four seven while he would lift weights and swim at the same time. Kurama mentioned to Naruto that the training was actually helping since it developed his chakra reserves quickly as well as his stamina and strength. In one month Zoro had started to teach Naruto how to use a sword only one though slowly Naruto was getting the stances and style down but both knew it would be years until Naruto was ready to take part in a real fight.

Sometimes Brook gave Naruto pointers on his swordsmanship. Both Zoro and Brook encouraged Naruto to develop his own sword style so he can surprise his opponents. Zoro's style relied heavily on aggressive attacks that wear down the opponent while Brook' focused on lightning quick strikes that would eventually take their toll.

Once Naruto got used to the weight that Zoro gave him he got it doubled to 40 kilograms and resume their training as if nothing was different. Zoro never asked for Naruto to go beyond his limits. When he got close Zoro would stop him for his own safety so the little kid wouldn't burn himself out.

In all honesty Naruto much preferred Robin's chakra theory methods. At first she had him perform chakra exercise such as tree climbing and water walking. Robin had to describe how water walking worked since the moment she touched the water she felt weaker causing her to have trouble using her chakra.

Once Naruto's reserves and control were high enough which took the full two months of intense training Robin allowed him to learn the shadow clone jutsu which he was excited about. Once he mastered the shadow clones he developed even faster with knowledge but not in physical strength, he needed Zoro for that.

Naruto began to look into his former family scrolls once he knew the shadow clone jutsu. Taking Zoro and Brook's advice Naruto began to learn the Uzumaki sword style. The trick was to not have inner turmoil in order to use these techniques at their fullest one must have perfect peace inside them slowly but surely Naruto was building a whole new style though he really wanted to learn Zoro's personal style he knew it was not his position to ask for it he had to earn it.

When he started learning the martial arts forms Naruto found himself a little annoyed with them and the sword techniques. They all required chakra to enhance their abilities and most of the forms involved using Ninjutsu of Genjutsu to defeat the opponent. Zoro told him that he fought several swordsmen who all had abilities but never had he seen such blasphemy to swordsmanship.

He told Naruto "In battle the stronger warrior survives that is the law of battle, remember it well. I may not like the idea of using tricks to win a battle but I do not hold it against those who do use them."

All in all Naruto truly felt happy among these strangers, no he could not call them that these people were his family. His brothers and sister, his Uncles and his mom and dad were these people. Though he wouldn't call them these terms they had already set themselves in his heart never to be removed.

* * *

Time skip to December

Currently the Strawhat Pirates were docked at a winter island that was celebrating some unknown holiday, called Christmas. Not one to deny a party Luffy declared that they too were going to celebrate Christmas.

"ALRIGHT!" the entire crew exclaimed back at their captain.

Over the next week the _Thousand Sunny_ was transformed from a pirate ship into Holiday central. Nami came up with the Idea that they do a secret Santa to celebrate their first Christmas together. Everyone liked the idea especially the fact that they would be allowed to open them on Christmas Eve.

Naruto was walking around town trying to find the perfect present for Sanji since that was who he got for secret Santa. What did the man like besides food and women?

"**Hey kit I know what you should get the cook."** Kurama said to Naruto as they passed a book store

"Really what should I get him?"

"**Head into that book store and ask for that little orange book in the window" **

"The one that says _Make Out Paradise?_" Naruto asked as he got a better look "I don't think I can buy that Kurama."

"**Nonsense of course you can. All you have to do is transform into Sanji then buy the book"**

Naruto was about to say something when he realized that it was actually a good idea. He had learned the transformation jutsu just last week and he was pretty good at it if he did say so himself. "Alright Kurama lets do this"

So Naruto transformed into the love cook and bought the book with no problems once he was outside Naruto stared at the book in his hand vaguely remembering it. Turning it over Naruto read the description about the author and was stunned by what he read. The author was none other than his "godfather" Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"You want to give this smut to Sanji-san?" Naruto asked barley controlling his building anger

"**Why the hell are you calling it smut kid it's a work of Literature!"**

"Yeah well it's written by that bastard of a godfather!" Naruto yelled back.

"**Look Naruto I am not saying for you to keep it I am saying just give it to the cook. I'm sure he'll like it."** Kurama sighed **"Naruto I see you as a little brother of sorts I would never do anything to purposefully harm you, you know that."**

"Yeah I guess you're right I shouldn't be mad it's all behind me now and there is no turning back."

"**Alright let's get back to the ship and hid this once you wrap it." **

"Yeah once we are done we'll continue shopping for the others."

Time Skip: Christmas Eve

Today was the day that everyone was anticipating Christmas Eve. The day was typical for the Straw Hat Pirates until night fell, and then it got chaotic.

All the Pirates sat in a circle with ten presents in the middle. The objective was to guess who got you your gift.

"Alright who goes first?" Ussop asked

"Shall we start with the oldest?" Brook asked hopeful everyone caught his hint.

"I think we should start with the youngest." Robin said much to Brook's disappointment

"Alright that means I go first" Luffy cried

"Baka she meant youngest physically not mentally!" Nami scolded as she lightly bonked him on his head.

"So Naruto goes first, all agreed?" Zoro asked

"Agreed!" everyone said

"OK which one's mine?" Naruto asked as he eyed the pile

"Ah here it is Naruto" Chopper said as he handed Naruto a package wrapped in orange complete with a blue bow and the word NARUTO written in blue

"hehehe" Naruto chuckled as he unwrapped the present. Inside was an Orange cowboy hat. Naruto, for a moment, was at a loss for words almost unable to hide the fact that this was one of the first presents he ever received. Sure he got several presents back in Konoha but never had they come from his family so they didn't have as much meaning as this hat did. Looking around Naruto scanned the crew for the one who gave him the hat.

"Well Naruto who gave it to you?" Franky asked

"Since you asked Franky I am going to say it was Ussop!" Naruto said as his eyes landed on Ussop

"Sorry Naruto but it was not me" Ussop said

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I'm not!" Ussop yelled

"**He isn't kit"**

"Oh, sorry my bad. So who gave it to me then?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the crew

"Sorry we can't tell you and you only get once chance" Nami said "Alright who's next?"

The rest of the night was fun Nami got a sack filled with three hundred thousand belli much to everyone's shock, she easily guessed that Zoro gave it to her which he did. Franky gave Brook a brand-new hand crafted guitar. Chopper gave Ussop some "courage" medicine for his "I can't go on that Island disease". Sanji got Luffy a bunch of food which Luffy cheerfully devoured in less than one second. Zoro got a sharpening stone from Luffy. Chopper got medical books from Robin. Robin got a new book from Ussop now all that remained was Sanji to open his present.

When Sanji opened his present he was at a loss for words

'I told you he wouldn't like it.' Naruto said to Kurama

"**Wait for it…"**Kurama said back

Suddenly Sanji launched into the air from a monstrous nose bleed. Soon he landed back on the deck, eyes shaped as hearts with faint blood marks coming from his nose and a perverted smile on his face.

"**I told you he would love it"**

"AAAGGGHHHH! SANJI!" Chopper screamed as he began to run in circles "Quick somebody call a doctor!"

"You're the doctor." Zoro, Naruto, Franky, Brook and Ussop said

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Chopper yelled in surprise.

"SHISHISHISHISHI!" Luffy laughed at the scene in front of him

Once Sanji had recovered from his nose bleed he had to guess who gave him that wonderful book.

"Nami-swan I know it was you who gave me that wonderful book!" Sanji cried out as he entered his love hurricane mode. He was abruptly stopped by Nami's foot to his face

"Sorry Sanji-kun but Naruto must have given that smut to you since I gave him that hat."

The Pirates partied into the night without a care in the world. One by one they all fell asleep in anticipation for Christmas Day.

* * *

Here ends Chapter 6 I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it seemed rushed but I got this insane idea for my next two arcs and I want to get them written quickly before I forget. So please comment and review but no flames of Hate please also check out my other two stories _Red Fox Naruto_ and _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky._**  
**

Happy Holidays from clashofthelegends

Peace Out


	7. Adventure on an Uncharted Island

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

Here is a little Q/A session for all you guys that give guest reviews since I cannot answer them directly like I try to do with the others.

**Can we do the timeskip to the point Naruto return to the Elelmental Nation?** : The answer is sadly no. I cannot do that until I finish these next two arcs. Also the main characters of this story are Naruto and SHP what good is a story where you write out your second main characters four chapters after introducing them?

**If the kyuubi is in natsumi how is it that naruto can meet him?** : Naruto has Kurama's soul sealed in him allowing him to talk to the fox but he has no access to its chakra while his sister is the opposite where she can use its chakra (not very well) but cannot talk with the fox.

**Is that Ace's hat? : **I have been getting a lot of this one. The answer in no it is merely an orange version of Robin's old hat. I'll have better Ace references later in the story

**What powers will Naruto get?** : I cannot tell you yet it is supposed to be a surprise. I can tell you that I have hinted at H. Haki for Naruto and unlike most OP/N stories I've read, Kurama knows little to nothing about Devil Fruits and many of the phenomena on the Grand line will shock him.

Any who this has gone on long enough. You think that with vacation I would have more time to write this; in all honesty I seem to have less time to write. Ahahahaha let's begin chapter seven, this will begin one of two original arcs that will have a major impact upon the story, so enjoy and review please

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter VII: Adventure on an Uncharted Island

Several months later (let's said around March) Naruto has been growing up and becoming stronger than ever before or could ever be in the Elemental Nations. Zoro had begun to teach him how to use two sword style which really got him excited, Hell Sanji and Luffy were teaching him how to fight unhanded and with the help of Shadow clones his chakra training had been going very smoothly. Even with all this extra training Naruto probably would have wanted to go to Hell for some R & R when this was all over. Of course R & R is a rarity on the _Thousand Sunny_ especially when the idiot trio is constantly running around being idiots.

According to the great and powerful furball; Kurama, Naruto's reserves may have been roughly the same size as a ninja that was in their late teens. Using the Namikaze scroll Naruto was learning how to use the Rasengan that Minato had invented. It took him a week to be able to use the technique though his version was rather unorthodox, since he couldn't seem to shape and spin the chakra at the same time he used a shadow clone for that one. Naruto was determined to learn the technique one handed, but for now the shadow clone method would have to suffice. Robin had remarked that even if he wasn't a genius or prodigy he truly was a clever boy that could find a solution to almost every problem he was faced with.

As the days became weeks and the weeks became months Naruto slowly was forgetting about his life in Konoha and the image of family had most defiantly been replaced by something completely different. If Killer B were to fist bump Naruto he wouldn't see one or two "Suns" like he would with an Alternate version, he would have seen at least nine Suns burning brightly within the boy's soul. To Naruto it didn't matter whether they were related or not they were closer than the closest families in the world. Family no longer meant a group of people related by blood, it was now a term used to describe people that would love and support each other to the ends of the earth and back and there did not have to be any relation of any kind.

Over the last few months the Straw Hat Pirates had gone all over the world visiting islands new and old, seeing old friends and making new ones. One of Naruto's favorite places was the Sky Island: Skypiea with the city of Water: Water Seven falling closely behind.

Ridding the Knock Up Stream was one of the most exhilarating and terrifying moments of his short life. Kurama had called the whole thing preposterous as if a malevolent, sarcastic, perverted, giant Nine-Tailed Fox Demon was more common than an Island floating in the sky. Needless to say Kurama was speechless when the Thousand Sunny was flying into the sky and landed in the White Sea just outside the heaven's gate. Arriving on Skypiea the Straw Hat Pirates were greeted by Shandarians and Skypieans with open arms.

It was here that Naruto and Kurama heard the tail about the four hundred year war and how it ended with the ringing of the golden bell by one Monkey D. Luffy. They even told him about how they were ruled over by a self proclaimed (and if you ask me he definitely had the power to back it up) God by the name of Enel (or Eneru whichever you prefer but I'm calling him Enel). The story sounded so unreal to Naruto and Kurama that if they weren't told by the people who witnessed it they would have not believed it no matter what.

It is hard to believe that your older brother figure basically kicked a god's ass when nobody else could do it, not even your monstrously powerful father figure.

That was something Naruto liked about the Straw Hat Pirates, they didn't blab to the world all the crazy shit they've done they kept it to themselves telling the stories of their adventures to the people that it mattered to. Reputation and past exploits meant almost nothing to them, they just kept going forward never looking back at the things they've done or the places they changed, those things didn't matter. All that mattered to them were their dreams and each other. Something not many Ninja thought about, most wanted to make a name for themselves and become rich or famous before they died.

Currently the Thousand Sunny was on its way to some Island in the Grand Line, and as fate would have it was an Island that they had never visited before, and unknown to all present a certain event would occur on this day that would eventually result in a fated battle.

* * *

A gloomy Luffy slowly walked out of the kitchen. The look on his face was something Naruto and Kurama had seen only a few times; he was hungry (when isn't he?). "We're all out of food." Luffy said as he glumly looked at his crew.

"That's impossible, we stocked up on the last Island three days ago." Sanji said as he took a puff of smoke. "There should have been enough food to last us a month."

Now Luffy was avoiding eye contact with Sanji, a telltale sign that he had something to do with the food's disappearance.

"Luffy" Sanji growled "did you have something to do with this?"

"No, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about." Luffy said as he sweated profusely

"Oh Ok then I just thought…" suddenly he leaned in ant took a closer look at Luffy "are those crumbs?"

"DAMN I THOUGHT I ATE IT ALL!" Luffy yelled as he quickly moved to suck up the crumbs like a vacuum cleaner.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" BAM Sanji yelled as he landed a powerful kick to Luffy's head. While this was going on Ussop, Chopper and Naruto were fishing off the side of the boat desperate to not make eye contact with the cook since they were also partially responsible. Truth was the idiot trio and Naruto had an eating contest, somehow they convinced Naruto to us the code he was given.

Out of the corner of her eye Nami noticed all three of them.

A few moments later all four idiots were lying on the floor covered in bruises and lumps courtesy of Nami and Sanji

"Dumbasses" Sanji said as he lit another cigarette "Now I have to change the lock again, like hell I will give it to anyone except Nami-swan and Robin-chwan."

"You should get that done quickly Sanji-kun we will arrive at the next Island by tonight"

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned in his typical 'love hurricane'

"I hope you get sick from spinning too much." A certain swordsman said under his breath

A several hours later the straw hat pirates landed on an uncharted Island

"Uh-oh" Ussop said shaking "I have 'I'll-Die-If-I-Go-On-That-Island-Disease'"

"Shishishishishi I smell adventure!" Luffy said as he clapped his feet together sitting on the figure head

Naruto looked at the Island in awe, this was a new chance for adventure and new friends. Kurama however had other ideas. There was something on that Island that made him shudder.

"Alright you all have your assignments; Sanji-kun, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Naruto you guys find food and water. Zoro you… ZORO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!" Nami demanded

"I'm going for a walk" Zoro said as he began to walk towards the woods

"Don't get lost mosshead" the blond cook said

"I don't get lost Ero-cook" Zoro said as he disappeared in the trees ignoring the insults Sanji yelled at him

"Anyway Franky can you watch the ship?" Nami asked

"You got it Sis!" Franky yelled as he got into his signature pose

"Robin and I will explore the Island, Brook you can do whatever"

"Yohohohohoho! Alright Nami-san but before you go might I look at your-" **WHAM** he was met by Nami's roundhouse kick.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Nami yelled

The food scavenging party was having quite a bit of luck in their search for food. Of course the only ones who hadn't gotten anything were Luffy and Naruto.

"Alright you idiots why haven't you collected anything" Sanji said

"Well you see…" Naruto began "I did gather quite a bit of food but I kind of got hungry so I ate it all." Naruto grinned at the end of his tale

"**Liar"** Kurama said** "you just didn't find any"**

'alright I'll buy that" Sanji thought as he turned to Luffy "And you?"

"we were supposed to gather food?" Luffy asked bewildered

"I supposes we should have seen this coming." Ussop said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Aye" Chopper agreed

Alright Ussop and Chopper we're going back to the ship. You two" he said turning to the two biggest trouble makers "don't come back to the ship unless you fill those baskets!"

"Yes Sir" "OK" Naruto and Luffy said as the other three headed back to the ship

"Alright Luffy where should we look for food?" Naruto asked

"Dunno" Luffy said while he picked his nose "when we were little kids Ace and I used to live in a jungle like this."

"Who's Ace?" Naruto asked causing Luffy to stop in his tracks

"He was my big brother." Luffy said quietly

"**Wait Luffy has a brother!?"** Kurama asked

"You have a brother?" Naruto asked in Kurama's place

"I had two brothers actually. Come to think of it you remind me quite a bit of my other brother Sabo." Luffy said as he turned towards Naruto with his trademark grin "You both have blond hair and you guys even have the same voice."

"What happened to them?"

Again Luffy stopped in his tracks "they died" he said simply

"I'm Sorry" Naruto said

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault they died. Don't apologize when it isn't your fault"

"**who would have thought that this idiot could be full of wisdom"** Kurama said

"Alright Luffy Let's find some food."

"Yay Food!" Luffy yelled as he bolted off in a random direction with a grinning Naruto following

Elsewhere on the island a single apple on a tree fell to the ground. It began to shake slightly before turning an orange color with black swirls forming as if they were tails wrapping around the body.

A dark figure arrived on scene "Finally we found it" he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Back on the other side of the world Jiraiya was doing what he always did when he was visiting Konoha; peeping on the women's bathhouse.

"Heeheehee" the pervert giggled as he watched with delight. Truth was Jiraiya was distracting himself from the biggest problem he had brought upon the village; being unable to find Naruto. Over the past months Jiraiya had searched every nook and cranny of the Elemental Nations in hopes of finding his godson. He wasn't just searching for his godson's sake; he was searching for his village's sake more since Naruto was supposed to marry the Kuja Empress' daughter. He had absolutely no lead as to where Naruto was the only one he had was when he saw Naruto on that strange ship heading east.

"Naruto" the pervert sighed as he lowered his telescope "I hope you return to us soon. Your family is falling apart. Kushina rarely is seen when she's around, Minato has almost buried himself in paperwork on purpose and Natsumi's personality has gotten worse. Why couldn't we fix it when she was younger, now it's too late. Even though the people say they want you back I can tell they are glad you are gone, the bastards." He was about to return to his research when **POOF** he found himself transported right to Mount Myoboku right in front of the Great Toad Sage

"Ojiji-sama" Jiraiya said as he bowed "to what do I owe this honor?"

"Jiraiya I have just seen several images that even I cannot quite make out what they mean. I was wondering if you could help decipher them?" the old toad inquired

"You mean you've seen visions that even you cannot understand?"

"Yes"

"Please show them to me"

"Place you hands upon my crystal ball and I shall show you."

Placing his hands on the glass ball Jiraiya found the scene around them change from the Toad Sage's chamber to that of what appeared to be a battle field.

Around them images blurred in and out of focus. Several images caught their eyes. The first was Nine animals standing side by side; a Monkey, a Tiger, a Cat, a Lizard, a Ram, a Raccoon, a Crane, a Rhino, and a Horse.

The image faded and changed to a massive black lion pinning a small yellow fox to the ground. This lion was surrounded my several dark images of animals whose forms could not be seen.

Soon an image of the same lion was seen only this time he was battling the monkey from the first image. Not much of that battle was seen since the scene changed yet again, the monkey had changed into a lion of its own with a mane black as midnight, the beast comforted the fox and the other eight animals before walking away.

The scene changed once more to that same lion sitting on a high platform, chained with a massive red Wolf-Like Dog standing next to him. Suddenly the nine animals from before return with some more help; there was now a White Tiger, a Snake, a Whale Shark, a Blue Pheonix, a Red Lion, a large Condor, a blue Pheasant, a Bear and a massive Green Dragon.

Soon the visions become chaotic and strange almost like a battle field. The normal Tiger clashed with a hawk and a purple tiger, the snow leopard clashed with a Flamingo, the Bear and Rhino fought against an army of bears, the Crane, Cat, Raccoon, and Lizard fought against an army of dogs, The horse fought a spider, the Ram and Phoenix fought a yellow monkey, the Snake fought a white dog, and the red Dog clashed with the red Lion, the blue Pheasant and the Dragon. Needless to say this was so bizarre, there were many other animals partaking in this battle on both sides.

The visions did not end there. The Lion was escaping alongside a lioness when the red Dog blocked their path. The beast attacked the female lion, but for some reason the blow never came.

One final time the scene changed this time the Lion was standing over a body that had smoke coming off its chest. The beast looked straight at Jiraiya and the Great Toad Sage, anger and hate filled his eyes, he looked at them gaze piercing into their souls as if they were the ones that did it. The images stopped there as the Toad Sage's chamber fazed back into existence.

Jiraiya was dumbfounded by what he had seen, never before had he seen anything of the sort, apparently a war was coming and it was going to be massive.

"So Jiraiya" the sage said "what do you think of these images?"

"I honestly cannot say, but I believe that they represent a war among all the summon animals over what I am not sure."

"I am worried about this impending conflict, if it truly is a war among the Animals then why did we not see the toads or slugs in it. Surly they should have been there." The old toad commented "An animal war is something completely unheard of before"

"Perhaps I should warn Minato of this"

"I do not deem it wise my boy. Minato already has his hands full with the issues they have brought upon himself." The toad said as he took a puff from his pipe. "Why involve yourself in a conflict that does not involve you?"

"Yes Ojiji-sama." Jiraiya said as he lowered his head

"Be weary Jiraiya, whenever this war occurs the world will change for better or for worse."

* * *

And so ends chapter 7 please review. Just a reminder I have two other stories I am working on. I hope to see you all in chapter 8 or my other two stories (please read and review my other stories) which ever comes first (most likely in my other stories)

A Happy New Year to all


	8. A Snack from the Devil

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N: **Just to let you all know I am taking a hiatus for _Red Fox Naruto_ in order to get further ahead with my stories so don't be surprised if I make no updates, you have been warned. Well here is chapter 8 so enjoy and review please. I attached the teaser bonus chapter to the end of this one.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter VIII: A Snack from the Devil

When we last left our Heroes they had taken a stop on an uncharted Island in hopes of restocking their supplies, which a certain four people emptied in a single night. Oh yeah and The Great Toad Sage had received some troubling images and shared them with Jiraiya.

_"Alright Luffy let's find some food."_

_"Yay Food!" Luffy yelled as he bolted off in a random direction with a grinning Naruto following_

_Elsewhere on the island a single apple on a tree fell to the ground. It began to shake slightly before turning an orange color with black swirls forming as if they were tails wrapping around the body._

_A dark figure arrived on scene "Finally we found it" he said as he disappeared into the shadows._

"LUFFY!" Naruto cried as he chased the rubber pirate "WAIT UP!"

Hearing Naruto, Luffy stopped dead in his tracks **BONK **Naruto ran right into him "What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he turned around "Why are you lying down?" he asked Naruto

"Ow…" Naruto said as he rubbed his head. "I'll admit that one hurt." He said as he got up

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm just fine chasing after a rubber idiot with no sense of direction through a beast infested jungle just to find an amount of food large enough that we can bring back to the ship before he eats it all!" Naruto ranted

"So you're fine?" Luffy asked "OK" Luffy said grinning like an idiot before Naruto could respond.

"**Great this guy doesn't even notice sarcasm when it's right in front of him. Wait why am I surprised by this?" **Kurama said

"Hey Luffy maybe we should split up. I'll go this way and you go that way. When we're done we'll just head back to the ship, which is south from here."

"Got it." Luffy said as he bolted of in another direction

Naruto was left speechless by Luffy's action "does he even know which way south is?"

"**I doubt it"**

Naruto wandered the Jungle gathering food of all kinds along the way. Before too long the sun was setting and Naruto thought it was about time to head back to the ship

"Hey Kurama how much do you think Luffy got?"

"**Do you really wanna make a bet about it?"** Kurama asked

"Not really cause we both know he probably didn't get anything nor will he get back quickly"

Naruto kept looking for some extra food until he came across a clearing. Looking around he only saw a single apple tree with some apples lying on the ground.

"Hey Kurama did anybody have any apples?"

"**Nobody did kit." **The giant fox replied

So without caution Naruto picked up one of the fallen apples. This apple however was different from the rest and with only moonlight and starlight Naruto could not see any of its features. This apple was orange in color with black swirls all over it; it was a Devil Fruit though neither Naruto nor Kurama knew that.

Unlike Naruto, Kurama could sense a strange aura coming off of it. It was a familiar aura to him almost like he was looking in a mirror. **"That's very interesting…" **he said to himself but he was brought out of his thoughts by one noise

**Munch** Naruto took a bit out of the devil fruit giving him whatever powers that it held and taking away his ability to swim forever. "Ugh" Naruto's face became a twisted completion of disgust. That apple was without a doubt the worst thing he had and will ever eat. In all honesty he would have rather eaten his own shit before that fruit again.

In a fit he attempted to cough up that piece of the apple he ate to no avail.

"**What the Hell Naruto!" ** Kurama yelled at the blonde **"didn't anybody teach you not to eat food that has been on the ground for more than five seconds?"**

"No, but Sanji did beat into me to never waste any food besides I was hungry" suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Argh!" He groaned as he clutched his stomach in pain. He fell to his knees and threw his head back and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Try imagining your guts and internal organs ripped out of your body and then they are lit on fire just before they are dumped in a vat of acid, and remember you can feel all that happen, that is similar to the pain Naruto was going through right now.

**BA-BUMP **a pulse of energy was released. It was massive and moving fast, to where who knows but it knew exactly what it was searching for even if it was on the other side of the world.

* * *

Back in Konoha Minato Namikaze was just about to start training his daughter Natsumi. Ever since his eldest son was kidnapped the Fourth Hokage has sent out hundreds of Anbu teams to rescue him with no results on his location. His family was falling apart because of his blunder and there was no way he could fix it.

Even though Natsumi was his little princess he was beginning to see what Kushina had told him, she really was an obnoxious brat. However unlike Kushina he figured it would be better to follow an appeasement solution with Natsumi, if she wanted something he would give it to her so she wouldn't get crazy. Kushina had more of a earn something method for the girl needless to say Natsumi preferred Minato to Kushina. Even with both methods her attitude never changed.

Upon further investigation Minato discovered that the common villagers saw Naruto as the reincarnated Kyuubi which disgusted him. Hiruzen and he had sacrificed everything to keep them safe, and they are repaid with Naruto being treated less than dirt. Truth be told Minato did feel responsible for Naruto's treatment. He really wanted Naruto back, at first it was only because of the possible alliances that could be made if Naruto married females that were related to the Kage and Lords of the other Nations, but as the months dragged by he wanted Naruto back just because he wanted to make it up to the poor boy. Looking back in photo albums Minato noticed there were almost no pictures of Naruto (but there was a surplus of tear stains, evidence that Kushina had looked though the album multiple times.) Not only that but he had made no effort to correct the village's ignorance, or to train Naruto which was something he should have done alongside Natsumi's training.

Speaking of Natsumi's training Minato had begun to teach her the Rasengan mainly because she begged him for it and she begged to sign the toad contract. When Jiraiya came by with the contract he was strangely quiet nor did he stop by the hot springs. He didn't have that much luck finding Naruto either and he was the one with a spy network that ran all throughout the Elemental Nations. Jiraiya had told Minato that he last saw Naruto on a strange ship but he couldn't reach it in time and he had no idea where it was going. Thinking about all these things reminded Minato of Kushina.

Kushina had moved out of the estate several months ago. This was painful for Minato, he was practically on his hands and knees begging for her to stay, and he even had the audacity to claim that he couldn't live without her. Kushina told him if he wanted her back he would have to first find and apologize to Naruto for everything they did and didn't do to and for him, because that was exactly what she was going to do. She even warned him that if he forcefully brought Naruto back to the village she would pack up everything and leave and when she said everything she meant to Take Naruto as well, why should he be forced to live in a place he could never call home.

Kushina was currently living on her own in a small apartment. It had a living room kitchen combo, a bathroom, a deck, a small study/library combo and two bedrooms. As of this moment we find her sitting in a rocking chair in the living room reading _the Tale of the Gutsy Ninja_ out loud to her large stomach. Yes Kushina was pregnant again (eight months if you are wondering), and this time she was determined not to screw up as royally as she did with Naruto and Natsumi.

Shortly after Naruto had run away Kushina vowed to never have any more children until Naruto forgave her and or returned to Konoha whichever came first. When she found out she was three months pregnant she had broken down into tears, since it was only four days since her vow to not have children. Originally she wanted to have an abortion but her friends and the rational part of her brain convinced her otherwise. Naruto's friends (the only ones that cared for him) had all convinced her not so see this child as a replacement of Naruto but rather the child would be a fresh start and a constant reminder of what she lost.

"I promise little one that I'll always love you no matter what, and I will always be there for you." She said these words as she put the book down, they had become part of Kushina's ritual for letting her unborn child know that he/she will always be loved and wanted before its even born. 'One day little one, you, me, your father, your sister and of course your brother will all be one big family again.' Though she knew I her heart that the chances of seeing Naruto again were low let alone him returning to them.

She then prepared to leave for the Namikaze estate when a knock at her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming!" She called out as she walked towards the door. When she opened it standing before her was a sweating version of Kakashi Hatake. "What is it Kakashi? You know I would be able to handle it if you shunshined in here."

"It's Natsumi…huff"

"What?"

"Huff…something's wrong with…huff….her seal." He said as he tried to catch his breath "Sensei needs your help right now…huff."

Kushina's eyes widened in shock, Sarutobi Hiruzen had used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the Kyuubi's chakra into Natsumi, it was a seal powered by the death god there was almost no way to break it. The only way it could be broken is if somebody used the key which was well hidden by the Monkey King Enma. "I'll be right there."

Just because she no longer lived with Minato and Natsumi didn't mean she didn't care for them, besides she felt responsibility for her daughter's behavior and wellbeing as much if not more than what Minato felt. When she arrived at the training grounds in the back of the estate Natsumi was rolling on the ground clutching her stomach and screaming bloody murder.

"Kushina thank Kami you are here!" the Fourth Hokage cried as he struggled to hold Natsumi still. "Please help me restrain her so Jiraiya can fix the seal!" he ordered

Quickly the Hokage and his wife pinned their daughter to the ground with her arms by her sides, the whole time the girl never stopped screaming her head off. Upon looking at her seal their eyes widened. The seal was burning red like fire right through her shirt, hell it WAS burning through it evidence by the smoke/steam coming off her stomach.

"What the Hell Happened Minato!?" the red head asked

"I don't know!" He replied "She was fine a minute ago when I taught her the first stage for the Rasengan then-"

"YOU WERE TEACHING HER THE RASENGAN!?" Kushina yelled furiously

Minato was sweating ball right now they had agreed to not teach Natsumi the Rasengan until she was at least Chunin but he had jumped the gun. "Um Yes."

"We will talk about this later." The woman growled.

"Right, Sensei what's going on?" he asked. To be honest he didn't have the slightest clue either.

Jiraiya looked up from the girl's stomach "I have no Idea what is happening. However I can send a bit of My chakra into the seal to see what's going on."

"DO IT!" the girl's parents screamed

* * *

So Jiraiya sent some of his chakra into the seal. Once inside he looked around. Natsumi's mindscape resembled the Namikaze estate but here it was falling apart. With haste he ran around the entire area looking for the source of the disturbance, he found it in the location of the Kyuubi's chakra.

There before the gate that kept the chakra in was a black figure. Its body was made of black smoke with two horns like projections coming off of its head and a tail. The being was clearly trying to open the gate.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jiraiya called out.

The figure stopped what it was doing and turned towards the toad sage, giving the sage a frontal view. It had no nose, pointy ears and eyes that were red like fire.

"**who dares"** it said. Just saying those words put an uneasy feeling into Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had seen many things in this world but this was definitely not one of them "what are you?"

"**Me? I am what is known as an Akuma (a/de**vil**) I am here to return what was taken."**

"Are you talking about the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"**is that what they call the furball? TAHAHAHAHAH! Figures you humans don't bother to learn his name. Now if you'll excuse me I have something I need to do" **it said as it turned back to the gate **"oh yeah and before you say anything the devil is more powerful than the God of Death so be gone!" ** it commanded. Just its command forced Jiraiya out of Natsumi's seal throwing him back in the real world.

"**Return to yourself Kurama and be grateful for the back door that was created for all you Biju."**

**KABOOM **With those words the gate holding back Kurama's chakra exploded unleashing the chakra upon the world

"**I wonder if the Sage knew that by creating his grandchildren he also forced the creation of their countermeasures" **the devil said to himself before he vanished

* * *

"Jiraiya!" Minato and Kushina yelled at the Sage "What happened?"

"I am unsure, but from what I saw, the Devil himself is opening Natsumi's seal We have to-"

**BOOOOM!** He was cut off by a very large pulse of chakra that threw them all back. Natsumi began to convulse violently as a stream of blood red chakra came out of her seal.

The entire village now turned towards the source of the noise. Needless to say they were all frozen with shock and horror when they saw what formed behind the Namikaze estate; A pure Chakra version of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"**ROOAARRR!"** The beast roared to the heavens as another shockwave was released.

**KROOOSH!** The shockwave was so intense that it leveled everything within a half mile radius. All the people of the village were knocked down. The beast's body then transformed into a stream of fire with only the head remaining intact. The beast let out one final Roar before it vanished in a red flash.

When the dust settled Everyone gathered around the now demolished Namikaze estate. Thankfully no body was killed or seriously hurt by this fiasco. Minato had several cuts and burns mostly because he was hunched over Kushina protecting her. Kushina only had small cuts on her arms from protecting her stomach and she was bleeding from her head courtesy of a rock. Jiraiya only had a broken arm and leg so He wasn't too bad. Natsumi however was the worst of all four. She was still unconscious and was lying in a crater; smoke was still coming off of her seal which had burned itself into her skin never to go away. She was bleeding all over her body and was a ghostly shade of white not only that but she was no longer the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi's chakra.

* * *

The Burning Fox head raced across the globe searching for the one who called it. When it found him s zeroed in on its target. With blinding speed it shot towards him like a falling star and entered into the seal on his stomach.

**BOOM** a small shockwave was sent across the entire Island upon its entry.

Naruto looked down at the seal on his stomach as it faded away "What the hell…" he said as he collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

"**NARUTO!"** Kurama yelled just before he too was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 8. Keep your eyes open for Chapter 9 I only have to type it and post it other than that its done, it should be up by the end of the week. Oh and FYI I will eventually be making my chapters shorter and with faster updates so please do not bug me about updating quickly it really gets annoying after a while. Again please review I like to reply to them.


	9. Approaching Darkness

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N: **Just a reminder I am taking a hiatus for _Red Fox Naruto._ Shit is about to get real with the arrival of my OC's I hope you guys like them they were fun to make. Well here is chapter 9 so enjoy and review please

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter IX: Approaching Darkness

_The Burning Fox head raced across the globe searching for the one who called it. When it found him s zeroed in on its target. With blinding speed it shot towards him like a falling star and entered into the seal on his stomach._

_**BOOM**__ a small shockwave was sent across the entire Island upon its entry._

_Naruto looked down at the seal on his stomach as it faded away "What the hell…" he said as he collapsed to the ground and blacked out._

"_**NARUTO!"**__ Kurama yelled just before he too was consumed by the darkness._

As Naruto lay there unconscious three figures appeared in the clearing, two men and a woman, and they were most certainly not members of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Are you sure this is where you found it Shakiin?" the woman asked. She wore a black dress that went down mid-thigh; it had sleeves and revealed a lot of cleavage. She wore incredibly high boots with three inch heels that left about two inches between them and her dress. Her Hair was tied in a braid and it hung over her right shoulder. All in all she was freaking hot as hell

Shakiin, as he was called, was a man that stood at around six feet tall. He had short black hair with a purple Mohawk running down the middle. He wore an open gray shirt with a black tie, blazer and pants and he wore sandals on his feet.

"Yeah I'm sure that it's here Jennifer. I said it was under an apple tree in the middle of a clearing. Is that not what I said?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he really didn't like women that much especially when one was to be considered his superior. "Damn Bitch."

Jennifer ignored that last comment as she led the other two towards the apple tree. At the base of the tree they saw something they did not expect, a young boy lying face down in the dirt.

"Hohohohohoho what do we have here?" the third member of the group laughed as he stood over the unconscious form of Naruto. This man was much older than the other two. He had a long silver beard and mustache that reached his toes; he was completely bald and wore sunglasses despite it being night out. Like Shakiin he wore black except his was more like a robe than a suit with white trimmings. Being old the man he leaned on an equally old wooden staff.

As he investigated the boy something next to him caught his eye. There it was the devil fruit they were looking for except there was one problem, there was a bite taken out of it.

"It appears that he was correct Jennifer, the Fruit was here, however he failed to mention that a brat ate it. Tell us Shakiin why did you leave it here and get us when you found it"

"Shut up Apollo!" Shakiin yelled "How was I supposed to know a brat would eat it?"

"You do realize you could have brought it back to us right?"

Shakiin's eyes widened with shock he honestly never thought of that. Keeping a straight face he walked over to the tree "SO STUPID!" He yelled

**WHAM** he slammed his head against the tree breaking it and sending the upper portion flying.

While Shakiin was smashing his head against trees and Apollo was poking the boy with his staff Jennifer thought over the situation carefully 'we have been on this mission for the last eighteen months and this was the only lead we could find now it's a dead end.' She proceded to place her head face in her hand "The Director is not going to be pleased with this" she sighed

"So what should we do? Are we even sure that this was the fruit he wanted?" Apollo asked as he poked the boy.

"I'm sure that was it." Shakiin replied "it matched all the descriptions given in the legends that we found."

"This would have been easier if it was recorded in the Devil Fruit Manual."

"I say we call the director and see what he wants us to do." Jennifer said

"That's a horrible idea Jennifer" Shakiin said

Jennifer as about to retaliate when Apollo spoke up

"I say we call the director and see what he wants us to do."

"That's an excellent idea Apollo!" Shakkin said "give me a minute I'll call him right now." He said as he pulled out a transponder snail

'That was what I just said you assholes' Jennifer thought

"budup budup budup…budup budup budup…" it rang "budup budup budup…**CLICK**"

"Hello?" a voice answered

"Oh it's you Ling" Shakiin growled "Is the Director there?"

"Sorry he can't come to the snail right now, so please leave a message after the 'beep' BEEP!"

At this time Jennifer who had about just enough of these idiots as she so delicately calls them grabbed the snail "Look here Ling we don't have time for you to be fooling around. We have an urgent update for the director concerning the Devil fruit he's had us looking for for the last year and a half."

"Right Away Jenny-chan!" the man on the other end said

"I told him to stop calling me that." She growled clearly getting more pissed off by the minute. Shakiin and Apollo however were snickering like idiots behind her "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled

"Hello? Jennifer are you there?" a new voice said from the transponder snail

"Yes Director I am here" she said

"I take it you three found it?"

"Yessir but…"

"But!?" the voice asked

"A child ate it"

"WHAT!? OUCH DAMN THAT'S HOT! SOMEBODY GET ME A TOWEL I JUST SPILT MY COFFEE!?"

At this all three sweat-dropped, seriously why did they have to work for this guy?

After that little fiasco the snail calmed down a bit "damn if somebody ate it that really throws an monkey wrench in to the operation. I knew I should have sent Grimm and not you three." At the sound of that name all three of them shuddered in slight terror. Clearly this Grimm fellow was not somebody you wanted to mess with. "No matter bring the child back with you this may be a blessing in disguise. Make absolute sure nobody knows that he's missing. Understood?"

"Yessir!" all three said as the snail went to sleep.

* * *

Back on the _Thousand Sunny_ the other eight Straw Hat Pirates were starting to get worried. Luffy and Naruto had been gone for a while now, hell Zoro was back before them. Not only that but that loud boom and sudden wind really worried them.

"Alright that does it we're going to look for them!" Nami ordered "Let's split into groups so we find them faster."

"I'LL GO WITH NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji bellowed with hearts in his eyes

"Sorry Sanji-kun but I think I'll go with Zoro" Robin said much to the cooks dislike

"Damn Marimo. Damn Marimo" Sanji said as he beat his fist into the ground.

"Don't blame me ero-cook just because she chose to be with the better man."

"What did you say?" Sanji asked going into fight mode

"You heard me dartboard brow!"

"Shitty swordsman!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr" Zoro and Sanji growled as they got within an inch of each other's faces, everyone could see the sparks flying as clear as day.

**BONK** Nami hit them both on the head leaving several lumps "Idiots" she said clearly irritated by their antics.

"Damn witch" Zoro said under his breath

"Ahhhhh Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry." Sanji said in love mode

"I call Franky!" Chopper cried just before Usopp

"Aww I wanted to go with Franky." Usopp pouted

"Maybe next time Usopp for now go with Brook." Nami said

"YoHoHoHoHoHo!" the skeleton laughed "Ah I just remembered something important" he turned towards Robin and Nami "Before we leave can you show me your-"

**THWAK** he was cut off by Sanji kicking his skull.

"I am surrounded by Idiots." Nami said as she placed her head in her hands

"Sorry not today Brook." Robin said with a hint of amusement.

"SUPER!" Franky yelled as he struck a pose "we all have our partners so let's go!"

"Aye!" the crew responded

"Chopper we're taking the Black Rhino!" the cyborg told the reindeer. Quickly they raced to the soldier docking deck.

"Wait you guys we need to decide who's going where!" Nami cried after them but Chopper and Franky were already on the Rhino theme motorcycle when they heard her.

"Let's ride little Bro!" Franky said as he finished restyling his hair into its original look.

**VROOM **Once they left the dock they heard Nami call out to them

"You two take the southern art of the Island! Brook and Usopp you two take the eastern side! Robin and Zoro you guys take the western. Sanji, you and I will take the Northern! Is that OK with everyone?"

"Yep"

"No Problem"

"Sounds like fun"

"I'm all set"

"SUPER!"

"YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Anything Nami-swan says is a good idea!"

"Good Let's Go!" She said

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy was running around the whole Island looking for _Sunny, _Naruto and that weird red light he saw, really whichever he found first.

"Damn where are Naruto and the Ship?" He said to himself while he scratched his head "That red light was pretty awesome too, I wonder what it was. Oh well Naruto said the ship was south of here, so if I go in the warmest direction I'll find them." He said with a grin "Shishishishishi I'm so smart"

Five minutes later Luffy found himself back at the _Thousand Sunny._ How? By pure luck that's how.

"OI GUYS I'M BACK!" He called out. No one responded "Hey where is everyone?" he wondered

**BWOING **he shot his arms onto the _Sunny_ and pulled himself onto her.

**SNAP** his arms returned to their normal length with a snap.

"This is so weird, maybe they went back on to the Island" he closed his eyes and let his spirit wander the entire Island looking for his Nakama. "Alright there they are" he said as he found everyone "but where are Naruto and his fox buddy, oh wait there he is." He said as a smile spread across his face. Suddenly three presences caught his attention; whoever they were they were strong, with Naruto and not friendly. Luffy's eyes snapped open as he turned towards the North-West section of the Island. "Here I come" he said as he took off in that direction

* * *

In a Marine base not far from the Island a man sat at his desk and stared out the window behind him, his back to the doors of the room. He had lavender Hair that was slicked back and was roughly shoulder length. He was noticeably slim in stature a sign that he was high ranking and had others do most of his fighting.

A Marine Soldier entered into the room "Excuse me Director Sir, Grimm is here."

"Good send him in"

In walked a tall man roughly six feet tall. His figure was shadowed however one could see the large claymore strapped to his back.

"Ah Grimm Come in take a seat" the Director said as he turned around, his face covered by shadows. The man standing across from him gave no response.

"I take it your last mission was successful?" Grimm nodded

"Excellent! Now I have another mission for you." The Director said

"What is it?" the man said

"It appears that Shakiin, Jennifer and Apollo have found the fruit I sent them after, however a child ate it. Kill all witnesses and bring that child to me alive, I cannot count on those three t do the job"

"you want me to eliminate them?"

"NO! GOOD GOD NO! Just make sure they make it back alive and whole!"

"Consider it done." Grimm said as he turned to leave

"WAIT!" Grimm stopped

"Bring the brat back unspoiled!" the director commanded "he could be a valuable asset to us."

"It will be done" **FWOOSH**Grimm vanished from sight

'Damn I almost forgot how specific you have to be with Grimm as to who he can kill and who he can mess up' The Director went back to looking out at the sea, just in time to see Grimm fly off towards the island on a large flying reptilian creature.

"This is actually turning out quite well even though I wanted to eat that Devil Fruit. Once those four get back I will have in my hands the Ultimate weapon. Convincing a child to help me should be a piece of cake they are pretty stupid anyway. Then with the Government's ultimate assassin team and the most powerful Zoan nobody can stop me! I will rule the world! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed to himself.

* * *

And there ends Chapter 9. please review as always with your thoughts comments and predictions. Again Shit is about to go down so get ready for short action packed chapters that will be coming out faster than normal.


	10. Jiji's Tail

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter X: Jiji's Tail

_The Burning Fox head raced across the globe searching for the one who called it. When it found him s zeroed in on its target. With blinding speed it shot towards him like a falling star and entered into the seal on his stomach._

_**BOOM**__ a small shockwave was sent across the entire Island upon its entry._

_Naruto looked down at the seal on his stomach as it faded away "What the hell…" he said as he collapsed to the ground and blacked out._

"_**NARUTO!"**__ Kurama yelled just before he too was consumed by the darkness._

* * *

Naruto awoke and found himself in a familiar place. At first he was confused about where he was, it was a sewer filled with water that was up to his ankles. Naruto found it rather odd that he felt weak in such a small amount of water, but he passed it off as nothing.

"**Naruto"** a voice called his name it was definitely a male speaking.

Naruto raced through the halls of his mindscape until he reached the source of the voice, Kurama's cage, correction where his cage should have been. There was nothing there, not even Kurama.

"**Naruto"** the voice called again it was louder this time and sounded similar to Kurama's voice.

"Who's there?" the blond asked

"**oh for the love of Kami."** The voice said to itself. **"ITS ME DUMBASS!"**

"Kurama?"

"**About Damn time you got here brat. I know I shouldn't do this but I'm bored" **the Furball said

"Do what?" Naruto asked but he was cut off

**KRAK** the entire area began to break and fall chunks of the celing and walls fell all around him

**KRAK** more fissures appeared and the chamber began to rumble as if it was going to collapse at any given moment.

"What the Hell's going on!?" Naruto screamed

"**I'm getting you out of there!"**

**KROOSH** Naruto's sewer mindscape completely collapsed revealing a white space, the only splash of color was Kurama, who was now easily three times his original size.

"Kurama? What the Hell happened to you?"

"**Let me show you what happened" **the fox said as he reared his head all nine tails circled him pointed towards his open maw. Small balls of blue and red gathered together forming a massive (when I say Massive I mean 5 times the size of Kurama) Black ball. He then condenced it before swallowing it..

**BOOM** Kurama fired an enormous blast of Chakra, careful not to hit Naruto.

**KABOOM** it caused a massive explosion in the distance.

"Holy…" Naruto said wide-eyed

"**That's right Bitches Kurama is back at Full Power! Oh Hell Yeah!"** The Fox cheered as he started to dance.

Naruto just stared at the dancing fox wide-eyed. Natsumi was supposed to have Kurama's chakra sealed in her. Hiruzen had separated it so that Natsumi would have better control over the chakra since the Fox's influence wouldn't be there. But here before him stood Kurama at full power, and if he had all his power back what the hell happened to his "sister?"

"Confused are you?" a new voice said that caused both Naruto and Kurama (One stop dancing) to turn towards the newcomer

It was an elderly with spikey gray hair. He wore a high collar cloak and a necklace with six megatama. In his right hand was a staff with a ring adorning it. His eyes were light purple in color with a ripple pattern. Next to him stood a shadowy figure with horns, a tail and red eyes.

"**Jiji?"** Kurama asked as tears formed in his eyes

"good to see you Kurama" the old man said with a smile. "it's been what several hundred years"

"**Nine hundred by my count Jiji" **he said while smiling

"Kurama who the hell is that Old guy?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the old dude

**BONK** **"Show some respect baka, that's Jiji also known as the Sage of the Six Paths!"**

"That's fine but I don't see how this concerns me…WHAT!?" Naruto was completely shocked. This old guy was supposedly the strongest shinobi to ever exist.

"GOHOHOHOHOHO!" the Sage laughed as he watched the scene play out infront of him

"**PWEET!"** a loud whistle was heard gaining everyone's attention

"**I understand that this is a touching reunion for you Arashi but would you please explain to these two boobs why they are here."** The shadow figure paused for a second **"no time to explain summarize."**

"Right I am known as the Sage of the Six paths but my real name is Phoenix D Arashi. What I am about to tell you is extremely important but you cannot tell a soul about it. You both know that my two sons became the Senju and Uchiha clans."

"**Yeah, they were quite the pricks if you ask me."** Kurama

"This isn't true." The sage said as he lowered his head

"**WHAT!?"** Kurama yelled

"Ooh a plot twist" Naruto said getting interested

"I had a total of four children, three sons and a daughter. The two that you know were born after I became known as the Sage of the Six paths and they were twins. My eldest two were my pride and joy but in gaining such a reputation I lost them."

"**what do you mean Jiji?"**

"My eldest son, Hao ate a devil fruit, probably what could be considered one of the most powerful Zoan Devil fruit able to compete with the Typhon Typhon no mi, The Biju Biju no Mi model: Juubi no Bakemono."

"So your eldest son was a Devil Fruit user?" Both Naruto and Kurama asked

"Yes and for the longest time he had control over his human and hybrid forms making him far stronger than me. Not once did he attempt to transform into his full beast form out of fear. One day he did transform and all hell broke loose."

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Umi was held hostage by some rival shinobi that overpowered me when all seemed lost Hao arrived. He didn't just beat down those men he absolutely destroyed them. And in that split moment of bloodlust he transformed into his full monster form and lost control destroying everything in his path. Umi tried to help him regain control of his monster form but it didn't work he fired his version of the Bijuu bomb point blank at her." He said as tears rolled down his face.

"**He lost control?"** Kurama asked **"I thought you became a beast with a human mind?"**

"**Normally with a Zoan it's easy to control. But take your friend Chopper for example. Two years ago he would lose control when he changed into his "Monster Point" now he has control" **The shadow man said **"Enough of this back to your sob story old man."**

"At the time I could do nothing to stop the beast that consumed my son and killed my daughter." The sage said "As fate would have it after a year of running away from it I found a Devil Fruit called the Hyuzu Hyuzu no Mi (Fuse Fuse fruit) it gave me the power to fuse and split anything. I hoped to use that power to save Hao and after a long and difficult battle I weakened the beast enough to separate Hao from it. However instead of reverting back to a fruit the beast remained for some unknown reason.

"Like I mentioned before in order for me to split things like I did with Hao and the Juubi I must fuse either part of what I split. I intended to fuse myself with the Juubi but Hao stopped me."

"Why the hell would he stop you from doing that!? What happened Next?"

"Hao forced me to fuse with him once the fusion was complete Hao became the dominate force."

"**Hurry up old man"**

"Using the Ten Dragon Seal he split the beast from its chakra and reseal the monster within himself. In our mindscape he told me his final wish…"

_Flashback no jutsu:_

_Hao turned to his father._

"_Hey old man I have one last favor to ask you"_

"_What do you mean last Hao?"_

"_Please use Chibaku Tensei to make a prison for me and this monster and cast it into the sky."_

"_I will make a prison for the monster but not for you! You are my son I cannot lose you!"_

"_I unleashed this beast and killed Umi dad, the least I could do to redeem myself is to take this thing to hell with me."_

_At this time the most powerful shinobi ever had waterfalls flowing from his eyes. Without further delay he embraced his oldest son for what would be the last time. _

"_It's OK dad. It's Ok." _

"_**Chibaku Tensei**__"_

_**DOOM**__ A massive moon soon hovered in the sky and the sage Split his Son from himself and prepared to imprison his son in the moon_

"_Don't see this as goodbye, rather whenever you see the moon I'll be there." The young man said to his father. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too" Hao said with a smile as he fused with the moon_

_Flashback no jutsu end_

"Holy Shit…" Naruto and Kurama were both stunned.

"The last memory of my eldest son is his smiling face"

"**Then you used Creation of All Things to create me, my bros and sisters"** Kurama said before he noticed the Sage's face **"Let me guess, Not Exactly?"**

"Kurama in all honesty using Creation of All Things kills the user since it uses his or her life force to create life. I created you Biju using my Devil Fruit abilities. I split the Beast's chakra into Nine and fused each on with a Zoan type I spent a long time searching the world for. I used seven Mythical Zoans and two regular Zoans to create you nine, Hao's children.

"**WHAT!?"** Kurama was stunned

"You were all just masses of the Ten Tailed Monster's chakra that "ate" Devil Fruits thanks to my abilities. For instance you, Kurama, have the abilities of the Inu Inu no Mi model: Kitsune."

"**This is where I come in" Smokey said "In order to maintain the balance of the world nine new Devil Fruits were created to act as counter-measures and backdoors for the Biju. You Blonde ate the Biju Biju no Mi model: Kyuubi no Kitsune which was one of those nine."**

"I still don't get what they do." Naruto said tilting his head

Smokey face palmed **"I'll try and explain this simply. The Biju are Masses of chakra that were "fed" Devil Fruits, in Kurama's case, Inu Inu no Mi model: Kitsune, he can create Foxfire anywhere on his body, transform, copy others and create illusions." **

"**WAIT! I've been able to do those things this whole time!?"**

"GOHOHOHOHO"

"TAHAHAHAHA"

"heheheheheheh (I haven't decided on Naruto's laugh yet) all three laughed at Kurama

"It's been nine hundred Kurama, I was sure that all of you would have at least discovered your other abilities by now." The Sage said as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"What about me?" Naruto asked

"**Right, your Fruit was made as an escape route and counter measures for the Biju. Once consumed you were transformed into a true Jinchuruki."**

"?"

"**You and Kurama are now one yet two different persons."**

"**?" **it was Kurama's turn to be confused

Again Smokey face palmed **"On your own Naruto you can turn into a Nine Tailed Fox or a Human Nine Tailed Fox hybrid. Kurama now has the ability to leave your body and manifest a physical form any time you want. When you two are united Naruto can do everything that Kurama can do."**

"Oh I get it now" Naruto said finally understanding his new powers "So are you two going to train us in our powers?"

"**Hell no!"** Smokey said **"Where's the fun in seeing you two screw up using them if we teach you? I'll tell you a little secret about All Devil Fruits.**

"**What?"** Naruto and Kurama asked completely interested

"**They are limited by the user's imagination. Now you should start to wake up. Three people are carrying you away from your friends."**

"Who are they?"

"**I don't know."** Smokey said, though he really did know **"but even as you are now you won't be able to scratch them, but don't worry your Mother, Father, Sister, Brother and Uncle are heading right where you are now."**

Naruto flinched slightly at that comment thinking smokey was talking about his biological family. "Wait Brother and Uncle?"

"Yes those pirates that you befriended." The sage said "they are your Nakama are they not?"

"**Damn Right they are!" **Kurama said

"Well then it's time for you to wake up" the Sage said as the poked Naruto's forhead with his index figure. "Know this Naruto, there is a war coming and no matter what you do nothing will change whether you are involved or not. People will die and there is no changing it one could be you. If you die then who will save the Elemental Nations?"

"I really don't care." Naruto said as he began to fade

"heh" the Sage chuckled as a smile crept on his face. Soon he and Naruto and Smokey faded away.

Back in the real world Naruto opened his eyes.

* * *

Here ends chapter 10. Yes I left it will a cliffhanger I am so evil. Here's a list of 19 Devil Fruits that I made for this story. Don't worry there's plenty more where these came from (like another 20) All will appear in this story and be important to the overall plot.

Here are the Biju Biju Fruits (Tailed Beast Tailed Beast Fruit):

Biju Biju no Mi model: Juubi no Bakemono (Ten tailed Monster)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Ichini no Tanuki (One tailed Tanuki)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Nibi no Bakeneko (Two Tailed Bakeneko)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Sanbi no Kame (Three Tailed Turtle)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Yonbi no Saru (Four tailed Monkey)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Gobi no Uma (Five tailed Horse)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Rokubi no Namekuji (Six tailed Slug)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven Tailed Rhinocerous Beetle)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Hachibi no Ushi-oni (Eight Tailed Ox demon)

Biju Biju no Mi model: Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox)

These are the ones that were "eaten" by the Biju creating them:

Inu Inu no Mi model: Tanuki (Dog Dog: Tanuki model)

Neko Neko no Mi model: bakeneko (Cat Cat: Bakeneko model)

Kame Kame no Mi model: Raionkame (Turtle Turtle: Lion Turtle model)

Saru Saru no Mi model: Ōzaru (Monkey Monkey: Great Ape model)

Uma Uma no Mi model: Hippocampi (Horse Horse: Hippocampi model)

Name Name no Mi (Slug Slug fruit)

Konchu Konchu no Mi model: Kabutomushi (Bug Bug: Rhinocerous Beetle)

Ushi Ushi no Mi model: Ushi-oni (Ox Ox: Bull Demon)

Inu Inu no Mi model: Kitsune (Dog Dog: Kitsune model)

I know Apes don't have tails but give me a break it sounds cool As for the Hippocampi the five tails is a horse and dolphin so it seems to make sense. See you all in chapter 11 or _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_ yeah probably that one first even though Shit is hitting the fan.


	11. Secret Justice

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N: **here is where shit begins to speed up. my chapters will now probably be around 2000 words or less and expect them to be out at least once a week or more if I can do that.

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter XI: Secret Justice

_The Director went back to looking out at the sea, just in time to see Grimm fly off towards the island on a large flying reptilian creature. _

"_This is actually turning out quite well even though I wanted to eat that Devil Fruit. Once those four get back I will have in my hands the Ultimate weapon. Convincing a child to help me should be a piece of cake they are pretty stupid anyway. Then with the Government's ultimate assassin team and the most powerful Zoan I will rule the world! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed to himself _

"Damn why do I have to carry the Kid?"

"Because I said so Shakiin." Jennifer said

"Does the Director really expect me to carry this kid all the way back to the base?"

"Yes"

"You are a real bitch and the Director is a bastard." He retorted

"Shut up Shakiin" Jennifer replied getting even more annoyed with the man

"You two act like a married couple" Apollo commented

Suddenly Jennifer tensed and stopped walking. Shakiin didn't see this and walked right into her

"What the hell Jennifer warn us before you stop!"

"What's wrong Jennifer?" the old man asked

"There are two… no four voices heading right for us."

"WHAT?!" both men yelled "What do we do?"

"You two go on ahead I'll deal with them" she said as her right hand began to turn black.

* * *

On the Northern side of the Island Nami and Sanji found nothing on the whereabouts of Naruto or Luffy. Well that is until Sanji felt Naruto's presence. Once he locked onto it they began to run towards the northwestern shore.

"Sanji-kun are you sure they're this way?"

"Yes Nami-swan Naruto is this way though I cannot say the same for that rubber idiot."

"Don't worry about Luffy I'm sure he's fine. It's Naruto I'm worried about. You said there were three other presences with him?"

"Yes and they aren't with us."

"Let's Hurry."

"Hai Nami-swan" the cook swooned

* * *

On the western side of the Island Zoro and Robin had concluded their search. Of course Zoro's sense of direction didn't help at all.

"Mil Ojos Fleur!" Robin sad as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, using her powers Robin sprouted one thousand eyes all over the island scanning quickly for Naruto. "Gottcha" she said "Zoro Naruto's this way." She pointed north of their location

"What makes you so sure about that Robin?" Zoro asked

"Call it maternal instincts." She replied with her usual half smile "besides I just saw him"

"Zoro smirked at her last comment "so you see yourself as the kid's mother?"

"Yes"

"Good, cause I feel the same way."

"You feel like his mother?"

"Not that on the other one!" the swordsman growled

"Zoro I didn't know you were the fatherly type."

"Don't act so surprised Robin, and don't tell anyone what I said or I'll gut you."

"Under stood" she said as they took off towards Naruto, or in Zoro's case god knows where. "Uh Zoro that's the wrong way."

"Damn!" he said as he turned around to follow her

* * *

Jennifer stood still and waited for the interlopers. They were still coming and quickly from both sides this did not worry her she felt calm and collected.

"Apollo and Shakiin should be at the shore by now." Her thoughts were interrupted by two loud crashes

"I SEE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN! A blond haired man yelled as he burst through the trees.

**WHACK** the orange haired woman that was with him knocked him upside the head "Shut up Sanji she could be an enemy."

Jennifer turned her attention towards the other two

"Where's Naruto?" The black haired woman asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Who are you and who are you working for?" the green haired swordsman demanded as he pointed one of his swords at her.

'Three swords? He must be Roronoa Zoro, then that means these are the Straw Hat Pirates. And if that kid's name is Naruto then we may be in over our heads.' "My name is Jennifer. I take it you four came to get the brat?"

"Damn right we did now where is he?" Nami demanded

"My partners have him. If you want to get to them you'll have to go through me." She said

**CHAK** each of the Pirates readied for a fight. Four against one seems unfair however neither side knew how strong the other was.

"Soru (**a/n**: Shave)"** VWIP** Jennifer vanished from sight. The pirates were slightly shocked by that move. They had seen it done before namely by a certain group of individuals.

**VWIP** she reappeared in front of Nami, her right hand in an upward swiping motion. "In combat it is normal to take out the weakest opponents first."

"Nami/Nami-swan!" the other three yelled

**KLANG** Nami blocked the strike with her staff. "Just because I'm cute doesn't mean I'm weak."

Jennifer remained silent as she brought her right leg up and began to rotate on her left leg clearly going for a kick to Nami's head "Rankyaku (**a/n**: Tempest Kick)"

Nami felt herself get pulled to the ground barely dodging the deadly kick. **SLASH** the wave of compressed air sliced through the trees behind the Navigator. "That was a close one thanks Robin."

That didn't stop Jennifer as she brought her leg back around for another kick. "Rankyaku: Girochin (**a/n**: guillotine)!" **CLANG** this time she was intercepted by none other than Zoro, giving the Navigator time to get away.

"Interesting moves you got" he said he then noticed that she closed all he fingers on her right hand except the index figure, not only that but her hand was black and the figure seemed pointed.

"Shigan (**a/n**: Finger gun)!" **BLAM** Jennifer found her finger embedded in the ground.

**KLANG** Zoro sliced at her open stomach only to hear the sound of Metal hitting metal. 'I get it she's been using Busoshuko Haki to harden her body and hands making them as strong as steel'

When she wasn't paying attention Sanji attempted to sweep her legs out from underneath her. Normally he would never kick a woman so he planned to resort to immobilize her without harming her.

Jennifer however saw this coming and jumped backwards to avoid the cooks sweeping kick. She found herself parallel to the ground when it happened

"Seis Fleur" suddenly six arms sprouted out of her body while she was in midair. Four arms held her head while another two restrained her arms. "Clutch"

"Tekkai (**a/n**: iron body)! Jennifer yelled milliseconds before the arms attempted to snap her neck.

'She didn't use Haki?' Zoro wondered 'why?'

**THUD** she fell to the ground right on top of the archeologist's arms causing said woman to lose focus letting Jennifer go.

Jennifer stood back up and cracked her neck.

"Thunder Trap!" Jennifer now noticed that she was standing between three black clouds** BZZTKRAK **lightning shot out of the clouds ant struck her where she stood.

"Did that work?" Nami asked as she stepped forward.

"I don't think so." Zoro said "look"

Sure enough Jennifer was still standing though this time her entire body was black, her hands looked like claws, and her braid appeared to move so now she appeared to have an ancient Greek war helmet on her head complete with the plume. In short she looked like an ancient Greek warrior female

"To force me to use my full body armor I am impressed, but the fun has to end now." She said as she dropped into a hand stand and began to spin. Suddenly the heels on her boots elongated until they were both about the same length as Zoro's katana "Rankyaku: Ringu!" she released a circular wave of compressed air out from where she was "Rippuru!"Soon an armada of ring blades flew out at the Pirates.

**CLANG** Zoro being a boss took the attack head on. Nami dropped to the ground while Robin vanished into a bunch or petals. Sanji on the other hand leaped completely over the attack and was right above Jennifer.

"Brochette!" He yelled as he dropped downwards while spinning like a drill towards spear his opponent with his extended leg. Sensing him Jennifer stopped her attack and jumped out of the way deactivating her armor in the process.

"Cuerpo Fleur" Robins voice said as two of her bloomed out of the momentarily distracted Jennifer. "One wrong move and I'll finish you. Now where is Naruto?" Robin asked in a deadly serious tone.

"I already told you he's with my coworkers, but you will never reach them."

"And why is that?" Sanji asked

"Cause you'll al be dead within a short amount of time."

"What?" all four Pirates asked/demanded. Suddenly as if on cue all four of them began to cough and collapse to the ground clutching their chests desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"What's going on why is it getting so hard to breathe?" Nami asked

"Have you noticed the slight fog surrounding us?" now that she mentioned it there was a slight fog. "That is what I like to call carbon monoxide gas."

"I get it now." Zoro said as he propped himself up with Kitetsu III "it wasn't Haki it was a devil fruit you used to harden your body."

"That's correct I ate the Kabon Kabon no mi (Carbon Carbon fruit) it allows me to generate and manipulate Carbon that comes from my body. When arranged properly it can be as strong as diamond or a weak as graphite. I can also release it into the air allowing it to mingle with existing elements in the atmosphere and since my body is immune to it I am the only person on earth who can breathe such gases.

"Since you are going to die anyway I might as well tell you I am a member of the government's elite assassin team; CP0. We have all the same privileges as CP9 except for one thing. We can call down a Buster Call without the need of an admiral's golden transponder snail."

"Damn…" one by one each pirate fell to the ground unable to breathe anymore and passed into unconsciousness.

Jennifer got up and walked over towards Robin. "I'm sure the director will be very pleased when we even return with Nico Robin" she said as sh slapped a pair of sea stone handcuffs on her ad carried her towards her comrades.

* * *

Here ends Chapter eleven. Oh No they got Robin as well can nobody stop Jennifer and her Kabon Kabon abilities? Not to mention there are still two other members of CP0 on the island that haven't fought yet and let's not forget that Grimm is coming. I got the idea for the Kabon Kabon fruit after reading and watching Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood yes for you fanboys it was based off of Greed's abilities. hope to see you all in chapter 12


	12. Grimm Arrives

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for CP0 and all my custom devil fruits they are mine

**A/N**: Alright here is chapter 12 I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry but I have no other witty comments for you today so here it is.

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter XII: Grimm Arrives

"_Damn…" one by one each pirate fell to the ground unable to breathe anymore and passed into unconsciousness._

_Jennifer got up and walked over towards Robin. "I'm sure the director will be very pleased when we even return with Nico Robin" she said as she slapped a pair of sea stone handcuffs on her and carried the archeologist towards her comrades._

"cough…cough" Nami forced herself awake it was still very difficult to breath with the carbon monoxide fog surrounding them. With great difficulty she disconnected a section of her sorcery climatact and begun to twirl it slowly "cough… Breeze…cough…Tempo." A breeze came out of the staff section dispersing the carbon monoxide fog, just in time to any longer and they would be suffering permanent brain damage or worse, death.

Both men from the monster trio pushed themselves up to their knees still struggling to catch their breath.

"Damn that bitch" Zoro said as he propped himself up

"She was so cruel" Sanji cried "but she was so hot!"

"She took Robin" Nami said

"WHAT!?"

"Hold on Robin-chwan your knight in shining armor shall save you!" Sanji bellowed as he stood up only to collapse back to the ground.

"Hold still and catch your breath Sanji-kun." Nami said "I only just got rid of the fog."

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked.

"Rest then we go after them" Nami said

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees behind them. **CRASH** "RAAAAAAHHH!" a figure roared as he burst through the trees "WHERE'S NARUTO?" he yelled

"Oh it's just you"

"Rubber shit head…" Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette

"Luffy!" Nami yelled

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" Luffy asked

"We were attacked by a government agent." Zoro said

Luffy's expression hardened at that comment "the worst part is they got Robin-chwan and Naruto." Sanji said

"Where are they?" Luffy demanded

"They went that way Luffy" Nami said as she pointed after the assassin

"Wait here I'll get them back" Luffy said as he raced after Jennifer

Apollo and Shakiin sat by the small boat they came in waiting for Jennifer. Naruto was tied and gagged in the boat.

"Where the hell is she?" Shakiin wondered

"Relax Shakiin our mission is a success" Apollo said as he chugged down a bottle of scotch "even if someone were to find us they would be hopelessly out matched."

"Not only that but I got us a little something extra" a new voice said

"Huh?" both men turned towards the voice and saw Jennifer walk out through the trees carrying what appeared to be another person.

"About time you got here bitch" Shakiin said "what did those people actually pose a challenge?"

"Very funny Shakiin, if you must know the brat is apparently a member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"WHAT!?"

"Interesting" Apollo commented "it appears we have made enemies of the Straw Hat Pirates"

"They aren't as strong as the rumors say; I defeated four of them by myself and even captured Nico Robin."

"I call Shenanigans!" Shakiin said raising his hand in protest

"Are you doubting me?" Jennifer growled

"Yes since not even CP9 could defeat them I highly doubt you could beat four on your own your power level is only 2300."

"Tell that to their bodies"

"I bet you 100 beli you didn't even kill them. They are probably getting back up right now and are heading right this way."

"You're on." She said shaking his hand "they were breathing carbon monoxide in large quantities while they fought me."

"Jennifer I do believe Shakiin is correct you do rely heavily on your devil fruit powers" the old man butted in "I don't recall you using Tekkai or Kami-e that much. During our training sessions you use the other four arts more often and when you do you back them up with your abilities."

"So?"

"So what would happen if you had sea stone cuffs clapped on you?"

"I'll manage"

"Ha I'll bet you two million Beli that you can't go one day without using your powers in a fight!" Shakiin said

"If that makes you happy I'll take that bet"

While the three assassins argued Naruto opened his eyes. At first he had no idea where he was but soon noticed he was on a small boat and he wasn't alone Robin was lying down next to him her body seemed to be relatively unresponsive.

"Where the hell are we?" he said to Kurama

"**I think we are being held hostage kid."**

"What makes you say that?"

"**You really don't understand sarcasm do you?"**

"Whatever let's kick these guys' asses and go home."

"**I couldn't agree more. Now how do I get out of you so I can fight with my powers?"**

"You really think I know how that works?"

"**No but I can't imagine it being too hard. Seriously we've seen Luffy, Robin and Chopper use their powers easily. How hard could it be?"**

"HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ROBIN AND ME?" Naruto yelled at the assassins alerting them to his presence.

'**What the Hell is he thinking? He could have stayed quiet and just practiced in silence trying to get these powers to work.'** Kurama thought to himself **'I guess if this doesn't work it'll all fall to me to save the day.'**

"It appears that one of our guests is awake" Apollo said

"Remember Jennifer if this kid tries to fight back you can't use your powers otherwise you owe me two million belli."

Jennifer just stared at the boy in silence. Did he know he ate a powerful devil fruit? Does he know how to use its power? Either way this may not be easy for her.

"I asked you a question!"

"Does it really matter who we are? But if you must know we work for the government and as for why we are taking you let's just say you two are valuable assets to the government."

"RAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he charged the assassins. He didn't like these guys. They had basically called him and Robin tools for their own plans whatever they were, he really didn't want to find out.

Inside the whiteness of their shared mind Kurama began to meditate **'got to figure out how these powers work at least the foxfire and getting out of here. I'll worry about transforming later.'** He thought with a perverted grin and a heavy blush as a small trail of blood trickled down his nose. **'No bad Kurama this is not the time to be thinking about that!" **he said as he hit himself on the head

Naruto first charged at Apollo thinking he was the best target to start with.

"**Kami-e**" Apollo said as he let himself go limp like paper.

Naruto threw a barrage of punches and kicks at the old man but to his surprise he was dodging them all.

**WHAM** a fist came out of nowhere and nailed the blond in the head and throwing him several metes back. "Don't forget kid you are fighting three people here."

Naruto pushed himself back up a trail of blood trickled down his forehead. "That one hurt"

"I bet it did" Shakiin said "**Soru**!" he vanished and reappeared right in front of the blond and grabbed him by the throat.

**CREEK **Naruto felt his windpipe being crushed "ACK!" he coughed up a bit of blood

**KRASH** Shakiin slammed Naruto into the ground. "The director said he wanted you alive, though he never said we had to keep you unhurt." He grabbed a fist full of blond hair and hoisted Naruto back up **WHAM** he slammed the poor boy's head against his knee breaking the kid's nose. "You are so weak." He said as he threw Naruto to the side

'Damn' Naruto thought 'I can't give up Robin is in trouble!' the boy forced himself to stand back up "cough…cough!" he spat up more blood 'damn it's hard to breath'

"You still want more?" Shakiin asked sarcastically

'Concentrate. Picture myself as a human-Nine tailed fox hybrid' Naruto thought to himself as Shakiin advanced.

"**Damn it Naruto just fight him with what you know! Worry about transforming and using my abilities later!"**

"Huh? Oh right!" Naruto said as he put his hands into a familiar hand sign, this gesture caught the assassins off guard for a split second. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" he yelled as two hundred Naruto's poofed into existence. 'Never made that many before'

"RRRRAAAAAAAH!" the clones yelled as they charged. Unknown to the assassins Naruto had two clones help him form two spheres of chakra in his hands.

Suddenly Apollo jumped in front of the charging clones and held his staff in a thrusting position. "**Shigan-cue: Break Shot**!" he yelled as he thrust the staff forward **SHUNK-POOF** he punched a hole through the first clone tearing strait through it **WHAM** the staff smacked the second clone in the chest throwing him back into the rest of the clones scattering them all and dispelling most if not all of them.

Through the smoke from the clones Naruto charged both arms cocked back "Take this! **RASENGAN**!"

"**Tekkai!**" Shakiin yelled just before Naruto slammed the blue spheres into his stomach. The force of the attack slid Shakiin back about a meter and shredded his shirt and jacket, other than that there was no visible damage on the skin.

"I don't get it that should have torn a hole right through you."

"If it's any conciliation you did ruin my coat and shirt." The assassin replied "if I hadn't used my Haki you probably would have torn a hole through me"

**CHINK** a chain suddenly wrapped itself around Naruto "what the…" he collapsed to his knees as if all his energy was being sapped away.

"Struggle all you want" Jennifer said "Those are sea stone chains they are as strong as diamond and they seal away the powers of the devil fruit so don't even try you'll only hurt yourself."

"Damn it Jennifer I was going to show him something cool!"

"Call it cool all you want it isn't all that impressive."

While those two were fuming Apollo appeared behind Naruto and quickly chopped the back of his neck knocking the already weak boy out "Let's get out of here before more of them show up." He said as he tossed Naruto into the boat right on top of Robin's lap.

"Agreed"

**CRASH** "RAAAAAAHHH!" a figure roared as he burst through the trees "WHERE'RE NARUTO AND ROBIN?" he yelled.

"**About time you showed up, idiot." **

"Huh?" Naruto said looking up "oh it's just Luffy" he laid back down into unconsciousness.

Luffy stared down the assassins, right hand holding down his hat as a breeze came by rustling it. "Which one of you messed with my crew?" he asked deadly serious.

"That would be me." Jennifer said

"If you're referring to the blond brat in the boat that was me." Shakiin said

"I guess that means I'm gonna have to kick your asses."

"Careful you two that's "Straw Hat" Luffy" Apollo said "Don't you know the things he's done?"

"Doesn't matter who he is or what he's done, we are still stronger than him." Jennifer said confidently

**THWAK** Luffy suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her right in the head, knocking her to the ground, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth and forehead. Apollo and Shakiin were slightly stunned by his speed it was as fast if not faster than theirs.

**WHAP** Luffy wrapped his legs around Apollo's midsection and arms preventing him from moving "**Gomu Gomu no Hammer!" **Luffy yelled as he slammed Apollo head first into the ground. The poor old man had his head and shoulders buried in the ground.

"Damn you!" Shakiin yelled as he cupped his hands back into a tiger palm "**Tobu Shigan: Ten**" he threw his hands forward so fast that each finger shot a small bullet of compressed air at Luffy. But he didn't stop at just ten he kept them coming. "**Barrage!"**

Luffy just stood there and let the bullets fly at him. To Shakiin it looked as though Luffy was swaying back and forth as he dodged every single bullet as he began to charge forward "**Gomu Gomu no**"Luffy said as he threw his right arm back and turned it black "**Bullet!" THWUD** he punched Shakiin right in the solar plexus throwing him into the boat **CRASH**

"Damn he's strong" Shakiin said as he got back up, Apollo and Jennifer also got back up though they didn't say anything.

"Is that all you got; Ponytail, Mohawk, Geezer" Luffy suddenly tensed and jumped back just in time to dodge a claymore that buried itself up to the hilt where he was just standing.

**BOOM **a new figure crashed between the two parties he stood up and pulled the claymore out of the earth with little effort. he then sheathed it on his back and stared down Luffy. The man wore a completely black suit with a dark green tie. He had black hair cut in a military style and he had a beard just like one Tony Stark.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked

"Oh shit" Apollo said

"It's Grimm" Jennifer finished

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! that's the end of chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed it. I figured "Hey lets just make the chapters all end with cliff hangers especially when things get really good or intense." Next Chapter may or may not be an interlude chapter though I can tell you that I will either post it now or later either way things will happen in it that may not seem relevant but I will tell you everything happens for a reason in my stories.

Please review Follow and Favorite as always. If you sneeze while reading this bless you

Ciao Ciao


	13. Luffy VS Grimm

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for CP0 and all my custom devil fruits, they are mine.

**A/N**: From this point of I will try to have a new chapter of _Rise of the Kaizoukage_ every Wednesday or Thursday (except this week) and a new chapter of _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_ every Friday or Saturday.

Also here is a response to guest reviewers who say things that I do notice and question or not whether I was clear on something or just a simple question.

Dear CHAOS:

Naruto's devil fruit grants him the full powers of Kurama not just freeing him. If someone else were to have eaten the fruit the fox would have been fused with them making them the Jinchuriki of Kurama, the name may not be original but the effects sure as hell are.

Once he has fully mastered his DF abilities he will be able to create Foxfire anywhere on his body, Copy other individuals and their abilities, cast illusions, and perfect transformations in addition to being able to turn into a Human-Nine Tailed Fox hybrid or a full Nine Tailed Fox and his Nine Tailes Chakra/Biju mode.

As for your comment about the Biju Biju fruit being over used I find that irrelevant since I can only count three stories where it is used (mine included). Add this to the fact that I have a list of at least 30 custom devil fruits that will appear in this story this fruit seemed to fit him the best in my opinion.

Dear Peter Kim:

I am all caught up on the events of One Piece I know that SPOILER ALERT Doflamingo resigned from the Shichibukai and everything up to that point. I have already begun to adjust my story to compensate for this change that I did not expect, Oda you f-ing genius.

Dear david:

I am not gonna let Naruto just steal the show yet but he will beat someone this arc just not yet. The people he was fighting are far too strong for him. Don't forget he's only 7 yrs old. I'll be honest I do not really Like stories where Naruto is Godlike from chapter 1, it removes all the room for Naruto's development as a character.

Even though I do not like the portrayal of Naruto by Kishimoto (a peace loving perverted idiot with no leadership skills who "has" to do everything on his own) I prefer it to what most writers make Naruto.

Dear Guest

When I bash someone you will know when I bash them. I still like his parents and by having them start as "worse than scum" it offers them a chance to redeem themselves and develop their characters further.

Dear paili-chan

I never said he own family hates and abuses him only his sister, his parents just let him fade into the background. I will further explain the whole situation much later in the story.

Also that priest boy as you called him is NON-CANON if you are not cannon I will not include you in the story, unless you are a member of the Neo Marines or Admiral Z, as far as I am concerned One Piece Film Z is Canon.

I hope my responses cleared these up for you. If possible I would have liked to respond to you all more privately, maybe next time. Alright without further delay:

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter XIII: Luffy VS. Grimm

"_Is that all you got; Ponytail, Mohawk, Geezer" Luffy suddenly tensed and jumped back just in time to dodge a Claymore that buried itself up to the hilt where he was just standing._

_**BOOM **__a new figure crashed between the two parties he stood up and pulled the claymore out of the earth with little effort. He then sheathed it on his back and stared down Luffy. The man wore a completely black suit with a dark green tie. He had black hair cut in a military style and he had a beard just like one Tony Stark._

"_Who are you?" Luffy asked_

"_Oh shit" Apollo said_

"_It's Grimm" Jennifer finished_

Grimm glared at the rubber pirate his eyes cold and calculating.

"What the Hell are you doing her Grimm?" Shakiin asked

"I'm here to clean up your mess on the Director's orders." Grimm said "Take the prisoners and leave before I kill you and Nico Robin."

"What do you mean by that?" Jennifer asked startled

"The Director told to just bring the boy back alive and unspoiled and no one else, you three are on your own."

"Oi who are you?" Luffy asked "You wanna fight?"

**VWIP BLAM BLAM BLAM** Grimm suddenly appeared in front of Luffy and attempted to skewer him with three fast **Shigan**.

"Whoa" Luffy dodged barely though he knew that kind of attack would not work on him. "**Stamp**!" he yelled as he kicked Grimm, but he blocked it with his arms.

"Who I am is irrelevant to you Straw Hat. All you need to know is that you will never see those two again."

"I won't let you take them! Give 'em back!" He yelled **VWIP** **THWAK** Luffy appeared right in front of Grimm and kicked him right in the head. The force of the kick was enough to send Grimm into several trees.

"**Kamisori**!" Grimm suddenly shot at Luffy like a missile. Unlike a regular **Soru** which moves in a straight line this attack had Grimm maneuvering around Luffy by pushing off of the air. Though it was difficult to see Luffy noticed Grimm's hands turn black **WHAM WHAM** he delivered two fast punches to Luffy's chest and head before **THWAK** he brutally kicked him square in the chest sending the young Pirate back into the forest.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Shakiin said as he, Apollo and Jennifer got in the boat and shoved off.

"RRAAAHH!" Luffy threw the debris off of himself as he got back up. He set himself into a crouch and placed his hands on his knees. **BLOOP BLOOP** two bulges appeared on his legs before they shot into his chest causing it to expand and contract slightly. **FSSSS **steam appeared from all over his body as he placed his right fist on the ground.

"**Gear Second**!" Luffy yelled looking up

"Gear what?" Grimm asked. **VWIP** Luffy disappeared and reappeared right in front of Grimm "Oh Shit!"

"**Jet Pistol**!" **BOOM **Luffy yelled as he punched Grimm in the face at point blank range. The assassin was shot out over the water from the punch but he wasn't out yet.

"SWOOP!" he yelled as the sword on his back began to shake

"SCREEEECH" a piercing screech tore through Luffy's ears and he covered them with his hands. **WOOSH** something flew by the young pirate at incredible speed knocking him away with an aftershock.

"Whoa" Luffy cried as he ducked away after it made a second pass

"You are stronger than I thought Straw Hat" Grimm said "I shall reward you with a quick death by my sword"

Luffy turned towards Grimm's voice and was met with an interesting sight. Grimm was hovering in the air, no he wasn't using the technique **Geppo** instead he had two massive wings coming off his back. They were reptile like wings dark green skin color with black on the main body part. If Grimm wasn't trying to kill him Luffy would probably be starry eyed and completely lost in how awesome it would be to have wings.

"SCREEEEECH" again the piercing sound assaulted Luffy's eardrums. Getting a better look Luffy saw a reptilian head peaking over Grimm's shoulder. It had a long beak and a crest on top of its head. Upon further inspection one would realize that the wings were growing out of it not Grimm.

"What the heck is that?" Luffy asked

"Meet my sword, Swoop" Grimm said "he at the Kyo Kyo no Mi Model: Pterodactyl." **WOOSH** Grimm and his sword charged Luffy once more "Now Die!"

* * *

Back at the _Thousand Sunny_ the other four Straw Hats got back together

"So you two didn't find them either?" Usopp asked Franky and Chopper

"No, Luffy and Naruto were nowhere to be found on the south side." Franky said

"What about Nami and Sanji and Zoro and Robin?" Chopper asked "They've been gone too long"

"Chopper-san can't you smell them?" Brook asked

"No there are too many smells on the Island I can't distinguish theirs. If Nami or Robin were to put some perfume on I would be able to find them by following that disgusting smell." The little reindeer said

"So in all honest nobody knows where they are?" Usopp asked

**BOOM** a loud explosion noise was heard and all three turned towards the source. North-west of their location a giant fist burst through the trees.

'There's Luffy.' All of them thought

"Luffy's fighting someone." Franky said

"Let's go help them." Usopp said "If Luffy's fighting I bet we'll find the others there as well"

With that the four Pirates headed for the northwestern shore.

* * *

Back with Luffy and Grimm the two fighters seemed to be evenly matched Luffy threw a massive fist at Grimm who dodged the attack. Swoop transformed back into a sword as Grimm reached for it. "RAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he attempted to slice off Luffy's Giant arm.

**FWOOSH** The air left Luffy's giant fist **FSSSS** Luffy reengaged his Gear Second as his right arm retracted

"**Gomu Gomu no**" Luffy said "**Jet Pistol**!" he shouted as he fired three punches from his right hand.

**VWIP BOOM **strike one** VWIP BOOM **strike two** VWIP BOOM** Grimm dodged all three with **Soru** midair. "**Kamisori**!" He shouted as once again he charged Luffy moving at high speed.

**KLANG **Luffy intercepted the sword swing with a black arm. He grabbed Grimm with his other arm and threw his head back "**Gomu Gomu no Kane**!" **WHAM** Luffy slammed his head against Grimm throwing the assassin back.

Grimm was impressed he had never been pushed like this by anyone else, not even the other members of CP0 were able to push him this far in a fight. Suddenly he felt something wet trickle down his forehead and onto his lips. He wiped away at it and looked at his hand to see what the mysterious liquid was. His eyes widened in shock, it was blood. Grimm was bleeding for the first time since he became an assassin for the government.

'To think that this Pirate made me bleed is truly unbelievable.' He thought "well done in wounding me Straw Hat" he said

**THWAK ** Luffy kicked Grimm, but the Assassin dodged "It has been fun, as a reward I will show you something truly frightening" he said as his body began to shake and grow in size.

"What?" Luffy asked shocked as Grimm began to transform.

His body grew until it stood at a staggering eighteen feet tall. His skin became covered in dark green scales, the muscles though out his body grew atleast three times their original size, his hands and feet turned into razor sharp claws, a tail grew out of his lower back while his teeth grew more pointed, Grimm's eyes turned yellow and reptilian as he grew.

"Grimm ate Kyo Kyo no mi Model: Tyrannosaurus" The monster spoke "Makes me Dino-man!" even the claymore, Swoop, grew in size to match him while it remained sheathed on his back "Me destroy you now!" Grimm said as he once again charged Luffy

**VWIP** **BA-BLAM** Grimm blitzed Luffy stabbing his sharp claw finger through the young Pirate completely.

"Ack" Luffy said as he coughed up some blood. Seriously you would do it to if you had a hole through your stomach. **CHOMP** Grimm bit Luffy on the right shoulder and part of his neck. He spun around really fast before brutally throwing Luffy, from his jaw, into a cliff.

"Me no like using this form. Makes me feel different." The assassin said as he towered over Luffy

"Grrrr" Luffy growled **VWIP** **FSSSS **he quickly moved inside Grimm's guard, left arm cocked back, steaming and twisted "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle**!"

"**Tekkai:** **Utsugi**!" the Dino-man said as he puffer out his chest to take the attack.

**WHAM** **KRAK **the sound of bones cracking were heard as Luffy's fist was knocked back

"AAAAGH!" Luffy screamed in pain the bones in his left arm were cracked or broken from that counter attack.

"We end this now Straw Hat" Grimm said as he picked up Luffy over his head so his back was facing the ground **SHEEN** Grimm's right knee turned black and shiny "What break first? Spirit or Body?" He brought Luffy down **KRACK** right onto his Haki imbued knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Luffy screamed in pain as his back was broken by the Dino-man.

Grimm tossed Luffy to the ground and turned back into a human "That was fun Straw Hat" he said **GRIP** suddenly Luffy grabbed Grimm's ankle with his right hand

"I won't let you take them!" the bloodied pirate said "I'll save them even if it kills me."

"I have already beaten you and the chances for your survival are slim" He said as he raised his other foot **STOMP KRAK **

"AAAAGHH" Luffy screamed as Grimm broke the bones in his hand

"Die in agony Straw Hat" Grim said as Swoop transformed for Grimm to ride. "Fare well"

**FWAP FWAP FWAP **the Pterodactyl flew away with the assassin back to their base.

"No…Ack!" Luffy tried to yell but he coughed up more blood. The young pirate tried to crawl after Grimm with no success.

* * *

Not far away Nami, Zoro and Sanji were moving as fast as they could towards their Captain. His screams of Pain really worried them. When the got to the shore they were met with a grizzly sight; there captain laid there on the ground bloodied, beaten and broken. His skin was pale as a fresh snowfall while his right hand and left arm were broken. The hardest things to look at were; the hole in his stomach and the large bite mark on his right shoulder which were slowly creating a pool of blood.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed as she ran to her fallen captain. Out of fear that he was dead Nami slowly placed her ear on his chest. Thank God she could still hear his heart beating though it was very slow.

"Nami?" the young man asked. Tears began to trickle down his face.

"SANJI GO FIND THE OTHERS AND BRING THEM HERE NOW! ESPECIALLY CHOPPER!" the Navigator ordered

"Right away Nami-san" the cook said without his usual love-cook self.

Using the basic medical knowledge that she had Nami quickly used Luffy's sash and shirt to stop the bleeding on his stomach and shoulder respectively, all the while she had tears streaming down her face, Luffy looked like he was on death's door step. When she reached around his back she was met with a very unnerving feature, Several of his vertebra were out of place.

"I couldn't save them Nami." Luffy cried as she finished closing off the wounds.

"It's OK Luffy. We'll get them back don't you worry. Right now we need to help you."

Zoro looked around the battle field looking for any signs of Naruto and Robin. Though he didn't find any he did find something just as interesting, an Eternal Pose to a place called GX. He reached down and picked up the pose. 'That has got to be where they were taken'

Nami flinched slightly when Zoro touched her shoulder "Hey Nami check this out." He said as he handed the Eternal Pose to her "One of those guys must have dropped it"

"See Luffy we know where they will be going." Nami said to her captain as she showed him the Eternal Pose.

"That Dino-guy…"

"What?" Nami and Zoro asked not sure what he was talking about

"That Dino-guy is mine. There is no way that I'll lose to him again" Luffy said confidently. Even though they didn't know who this Dino-man was it was likely that he was part of this CP0.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH LUFFY!" Chopper screamed as he came out of the forest running towards the rubber Captain. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Oh Hey Chopper." Luffy said cheerfully as Nami propped him up so his head was resting against her chest. "I got into a fight that's all" he said as Chopper scanned over his injuries

"THAT'S ALL!?" the reindeer screamed "LUFFY YOU HAVE A BROKEN ARM, A BROKEN HAND, FOUR DISPLACED VERTEBRA, A HOLE THROUGH YOUR STOMACH AND A LARGE BITE MARK ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

"I'll be fine Chopper all I need is some meat." Luffy grinned

"Chopper where are the others?" Zoro asked

"They went to get the _Sunny_ and bring her here" he said "alright listen Luffy during our two years of training I discovered a plant that can heal just about any physical wound. Good news is it can heal the bite, hand, arm and hole in about three hours. The bad news is I have to set your back manually otherwise you'll be out of commission for the next month or so." Chopper said as he finished casting Luffy's hand and arm

"I didn't know there was a plant like that." Nami said

"I know. I was sure surprised when I learned about it. I got really lucky too since it grew only on the Island I was sent to." Chopper said "Luckily I always carried them with me just for emergencies." The reindeer reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bean. "Get ready Luffy this is going to be very pain full."

"Bring it on." Luffy said opening his mouth ready for the hell that would be healing.

* * *

End of Chapter 13. Damn I hope you all enjoyed it. Before any of you ask yes there were quite a few references in this chapter such as the Bean being based off of the Senzu Bean, though I really toned down its healing capabilities.

As I said in the beginning I will be trying to update more frequently on a set schedule, do don't complain about updates. Any who please review as always.

Ciao Ciao


	14. Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for CP0 and all my custom devil fruits, they are mine, oh yeah and the plot is mine as well (for the most part).

**A/N**: From this point of I will try to have a new chapter of _Rise of the Kaizoukage_ every Wednesday or Thursday and a new chapter of _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_ every Friday or Saturday night.

Next _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky _chapter will be out on Sunday most likely.

One Piece Has hit another Mile stone folks 700 chapters of an amazing series. May Oda grant us another hundred chapters of greatness

Congratulations Oda-sensei

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter XIV: Recovery

"_They went to get the Sunny and bring her here" he said "alright listen Luffy during our two years of training I discovered a plant that can heal just about any physical wound. Good news is it can heal the bite, hand, arm and hole in about three hours. The bad news is I have to set your back manually otherwise you'll be out of commission for the next month or so." Chopper said as he finished casting Luffy's hand and arm_

"_I didn't know there was a plant like that." Nami said_

"_I know. I was sure surprised when I learned about it. I got really lucky too since it grew only on the Island I was sent to." Chopper said "Luckily I always carried them with me just for emergencies." The reindeer reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bean. "Get ready Luffy this is going to be very pain full."_

"_Bring it on." Luffy said opening his mouth ready for the hell that would be healing._

"Zoro hold him up, I need to reset his back before I give him the bean." The reindeer said as he transformed into his **heavy point**.

"You got it Chopper" he said as he hoisted Luffy up

"Alright here we go." Chopper said as he cocked his fist back

"So what are you gonna do chopper are you gonna gently pop my back and-" **WHAM **Chopper punched Luffy in the back as hard as he could "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Alright his back is in place now." Chopper said turning little again "Open wide Luffy" he said pulling out the bean.

"Ahhhhh!" Luffy said as he opened his mouth. Quickly Chopper shoved the bean into his captain's mouth. And manually made Luffy chew and swallow it.

"How do you feel Luffy?" Nami asked

"I don't feel any different"

"Chopper didn't you say that would heal him quickly?"

"I said it would take anywhere from one to two hours to fully heal you, but it should start in three, two, one."

"GHHHHEEE!" Luffy said shocked as his body began to heal at an unnatural pace. Since his arm and hand were in casts the bones were growing back together in the proper way while the hole and bite began to close themselves.

A shadow passed over their heads forcing the four Straw Hats to look up in slight curiosity; thank Oda it was only the _Thousand_ _Sunny._ **SPLASH** the _Thousand Sunny_ splashed down next to Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Chopper.

"NAMI-SWAN I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE SAFE!" Sanji yelled as he got off the ship

"Luffy!" Usopp screamed seeing his captain.

"Luffy-san!" Brook echoed

"Luffy!" Franky said

"Hey guys." The rubber pirate replied. "What's up?"

"Luffy where is Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked/demanded.

"What about Naruto?" the others asked

"What happened Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

"Sorry guys but I got beaten." Luffy said scratching the back of his head with his right hand. That was when Usopp, Brook and Franky noticed the casts and bandaged. "There was this Dino-guy and he caught me off guard."

"How badly did he beat you!?" Usopp asked

"Well according to Chopper; He broke Luffy's back, arm, hand, put a hole threw him and bit his shoulder." Nami interjected

After a few minutes the whole crew knew the situation. Naruto and Robin were taken by a government assassination team called CP0. Among them were at least two powerful Devil Fruit users, perhaps more. Luckily for the Pirates one of them had dropped an eternal pose to what they could assume was their base of operations.

"SO what's the plan captain are we gonna leave Naruto and Robin with those bastards?" Zoro asked

"Hell no." Luffy said "We're going after them." As he stood up he fell right back down only for Nami to catch him.

"Easy Luffy you aren't fully healed yet." The Navigator said as she helped him up.

"Hey Chopper is there a way to get that miracle bean to work faster?" Usopp asked

"Well I could have placed it directly into his stomach wound and the effects would have taken place almost immediately, but there would have been a huge drawback."

"And what might that have been?" Franky asked

"The amount of nutrition it requires for direct healing would kill Luffy before it even started." Chopper said "even at that it would only heal one wound at a time, by chewing it up it has a better chance to be evenly distributed."

"Chopper-san there must have been a way to get around that problem."

"Well I do have a hypothesis, but I never got to testing it."

"What is it?" Zoro asked

"If Luffy were to constantly eat enormous amounts of food to supply the proper amount of nutrients while his body is slightly frozen to slow down the bean's consumption, in theory it would heal any wound extremely quickly including severed limbs."

"Chopper it sounds like you found your miracle cure." Sanji said to the reindeer as he patted his head

"That would be true if it cured illnesses." Chopper said "It doesn't work like that for some reason. That doesn't mean I've given up. I know this bean is the key to healing every disease."

All the pirates smiled at the reindeer's determination.

"Ahem!" Nami coughed to get their attention. The guys turned to her, she was already on the ship with Luffy hanging on her right shoulder". If you guys are done we have to go now."

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled throwing his right arm into the air. With that the Straw Hat Pirates set off in pursuit of the ones that kidnapped their Nakama.

* * *

Once again on the other side of the world (well in the beginning of the Grand Line any way) the village of Konoha was in an uproar.

Not only was their village attacked by the nine Tailed fox (at least its mindless chakra) but the entire Namikaze family was in the hospital including Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Patriarch and Matriarch of said family weren't in any serious condition, but their daughter, the pride and savior of the entire village, was in far worse condition.

Currently we find Jiraiya sitting just outside his student's room. Several bandages are on his face and his left arm and right leg were cast up. He was pondering what he had seen within Natsumi's seal. Whatever it was it was powerful and definitely not human. According to the figure it/he was the devil himself.

Why would the devil release the Kyuubi from Natsumi? She needed that power in order to protect the village. And now that she didn't have it the village was at a huge disadvantage in military power. Their only hope now was for Jiraiya to double his efforts with his spy network as well as possible peace treaties.

Minato sat upright in bed thinking about the same thing that Jiraiya was. How was he going to protect the village? One possibility that he thought about was to propose arranged marriages with the four other main Countries; Wind, Water, Lightning and Earth. He knew that most of the Kage had female family members that were "available" The Third Tsuchikage's granddaughter (Kurotsuchi), the Fourth Kazekage's daughter (Temari), the Fourth Raikage's niece (Yugito) and the Fourth Mizukage's sister (Mei).

In theory he could set it up with the same constraints he had set with the Kuja. If he could find Naruto and bring him back within ten years all would be fine and if he couldn't he would be screwed royally.

"Jiraiya" he called as his Sensei hobbled in.

"What is it Minato?"

"I have an Idea to help the village since we are very vulnerable right now."

"Alright let's hear it out."

"First, promise me you will not tell Kushina, if she knew she would kill me."

"I promise."

"I want you to send messengers to the four other Nations, each one proposing an arranged marriage between my son and their respective female family members for when my son turns eighteen." Minato said

"And if they ask to meet Naruto? You do realize we have no idea where he is."

"Just have them say he's on a training trip with you Jiraiya"

"You do realize if we don't find him there will be hell to pay right" Jiraiya said

"It's a risk I am willing to take." Minato said "Besides how many countries could he be hiding in anyway?"

"Minato you know there are more than fifteen Nations he could be in."

"You did say you saw him get on a ship right?"

"Yeah but I have no clue where it was going."

"According to your report it was a rather unique ship. So all you have to do is ask if anyone has seen that ship." Minato said

"You are forgetting one tiny detail Minato; Navigational tools stop working after a certain distance. You end up sailing by gut and even that does not guarantee success in reaching your destination. Still I guess that could work, but convincing him to comeback will be difficult."

"Jiraiya I finally understand how badly I no, we wronged him, but he's just a child, all he needed was to blow off some steam. When you find him he will most likely be begging you to take him back here so we can be a family again."

"So it took the Kyuubi being removed from Natsumi to show you how badly you screwed up?"

"No I started to see it shortly after Kushina left me. As much as I want her back in my life I cannot ask her that I not only wronged Naruto but her as well, so until I can forgive myself I will not try to get her back."

"That's good to hear Minato but I have two questions for you now that you feel sorry for what you did."

"Go ahead."

"Why haven't you corrected the Villagers about their treatment of Naruto?"

"It was and still is too late to fix it, the damage done is far too great for me to fix. Even if they claim to want him back and love him I know that deep in their hearts they would still despise him since they believe that he's been possessed since day one." The Hokage said looking out at the village "How do you think the villagers will react when they learn that they've been praising a bomb and scorning an innocent child?"

"I don't think they will accept that they did anything wrong. It is true that when someone has a soul sealed within them typically they become possessed, but Sarutobi-sensei used the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** to seal the chakra and soul into Natsumi and Naruto respectively." Jiraiya said "That seal is supposed to be unbreakable."

"All jutsu have weaknesses Jiraiya sensei, you should know that."

"So who's gonna tell Natsumi she's no longer the Jinchuriki?" The sage asked

"I will." Minato said "If my hunch is right she'll take this news rather well."

"Why do you say that? She's been a relative disaster since I could remember."

"I think the Fox's chakra was negatively influencing her. When Sarutobi separated the soul and Chakra he thought that by removing the soul he also removed the negative influence on Natsumi allowing her full control without the problem of falling to the fox's hatred.

"What really happened must have been that the Fox's hatred was connected with its chakra not the soul as we thought."

"So you're saying Natsumi may be an angel now that there is no more negative influence on her."

"Exactly" Minato said "by the way how are Kushina and the baby doing?"

"From what Tsunade told me she and the baby got out of that relatively unscathed. She's sleeping in the next room now."

"That's good to know. Have the doctors tell me when Natsumi or Kushina wake up I want to talk to both of them when they do."

In the next room over Kushina was tossing and turning in her sleep

_Looking around she saw herself standing on some kind of bridge. In front of her was a blond boy with blue eyes whisker marks and an orange jumpsuit. On his face was a scowl._

"_Naruto-kun"_

"_Don't call me that Bitch." He said "you lost that right long ago"_

"_I'm Sorry Naruto-kun." She cried "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you."_

"_I don't care for your apology." She looked up at him stunned "it won't change anything. Did you even bother trying to look for me or did you just replace me?"_

"_Replace you? I would never-"_

"_Then what do you call that parasite in your stomach? How long did you wait until you got knocked up? A month? A week? Oh I know an hour!"_

_At this point the redhead was in tears. She couldn't say anything anymore. When suddenly another two figures appeared she couldn't make out what they looked like but they were obviously male and female. They stood behind Naruto and called his name._

"_Now if you'll excuse me my Family is calling me." He said turning towards them and began to walk away_

"_NARUTO!" she screamed as the bridge collapsed sending her spiraling into the darkness_

The shock of Falling woke her up. Tears in her eyes from the reoccurring nightmare that had plagued her thoughts since Naruto ran away.

Should they ever meet again would he see the child in her womb as his replacement? Would he still despise her, Minato, Natsumi, and everyone else in the village?

If she never saw him again she wondered who was raising him. Who was being there for him when he needed it? Was he still on his own or had a family adopted him?

"Naruto wherever you are I hope that my dreams of you are not true. I hope you will forgive me even if not right away, I will make it up to you."

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed himself awake.

"Bless you" Apollo said

"Thanks." Naruto said before he realized "Wait I take that back."

"Too late brat you already thanked Apollo" Shakiin said

"Quiet all of you!" a new figure said

"Grimm I apologize for these two idiots." Jennifer said

"Just be quiet. I have to travel with you idiots because one of you lost the eternal pose to GX."

"Thanks again. Who knows where we would have wound up without you" Shakiin said

"I said be quiet or I will kill you, you feline faced freak." Shakiin remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

"You really are a cold-blooded man Grimm" Jennifer said

"You do realize I am a reptile right?" he shot back.

"So you killed Straw Hat Grimm-san?" Apollo asked causing Naruto and Robin who had just woken up to listen carefully

"Don't know, Odds are he is dead though." The assassin said "He wouldn't have lasted long with those injuries."

"Luffy's dead" Naruto whispered to himself shocked. The assassins didn't hear him but someone else did

Robin leaned in and whispered into the blond's ear "he's not dead. It would take way more than that to kill him."

"Get ready you three we'll be arriving at GX in one hour." Grimm said as he looked forward off the bow.

* * *

End Chapter 14. Alright I am evil since I am ending the chapter here. Hold onto your seats cause the insane fights will be starting in either three to four chapters. I have them all planned out and they are freaking insanely epic (well in my opinon) I did have to change one of them based off of what I read in One Piece Chapter 700.

Review, Favorite and Follow as always. If you seezed while reading this bless you. See you all in Chapter 15

clashofthelegends

Ciao Ciao


	15. Marine Base GX

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for CP0, any Original Characters, and all my custom devil fruits, they are mine, oh yeah and the plot is mine as well (for the most part).

**A/N: ** Wrote this one relatively quickly. It's amazing how fast one can write when listening to "Rock the Dragon" from DBZ.

On another side note a lot of people have been asking me about Grimm's ability vs. X Drake's ability. Grimm is a Tyrannosaurus while X Drake is more of an Allosaurus, don't believe me? Look at Drake's dino form and count the fingers, there are three. T-rex has only two fingers while an Allosaurus has three. Though Oda could have him be a tyrannosaurus since his height is similar to a Pasifista (22") and T-rex stands (on avg.) 23". If Oda confirms Drake as a T-rex soon then I'll just change Grimm to an Allosaurus, Spinosaurus or Carnotaurus since that's my back up plan.

I Got an interesting review by Peter Kim wondering if I am going to make Naruto a member of the Shichibukai. Despite his reasons for it the answer is no for several big reasons.  
1. Something Happens in this Arc that will prevent Naruto from becoming a Shichibukai entirely. He was kidnaped by government Assassins along with Robin.  
2. He's only seven going on eight now  
3. I already have the first half of the story completely planned out and I cannot fit that in anywhere saddly  
4. The Government usually asks the Captains to be the Shichibukai so they would be more likely to ask Luffy, which even then is an incredibly low possibility.  
5. Naruto will not be Shichibukai level in terms of strength and fame for a long time.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XV: Marine Base GX

"_So you killed Straw Hat Grimm-san?" Apollo asked causing Naruto and Robin who had just woken up to listen carefully_

"_Don't know, Odds are he is dead though." The assassin said "He wouldn't have lasted long with those injuries." _

"_Luffy's dead" Naruto whispered to himself shocked. The assassins didn't hear him but someone else did_

_Robin leaned in and whispered into the blond's ear "he's not dead. It would take way more than that to kill him."_

"_Get ready you three we'll be arriving at GX in one hour." Grimm said as he looked forward off the bow._

One hour later the small boat found itself approaching a large structure sitting on the water.

A large sea wall could be seen; standing at 100 feet tall it had an equally large gate. The gate had a set of bronze elephants adorning the structure. Atop the wall dozens of double barreled cannons could be found pointing outward. Much of the wall was white, the only exception being the symbol of the Marines next to the right door and the symbol of the government next to the left.

Inside the wall was what appeared to be a platform sitting on nothing but open water. The platform was large enough to hold the twenty thousand men and women that operated this base. The platform was ornate with a blend of both the Marine Seagull and the Government Cross behind it. There were quite a few Zen trees and gardens on the platform. There was enough room between the gate and platform for four battleships to maneuver freely even with the docks in place, so long as they weren't full sized ships. A wide assortment of buildings from the barracks to the mess hall could be found built into the wall with stairs connecting them to the main court yard.

Contrary to what it looked like the platform extended below the surface with an elevator to a chamber that sat 100 meters below the surface in the middle of four large supports that held up the entire base. Four connections connected the chamber to the supports.

The final features of this fortress were three towers located opposite of the gate. The center tower was built almost exactly like the old Tower of Law on Ennis Lobby, the key differences being the letters "GX" in place of "Ennis Lobby" and the top of the tower resembled a more feudal Japan castle look. Flanking the main Tower of GX were two smaller cylindrical towers. The two smaller towers were connected to the main tower by bridges. There was nothing special about those two towers except for the triple cannons atop each one.

This is Marine Base GX the headquarters of Cipher Pol 0

"Who goes there?" a voice called from the gate house Transponder Snail

"It's us open the gates" Grimm called back

Once the gates opened the small ship passed through and docked the assassins got off the ship with Apollo and Shakiin carrying the prisoners.

"You do realize we can walk right?" Naruto asked

"**Kid stop complaining, be grateful and consider this a free ride."** Kurama said for the first time since their last meeting.

'What the hell have you been up to for the last two hours Fuzball?"

"**I am sorry but I was busy practicing my abilities."** Kurama said

_Flashback_

_Inside the mindscape thanks to the sea stone chains Kurama was once again behind bars. The good news was he could still use his DF powers as long as he didn't touch the bars._

"_**Well seeing as though this is gonna take a while I might as well practice with the abilities I apparently had forever and never knew about."**_

_First ability Transformation, not too hard for him after all he had seen many people pull a __**henge no jutsu**__ how hard could it be. After ten minutes of concentrating Kurama's form began to ripple and shrink. He changed from a massive Nine tailed Fox into a seven year old boy with red hair, red eyes with black rings around them, his teeth were slightly sharper, his ears were slightly pointy and whisker marks appeared on his cheeks. __**"Now the fun begins"**__ eventhough his body changed his voice was still the same deep menacing tone it always was __**"I'll focus on changing my voice later" **__he sighed as he put his hands into a hand sign. _

"_**Transform!"**__ he yelled as his body once again began to ripple until suddenly_

_**POOF**__ smoke came out of nowhere. Once it cleared Kurama now was in the form of one hot Navigator._

"_**heehee"**__ He chuckled as he groped himself __**"I always wanted to do this"**__ he said _

"_**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,**__**  
**__**Its better than yours,**__**  
**__**Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge"**__ he sang as he jiggled his breasts. __**"God, I love this ability"**_

_The best part about his transformations was that they required no chakra to use and they were impossible for anyone to see through, though it would take some time for him to get faster with them for now he was content._

"_**Alright Kurama now that you've had your fun it's time to work on ability two"**__ he said to himself __**"Let's see, copying? Can't do that by myself. Illusions? Nah I need a victim. Fox Fire it is then" **__and so Kurama began to practice using his fox fire, you know for two hours of practice being able to generate the flames was rather impressive. Kurama managed to breathe out the flames as well as generate them on his hands and forehead._

"_**I guess that's good enough for now."**__ The Biju said__** "I wonder how Naruto and the rest are doing."**_

_End Flashback_

'If I wasn't chained up right now I'd slug you fuzball.'

"**Love you too"**

"Welcome back Grimm-san, Jennifer-chan, Shakiin-san, and Apollo-san" a Government employee said "The director is waiting for you four in his office. He said to bring the prisoners."

"Let's go." Grimm said as he walked towards the main tower.

Up in the tower the Director of CP0 had just watched Grimm and the others' return. "Excellent they've all returned and better they captured Nico Robin as well as the brat that ate my Devil Fruit." He took a sip of his coffee, unfortunately for him he missed his mouth and spilled it all on his chest "YEOWW! DAMN THAT'S HOT!" right behind the director watching the scene unfold were the remaining four members of CP0 watched their director dance around like a baboon. "Uh, how long were you sitting there?"

"For the last ten minutes" A man in a black track suit said. The suit had dark blue pieces like armor on the shoulders, fore arms, and greaves. He had brown hair that was long and spikey that was pulled back reaching just past his neck; he had a thin plant (like a long blade of grass) in his mouth and an eye patch going over his right eye. His name was Jet "You did call us here for our next debriefing"

Next to him on either side were two other men on either side of him both were very tall. The larger, in terms of muscle had a completely shaved head and a metal plate covering the top left quarter of his head. As with all the other assassins he wore a black suit only he wore no dress shirt under his blazer revealing his muscular chest and abs to the world. His name was Rex "Hey boss what's our next mission gonna be? I hope it isn't as boring as that last one.

On the other side of Jet was the other tall man. He wore just a rainbow tie-dye dress shirt, black bellbottom pants, big head phones connected to a transponder snail in his pocket, aviators and had a black afro, do NOT question the power of the afro. Basically this dude looked like he was pulled out of the 70's. His name was Francis. "Oh Yeah!" He said nodding his head "Un-uh! One! Two! One! Two!"

"Francis take your head phones out!" the final man said he was sitting in the corner cleaning his duel six shooter pistols. He also wore a black track suit except his was zipped all the way closed and he had a bandana over his blond hair several strands of his hair hang out and covered his left eye. His name was Ling. "Hey I said them OUT!" **BLAM BLAM **he shot two bullets at Francis's head phones knocking them off of his head.

"Hey who killed the music?" Then the hippie noticed his head phones on the ground broken "Oh No My Babies!" He rush to them and scooped them up "Don't die on me my children! You Must Live! I need my Funky Groove!"

"Oh My God" Jet said annoyed. This happened every time Francis's headphones broke.

"Would somebody get him a new pair please I can't stand his whining." The Director said

"I was saving these for his birthday but if it stops his crying…" Rex said taking a pair of headphones from his blazer. "I guess it's worth it." He tossed the headphones to the hippie

"Yay!" Francis yelled in happiness

"Director Spandam we have returned." Grimm said as he and his accompaniment entered the room. "Our mission was a success."

"Ahhh excellent job Grimm" Spandam said as he walked towards Robin and Naruto "You almost caused me a lot of trouble brat." He said "And Nico Robin so nice to see you again."

Naruto looked from Robin to Spandam and back again. Robin knew this guy and from the look on her face they weren't on good terms last time.

"Oi whoever you are leave Robin out of this!" Naruto yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the room "It's me you wanted right? Then let Robin go!"

"I can't do that" he said as he stood over Naruto "She's the key to awakening the Ancient Weapons, as a protector of the world I must ensure such a dangerous ability never be used by the evil of this world."

"You're crazy." Naruto replied "and your breath smells awful"

"You think you can get away with this?" Robin spoke up "Just you wait our friends are on their way here right now."

"The Straw Hats may have bested me once but this time I have CP0 a team I didn't even know existed until I was promoted. Besides how can they find a patch of water here in the New World?"

"What?" both Robin and Naruto said

"That's right GX is a man-made Island" Jennifer said "You can't get her unless you have one of our special Eternal Poses…SHIT!" she yelled realizing what she said

"What is it? What's wrong?" Spandam asked

"N-Nothing Director!" Jennifer said waving her hands "Shakiin has caused us a large problem

"What are you talking about Jennifer? It was you who dropped out Eternal Pose on that Island!" Shakiin said

"WHAT!" Spandam yelled shocked, oh this would be bad if the Straw Hats arrived. "Please tell me you killed them Grimm."

"I only saw their Captain, but don't worry I left him in such a state he would most likely die."

"Yeah and I suffocated three others just before I captured Nico Robin."

At this point Jet spoke up "Jennifer how exactly did you suffocate them?"

"With Carbon Monoxide"

"Doesn't that normally kill a person?"

"Only in large quantities, but I left them in a cloud of it."

"Did you take into account that there could have been a breeze to blow the gas away?"

"Um no"

"If Nico Robin was exposed to the same amount of gas as them wouldn't that mean she should be in far worse condition than she is now?"

"I guess so."

"See where I am going with this?" Jet asked

"Not at all" the other assassins said minus Grimm

"Oh for God's sake she didn't kill them. If anything she only hindered them!" Grimm said

"Ooooohhhh" they all said except for Spandam who was in the corner sweating bullets

'Damn why did it have to be the Straw Hats again' He thought to himself 'Just when everything fell into place for me they get involved again. If Grimm didn't even kill one of them then how the Hell are they going to…I just got a great Idea' He got up and turned to CP0

"Alright listen up!" Spandam said "We know the Straw Hats are coming here right now so let's prepare." He picked up a transponder snail and spoke into it "Attention all GX personnel-

"THE STRAW HAT PIRATES ARE ON THERE WAY HERE RIGHT NOW!" The Snails reported to the soldiers "PREPARE FOR THEIR ARRIVAL, AND KILL THEM ON SIGHT!" **CHACK** The snail went to sleep

"Alright as for the rest of you" Spandam said turning to the assassin team "we are going to set up a little game for the Straw Hats." He said holding up nine keys and a pink transponder snail with a red button on its back.

* * *

About two hours away from the Base the _Thousand Sunny _was going to speed towards the Marine Base.

"Alright Guys listen up!" Nami said slamming her hand down on the kitchen table. "As you know we are about to engage in a rescue mission. Our goal is to get Naruto and Robin out of there before they get shipped off to some other facility or they are used as puppets for the Government."

"Aye!" The boys replied

"Remember your assignments; Franky you are gonna use the **Gaon Cannon** to blast open an way for the Sunny to get in. Ussop you will take the Mini Merry along with Zoro and Brook through another opening to distract the Marines. Sanji and Chopper will do the same thing except they will be using the Shark sub. Luffy and I will use the Waver to sneak through the chaos. Once inside we will separate and bust Robin and Naruto out. You all know your signals to give when you find them?

"yeah we know them" Zoro said

"Got it!" Everyone else said.

"Alright let's get ready!" Nami ordered.

One by one each male Pirate left the kitched to go change into battle sweet battle clothes they were saving for this kind of occasion. Then she noticed Luffy was about to go outside so Nami grabbed him by the ear "Oh no you don't"

"But Nami" he whined

"Don't 'but Nami' me!" she said "You still need to rest a bit more, besides I am not letting you out of my sight. If I do you'll just barge in with no plan even if you already agreed to one." She said as she led him to the med room. "Here I brought you your new outfit Luffy" She said handing him a package that was sitting on Chopper's desk.

"Thanks Nami" he said taking the package. Without warning he gave her a quick peck on the cheek much to the Navigator's surprise.

"What was that for?"

"I know what you're thinking Nami." He said as he took his shirt off "You're worried that if I fight that Dino-guy again he'll kill me for real."

That's Luffy for you always able to see the roots of a problem. "Yeah I'm just worried that's all"

"Don't be." He said with a smile "After all you are a member of the Future Pirate King's crew."

Nami smiled at her captain. "Alright Luffy I'm gonna change now. Turn around" she said as she picked up her bag.

"Why? I've seen you naked plenty of times before." He said folding his arms over his bare chest

**THWAK **Nami's shoe flew right into his head "Just do what I say idiot!" she yelled.

* * *

End Chapter 15

Alright i hope you all enjoyed that. I hope you all liked Jet, Rex, Ling and Francis and let's be honest here how many of you thought the director was Spandam?The Epic Battle begins next chapter.

Oh yeah and there will be no side trips to Konoha until the battle ends which should be by the end of April (in theory any way)

Remember to review, Favorite and follow as always and If you sneezed while reading this bless you

Ciao Ciao


	16. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for CP0, any Original Characters, and all my custom devil fruits, they are mine, oh yeah and the plot is mine as well (for the most part).

**A/N: ** I really hope Oda doesn't screw me over in terms of abilities I have set to make appearances for instance I want to include Fujitora but I can't (more like won't) until Oda introduces Him/Her (hey he could be a girl) and shows their powers. Can anyone think of an ability that has to do with the color Wisteria (light Lavender)? And don't say poison! Hell I really want to know the final Shichibukai and Admiral like now!

I would like to try something new when you guys review; I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XVI: The Battle Begins

_One by one each male Pirate left the kitched to go change into battle sweet battle clothes they were saving for this kind of occasion. Then she noticed Luffy was about to go outside so Nami grabbed him by the ear "Oh no you don't"_

"_But Nami" he whined_

"_Don't 'but Nami' me!" she said "You still need to rest a bit more, besides I am not letting you out of my sight. If I do you'll just barge in with no plan even if you already agreed to one." She said as she led him to the med room. "Here I brought you your new outfit Luffy" She said handing him a package that was sitting on Chopper's desk._

"_Thanks Nami" he said taking the package. Without warning he gave her a quick peck on the cheek much to the Navigator's surprise._

"_What was that for?"_

"_I know what you're thinking Nami." He said as he took his shirt off "You're worried that if I fight that Dino-guy again he'll kill me for real."_

_That's Luffy for you always able to see the roots of a problem. "Yeah I'm just worried that's all"_

"_Don't be." He said with a smile "After all you are a member of the Future Pirate King's crew."_

_Nami smiled at her captain. "Alright Luffy I'm gonna change now. Turn around" she said as she picked up her bag._

"_Why? I've seen you naked plenty of times before." He said folding his arms over his bare chest_

_**THWAK **__Nami's shoe flew right into his head "Just do what I say idiot!" she yelled_

* * *

At dawn the entirety of GX looked as though they were ready for an all-out war, as they should be this was the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Remember Kill them till they are dead." Spandam's voice said over the transponder snail.

Twenty thousand Marines and Government agents were all armed with rifles, sabers, pistols, spears, hand cannons anything that could be used to fight against the pirates.

The nine members of CP0, yes even Spandam, all stationed themselves in the main room near the top floor of the central tower. Naruto and Robin found themselves chained up against the far wall. Both of them had blood trickling down their foreheads, there were also bruises on arms and even legs evidence of being beaten.

Spandam strolled up to both Naruto and Robin his arms folded behind his back and a cocky grin etched on his face. "Brat you have really thrown a monkey wrench into my plans. But lucky for you I have decided to be merciful and allow you to keep your powers and life if you swear to work for me and by extension the World Government."

**Ptoo **Naruto just spat some blood onto Spandam's cheek "Why the hell would I join you bastards?"

"Damn Brat!" **THWAK** Spandam kicked Naruto right in the head "Because of you I will never be able to gain the powers of the strongest Zoan, The Biju Biju no Mi model Juubi no Bakemono!"

"That's impossible Jiji told me he sealed it in the moon there's no way you can get to it." Naruto replied

'Jiji?' Robin thought 'Biju Biju no Mi?' this was the first time she was hearing of it

"So what. According to legend if the nine Biju Fruits are united they will fuse into the Biju Biju no Mi model Juubi no Bakemono."

"What?" Naruto said shocked

"Or at least they would have if you hadn't eaten the last one."

"What do you mean last one?" Naruto asked

"Oh didn't I mention, thanks to my connections in the government I pulled exploration teams into expeditions scouring the world for the Biju fruits. We found the other eight of them"

"So why don't you just eat the ones you have?" Robin interjected

"Because my original plan was to eat the Biju Biju no Mi model Bakemono myself, but you" He said kicking Naruto in the stomach "Ruined that plan."

"So why don't you kill me and just take the fruit when it gets reincarnated?"

"Because this has actually worked out far greater than I initially planned, now I can have an Army of Biju following me as I wipe evil from the world!"

"You're mad." Robin said

"Shut up Bitch!" **THWAK** Spandam kicked Robin's head "Who said you could talk?" he said as he continued to beat the defenseless woman

"Grrrrrr" Naruto growled as he struggled against the chains. "Leave her alone!"

Spandam ignored the child's screams for him to stop, he didn't stop for a full minute "I can't kill you just yet Nico Robin, after all you are the key to awakening the Ancient Weapons, specifically Pluton."

"What's Pluton?" Naruto asked

"It's a warship" Robin said lifting her head slightly "A warship with the power to obliterate an entire Island."

"I said SHUT UP!" **THWAK **he kicked her head one last time.

This caught a certain Fox's attention **'Ancient Weapons? Pluton? This guy's a complete psychopath if he thinks those weapons are meant to be in his hands.'**

"**Hey Naruto!"**

'What Kurama?'

"**We gotta stop this guy."**

'How do you propose that?' Naruto thought back

"**First after we get out of these chains we can enact a plan I've been making."**

'Not to be the one who rains on your parade but your plans suck.'

"**Shut up this one is full proof. First we shatter the chains with our combined strength then we crush these CP0 agents with our full power then we swoop Robin-chan off her feet and carry her to safety, just before we leap out of the tower and swim to the safety of the **_**Thousand Sunny**_** we steal the eight other Biju fruits. It's full proof."**

'I counted three problems with your plan.' Naruto said while sweat drop slid down the back of his head. 'For starters these are sea stone chains, we can't break them. Second I highly doubt we can beat everyone in this room, that Spadam guy maybe but not the others. And third have you forgotten that since we at devil fruits we can never swim again?'

Kurama started sulking in a corner of his cage **"Shuddup jerk! At least I am coming up with plans!"**

"Director Sir!" A marine yelled as he entered the room

"Yes sailor what is it?"

"A ship's been spotted!"

"Pirate or Marine"

"It's the Straw Hats sir."

"Excellent" Spandam said gaining a sinister grin "CP0 get into your positions, the game is about to begin."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Luffy said his hat covering his eyes

"Aye Aye Captain!" the pirates replied

"Let's GO!"

* * *

"FIRE" **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** six cannon balls found themselves flying towards the _Thousand Sunny_.

"Hey that's not a very Supper Thing to do" a certain cyborg said as he stood on the bow. He was wearing a Black speedo with three yellow stars, and a black biker Jacket with Yellow stars on the shoulders and his personal Jolly Roger on his forearms. His hair was styled into a pompadour that hung out by a foot and around his neck was a golden chain with an Anchor on it

**CA-CHAK **He pulled out his Shoulders revealing his rocket launchers "**Franky ROCKET LAUNCHER**!"

**KA-BOOOOOM **The rockets hit their targets simultaneously destroying them in a massive explosion.

**CHAK** the mouth of the Figure head opened up revealing a cannon "**Gaon…**" Franky began to say as air began to condense at the Sunny's open maw "**CANNON**!" The blast of air shot towards the Marine base at breakneck speeds **BOOM** the blast hit the main gate.

"Alright that should do it" Franky said, but when the smoke cleared the gate was still standing but it had a large dent in it. "Well then I guess I have to ramp up the caliber of my shot" he said.

Franky pulled a lever next to the gun controls, a large piece of glass fitted itself at the end of the Sunny's cannon "Let's see your puny doors stand up to this" He said as he made a circular gesture with his hands while standing behind the open barrel of the cannon. "Take this Sunny's Ultimate Secret Attack, **SUPER SUNNY RADICAL BEAM**!"

**PYEW** Franky fired his laser beam right through the barrel of the **Gaon Cannon**. When it hit the glass it was magnified twenty fold. With blinding speed it collided with the Steel Doors

**BZZZAAAAAMMMM **The explosion was so massive the doors were blasted off and were partially melted from the heat.

"WHOA!" Soldiers yelled in terror as the remainder of the door fell towards them.

"Heh" Franky grinned "Now for a small **Coup de BURST**!"

**BOOOM **The _Thousand Sunny_ shot forward through the hole it had just created.

* * *

Over with the Mini Merry Usopp, Zoro and Brook headed for the walls to the left of the gate.

Usopp was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with pink flowers on it, his pants had what appeared to be vines climbing up them complete with **Pop Greens**. On his head he wore a yellow bandana with his goggles hanging around his neck.

Brook wore a punk rocker's outfit. It had a black leather vest over what looked like the Union Jack, Skin tight leather pants (But he doesn't have any skin Yohohohoho Skull Joke), black leather fingerless gloves, his Shark Guitar was slung on his back and his sword was at his hip.

Zoro just stood there like a boss wearing an open white shirt with no sleeves and ran down to just above his ankles red flames on the hem; on the back it said "**Fuku Senchō Guchi**". He had black leather wrappings covering his arms from his hands all the way to his elbow. His bandana was tied around his left bicep and around his waist was a fire red sash with his three swords tucked against his right hip. His pants were dark green and he wore his standard boots.

"Look there's three of them Open Fire!" One of the Marines yelled

**BLAM BLAM BOOM BLAM BOOM **The Marines and Agents fired the cannons and bullets at the Mini Merry. Usopp began to weave between every shot like a crazy man

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed a hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn around

"Hey Usopp you take down the wall I'll handle those guys" Zoro said just before he leaped into the air.

"Huh what's he doing?" the Marines wondered

"Who cares FIRE!" an Agent ordered **BLAM BLAM BOOM BLAM BOOM **Again the Marines and Agents fired the cannons and bullets at Zoro

"**Santoryu"** He said placing _Wado Ichimonji _in his mouth "**Tatsu MAKI**!" He yelled as he unleashed a tornado blowing all the cannon balls and bullets back at the soldiers

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They Screamed **BOOM BOOM BOOM** several cannonballs hit the wall exploding on contact.

"Usopp, Brook!" Zoro yelled as he fell towards the ocean "Aim at the wall!" He cocked _Shusui_ horizontally to his shoulder. "**Sanbyakurokuju**"

Gotcha Zoro!" Usopp said as he drew back his _Black Kabuto_ **"Midori Boshi**"

"Roger Zoro-san!" Brook saiddrawing _Solid Soul "_**Aubade**"

"**PONDO HO/ DOKURO BAUHATSU SO/ COUP DROIT**!" They yelled as they unleashed their attacks at the wall.

**KABOOOM** the force of the combination attack completely obliterated the wall and threw the sailors back.

"Let's go!" Zoro said as he landed back on the Mini Merry just before it went full speed for the opening.

* * *

On the opposite side of the battle field Sanji and Chopper surfaced in the shark sub, and stepped out of the submarine.

Sanji was wearing white ruffled shirt with puffy sleeves and a dark blue vest over it buttoned just under the ruffle. He wore dark blue pants, there was a long white stripe running down the left leg from waist to foot, there was a white band around the knee and boots with gold colored steel on the soles, heel and toes.

Chopper wore a red version of his hat's cover along with a blue muscle shirt and pink shorts and his back pack had a strand of five gold doubloons hanging off of it.

"Where the Hell do these guys keep coming from?" An agent said as he prepared to shoot the two pirates

Sanji said as he ran on air up to the guards "Give it your best shot"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM** Chopper found three cannon balls heading his way

"**Kung Fu Point**!" He shouted changing into his Kung Fu mode. "Haiya! Woo! Ha! Kya!" he shouted as he hit each cannon ball away from him. They exploded once they hit the water showering the reindeer-man in water.

"You almost hit our Doctor" Sanji said "**Poêle à Frire: Spectre**!" he yelled as he repetitively kicked at the soldiers with a flaming leg.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the marines and Agents yelled as they were hit by the fierce kicks.

"Oi Chopper let's break down that wall" Sanji said as he landed next to Chopper

"You got it Sanji!" Chopper said grabbing onto Sanji's back after turning little again

"Hang on **Sky Walk**!" He yelled as he ran up into the air "get on my leg Chopper!"

"Hup" Chopper said as he hopped onto Sanji's out stretched leg "I am ready!"

"Here we go! **Armée de L'Air-**"he said as he launched Chopper at the wall.

"**Kakuho**" Chopper said while changed into his **Horn Point**

"**SHOOT**!" they yelled as Chopper hit the wall, the force multiplied by Sanji's kick.

**KRASH** Chopper burst through the wall creating a massive hole far bigger than it would have been. Sanji landed Next to the Reindeer-man ready to fight

* * *

"Shit there so strong" A marine said as he saw the Pirates easily burst through the walls and gate. Suddenly something passed over his head. "what the?" he said as he and his platoon looked up at the sky only to see a large cloud burst out of some kind of sphere.

"**Thunder Bolt Tempo**!" **KARK-BOOOOOM **multiple lightning bolts fell from the could electrocuting the Marines.

"What the Hell was that!?" Several Marines and Agents wondered.

"That was a lighning strike" a voice said gaining the soldier's attention "**Mirage Release**" Nami said as she reappeared right in front of them. She was wearing her regular jeans, her staff belt, a battle skirt over the jeans, her orange high heels, a black corset and a red cardigan over it. There was a blue pinwheel with a tangerine on the back of her cardigan. Her hair was in a ponytail except for a single strand on the left side of her face.

"Get her!" an Agent yelled

"RAAAAHHH!" several men yelled as they charged her

"**Gomu Gomu no**" another voice said causing the Marines to turn their attention to one Monkey D Luffy. He was wearing a red Shirt (buttoned up) with a black vest over it. The vest was open, had a high collar and had nine 6" strands running along the hem. On the back it had the Straw hat Jolly Roger and in front it said "Kaizouku-Ō" on the right side written in gold. He was wearing his usual blue shorts and sandals this time he wore a blood red sash around his waist with black flame patterns on it. His Straw Hat was currently hanging around his neck.

"**JET WHIP**!" he yelled as he brought his leg around. **BAM** Luffy's leg caught all the soldiers just before they got to Nami. He threw them with such force they were launched into the poor men behind them.

"THE PIRATES HAVE BREACHED OUT DEFENSES!" A Marine yelled into a transponder snail attempting to contact Spandam but failed due to the director not putting the snail back on the hook. Besides he was too busy watching the battle.

"Don't be intimidated by them!" A Marine captain called out in an attempt to rally them "There are only eight of them!"

The Straw Hats ignored the Marines as they all fought their way to the center of the platform, the Marines and Agents stood no chance agiainst any of them. Once there Luffy stood in front of the crew as the soldiers attemptied to charge again.

**BA-BUMP** Luffy unleashed a wave of Haoshoku Haki knocking out ten thousand of the Marines.

Up in the GX tower Spandam was sweating nervously. The Straw Hats were far more powerful than he remembered them to be.

* * *

Here ends Chapter 16. All hell has broken loose here so please stay with me. Please check out the first chapter of my Treasure Island Story and let me know what you think of it.

Any artistic folks out there please feel free to draw the Straw Hats' outfits as I mention them this includes Naruto and Kurama. If you can could you send them to me. I have absolutely no artistic talent.

Just in case you missed it, I will not be going back to Konoha until after this arc is done, no matter how much you guys pester me. Also if you remember that chapter I wrote about when Naruto returns forget it, I have completely (almost completely) changed it.

Again I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have. Instead of "Nice story keep it up." Or "Awesome" I want the feedback so I can make it better.

Translations:

**Fuku Senchō Guchi_ -_ **First Mate Bitches (written like this: 一等航海士の愚痴 vertically)

**Santoryu - **Three Sword Style

**Tatsu Maki - **Dragon Twister

**Sanbyakurokuju Pondo Ho- **360 Pound Cannon

**Midori Boshi - **Green Star

**Dokuro Bauhatsu So - **Skull Bombgrass

**Aubade Coup Droit - **Dawn Serenade: Right-Handed Strike

******Poêle à Frire: Spectre -** Frying Pan Spectrum

**********Armée de L'Air ****Kakuho Shoot -** Air Force Horn Cannon Shoot

**Kaizoku-ō - **Pirate King (written like this: 海賊王vertically)

Please Review, Favorite and follow as always. if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Ciao Ciao


	17. Full Frontal Assault

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for CP0, any Original Characters, and all my original devil fruits, they are mine, oh yeah and the plot is mine as well (at least the first half of the story).

**A/N:**Sorry there was no _King of the Ocean Queen of the Sky _chapter last week, I got screwed over on a school project that took me the whole weekend to finish and a little thing called _God of War Ascension_ kind of distracted me.I'll try to get at least one if not two chapters of _KotO,QotS _this weekend.

Also the Elemental Nations are located in the New World. Also the Straw hats have been taking their time to see the world before they officially finish their journey.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XVII: Full Frontal Assault

"_**JET WHIP**__!" he yelled as he brought his leg around. __**BAM**__ Luffy's leg caught all the soldiers just before they got to Nami. He threw them with such force they were launched into the poor men behind them. _

"_THE PIRATES HAVE BREACHED OUT DEFENSES!" A Marine yelled into a transponder snail attempting to contact Spandam but failed due to the director not putting the snail back on the hook. Besides he was too busy watching the battle._

"_Don't be intimidated by them!" A Marine captain called out in an attempt to rally them "There are only eight of them!"_

_The Straw Hats ignored the Marines as they all fought their way to the center of the platform once there Luffy stood in front of the crew _

_**BA-BUMP**__ Luffy unleashed a wave of Haoshoku Haki knocking out ten thousand of the Marines. _

_Up in the GX tower Spandam was sweating nervously. The Straw Hats were far more powerful than he remembered them to be._

"Pull yourselves together!"

"Damn I almost passed out."

The Pirates walked up next to Luffy and surveyed the damage.

"Luffy you really need to stop thinning out the crowd" Zoro said as he walked up next to his captain.

"What's so bad about thinning out the crowd?"

"If you take them all out what's gonna be left for us?" Zoro said "At this rate we'll only get to fight twelve hundred and fifty each"

"As if you could more than ten Marimo"

"I'LL GUT YOU!"

"We're OK with him thinning out the crowd" Usopp, Nami and Chopper said in unison.

"YOHOHOHOHO! This is so exciting I'm getting goosebumps from the anticipation. Ah but then again I have no skin to get goosebumps. YOHOHOHOHO Skull Joke!" Brook laughed "Ah Nami-san might I take a look at your-"

**THWAK** "How many times do I have to tell you no!" the orange haired girl said as she kicked the skeleton in the head.

"Oi Chopper, Usopp" Franky called from the _Sunny's_ deck "Catch" he threw them seven hand held cannons at the two cowards.

"Alright Franky!" Usopp said as he caught a cannon "Take this" he said turning the weapon on the marines **BOOM **"AAAAAHHHHH!" Marines and agents were knocked away by the explosion. Several Marines then charged Chopper.

"**Guard Point**" Chopper said turning into a giant puff ball of fluffiness. The six cannons sticking out of his coat all of them pointing at the marines.

"WOAH!" the soldiers said as they screeched to a halt inches away from the cannon barrles. **KABOOM** they were basted back by the cannon explosions.

"**Chopper**" the reindeer said as he rolled towards the soldiers **BOOM BOOM BOOM** all the while cannons were shooting at everything in sight

"AAAAAAHHHH!" more soldiers were launched away by the explosions

"**Sensha**!" Chopper rolled over the soldiers and blasted away others.

"Come on men we can take them" a Captain said suddenly a huge shadow was cast over them. A giant robot stood over the Marines and Agents "Is that a-"

"It-it's the **Franky Shogun**!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said with stars in their eyes "AWESOME!"

* * *

Up in the tower CP0, Robin and Naruto watched the battle unfold on the conveniently placed monitors broadcasting from transponder snails located all over the base.

"AH" Naruto began to say

"**No**" a certain fuzball said

"It's…It's…"

"**No No No**"

"AMAZING!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room turned to the blond boy who now had stars in his eyes as he stared glued to the monitor.

'Well I'm not surprised that Naruto is so interested in the robot after all he is a seven year old boy.' Robin thought with a poker face.

'Is this kid crazy?' Spandam thought

"**Damn it I lost him to the thing that all boys seem to love; animal themed robots that combine into a bigger robot. Wait a minute I have defiantly seen something like this before"**

'Seen what Kurama?'

"**Ever watch Power Rangers?"**

'No'

"**Voltron Force?"**

'Don't think so'

"**Starvengers?"**

'No bells ringing'

"**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**?"

'Nope'

"**Transformers"**

'Nothing'

"**Tell me you've at least seen Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann"**

'Never heard of it'

"**Damn it Naruto you will never understand the reference unless you've seen a TV show that involved a Giant Robot!"**

'I've seen "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go" does that count?"

"**God damn it**" Kurama said **"That's not the same! Naruto when we get back on the ship we are marathoning all those shows I mentioned"**

* * *

Back on the battlefield the **Franky Shogun** drew its sword. Many of the soldiers gulped nervously

"**General**" The Robot began to spin swinging the sword around in a dangerous circle. "**Ashimoto Dangerous**!" Franky swung the sword low to the ground, forcing the foes to jump up to dodge it. "Gottcha" Franky said from inside the cockpit "Now I can shoot you with my Super cannon and there is no way for you to dodge in midair." The robot raised its left arm, the hand moved revealing a cannon "**General LEFT**!" **BOOM**

"Damn it send out the Pacifista!" a captain ordered suddenly he and several dozen soldiers collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry but I cut you a while ago." Brook said "We can't have you calling out those dreadful things can we?"

"Shoot the man wearing the skeleton mask!" twenty marines aimed their bazookas at Brook

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Brook said **BOOM BOOM BOOM** all the bazookas exploded in the marines faces "I already froze the gun barrels."

* * *

One of the marines picked up a transponder snail "Director Spandam please sent of the Pacifista, we're getting our asses handed to us down here" Of course Spandam left the receiver off the hook so the call never made it through he was too busy watching the battle getting more and more nervous by the minute. "Send out the Pacifista" he ordered a nearby agent."I want them dead yesterday!"

* * *

"Good God is there anyone here who can kill my boredom?" Zoro asked as he cut down several more marines

Sanji spun around on his hands kicking several Marines in the face "hey Dumbass I just took out another twenty!" he said to Zoro

"I'm on Ninety two ero-cook"

"What! There's no way I'll let some shitty swordsman out score me!" **THWAK** he kicked another Agent in the face launching the man into thirty others before attacking a huge crowd of Marines and Agents

"**Kokujo: O Tatsumaki**!" Zoro created another tornado of slashes this time it kept going slicing anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in it.

"One hundred Ninety Five" the cook said

"One Hundred Ninety Eight" Sanji heard Zoro say

* * *

**BZZT** Nami electrocuted several Marines and agents with lightning. One Marine got behind her and swung his sword **SWISH** the blade passed through her as if she wasn't there, soon the image vanished and another appeared this time Nami was pointing one of the staff sections at his face and at the face of another soldier with another section.

"**Twin Gust Sword**!" **BOOM** two fierce blasts of wind knocked away the soldiers of justice "Don't let your guard down just because I'm another cute girl."

Suddenly three huge shadows appeared behind her. Nami turned around and found herself face to face with three Pacifista. "Cat Burglar Nami, course of action; Termination"

Nami's eyes widened in fear as the three cyborgs charged their lasers "Someone help me!"

"**Nami-swan's in danger**!" Kurama yelled watching the monitor

Sanji also turned towards the Navigator's Cry of help "Don't worry Nami-swan your knight in shining armor, Sanji shall save you!"

**VWIP **suddenly a figure appeared between her and the cyborgs. There stood Luffy his right arm cocked back with steam billowing off of it. "Don't touch my navigator" he said in a deathly serious tone.

"Pirate Straw Hat Luffy, course of action, Ter-"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM** Luffy hit each one in the head with a lightning fast punches before the central one could finish its statement **KA-BOOOOM** all three exploded simultaneously.

More Marines charged the Captain and Navigator when suddenly a huge shadow covered the soldiers "what?" they all looked up only to see a giant fist heading their way "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" **KA-POW** many were launched back by the fist.

"Thanks Luffy but I think I can take care of myself from here" Nami said

"OK" Luffy said as he jumped back into the air "**Gomu Gomu no…**" he began to throw a barrage of punches that made it appear that Luffy had hundreds of arms **WHAM WHAM WHAM** "**GATTALING**!"

* * *

Back in GX tower Spandam had almost literally shit his pants in fear. At this rate it would come down to Straw Hats vs CP0. "Grimm, have everyone wait in their rooms with those keys!" Spandam ordered "and take the prisoners to the top of the tower"

"HEAD FOR THE MAIN TOWER!" Luffy ordered as he punched another agent "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The Straw Hat Pirates were too strong for the ordinary marines and Agents. Plus seeing the Captain take down three Pasifista in a single instant really was breaking their moral. Within minutes the Pirates found themselves at the doors of the central tower.

"Franky Guard the Sunny for us OK" the Captain said

"You got it Luffy!" Franky said from inside the shogun "Hey you bastards get away from the _Thousand Sunny_!" he yelled as he charged at the soldiers that were attempting to get on the ship. **BOOM BOOOM BOOM** he fired his shoulder cannons at the fools blowing them away.

* * *

Spandam picked up a transponder snail "Rex as soon as the Pirates enter the tower attack Cutty Flam also known as Cyborg Franky"

"As you order Director" Rex's voice said in a robotic monotone.

* * *

"These doors look tough"

"There's nothing I can't cut"

"Stand back Nami-swan I shall open the path for you" With that the monster trio began their assault on the steel doors.

"**Santoryu"**

"**Gomu Gomu no"**

"**Dable Mouton"**

"**Jet"**

"**Rokusen Pound**" they all said in unison "**CANNON!"**

**KA-BOOOOM** the steel doors were obliterated by the attack

Naruto and Kurama got to see the attack on another conveniently placed monitor.

"Are they even human?" both the child and his Biju thought as they watched the Straw Hat pirates enter the tower.

* * *

**CRASH** outside the tower a huge figure jumper out of one of the side towers and landed on the main plaza-platform shaking the entire base. The man stood at equal height with Franky outside the Shogun.

"Who the Hell are you?" Franky asked from within his shogun

"My name is Rex, and I have orders to kill you, Cutty Flam." The man said as a red crosshair came out of the metal plate on his head and covered his left eye

"OW! You Can't handle Me and My Suuuuper Shogun! You're too little!"

"The I suggest we even out the playing field." He said as his body began to grow ad get furry.

"What the hell are you?" Franky asked

* * *

Here ends Chapter 17 hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it's shorter than expected, don't hate me for it nor should you hate me for the cliff hanger.

So two fights have been confirmed so far Luffy vs Grimm and Franky vs Rex

Just what the hell did Rex transform into? Find out in the next chapter

Translations:

**Chopper Sensha** – Chopper Tank

**General Ashimoto Dangerous – **General Watch-Your-Step

**Kokujo: O Tatsumaki** – Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister

**Santoryu Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Rokusen Pound Cannon – **Three sword style Gum Gum Diable Mouton Jet 6000 pound cannon

Please Review the way I stated in the previous chapter, Favorite and follow as always. If you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Ciao Ciao


	18. Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: To all my brothas and sistas of the world I own nothing. Everything you read here belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for any Original Characters, all my custom devil fruits/Jutsu (they are mine) oh yeah and the plot is mine as well (at least the first half of the story).

**A/N: **For those of you who think the Biju Biju no Mi model Kyuubi no Kitsune sounds useless please refer to the old saying: "never judge a book by its cover" It is difficult to explain its abilities so please wait to actually see them instead of judging it on the spot.

I may make another sneak peek chapter when this story hits 500 Favorites, 500 Follows and 500 Reviews, shouldn't be too hard since it's already at 498 favorites, 499 Follows and 384 reviews. We can do it (actually two out of three with be satisfying enough for me to make another sneak peak)

Again I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have. I prefer these kinds of reviews to one word reviews.

Final note there will be at least four more arcs between this one and my Time skip, can't tell you what they are cause that would ruin the fun.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XVIII: Divide and Conquer

_**CRASH**__ outside the tower a huge figure jumper out of one of the side towers and landed on the main plaza-platform shaking the entire base. The man stood at equal height with Franky outside the Shogun. _

"_Who the Hell are you?" Franky asked from within his shogun_

"_My name is Rex, and I have orders to kill you, Cutty Flam." The man said as a red crosshair came out of the metal plate on his head and covered his left eye_

"_OW! You Can't handle Me and My Suuuuper Shogun! You're too little!"_

"_The I suggest we even out the playing field." He said as his body began to grow ad get furry._

"_What the hell are you?"_

* * *

Inside the tower the straw Hats found themselves in a room with nine passages each one going a different way. Each one had a different symbol on it; an elephant, a disco ball, a bear, a bug, a black cat, crossed pistols, a helmet, a monkey and a lizard but all of them had stairs going up.

"Which way do we go?" Chopper asked

"Follow me I know the way!" Zoro said as he began to run towards the central passage

"Luffy stop him!" Nami ordered. Luffy reached out and grabbed Zoro's shoulder just before he entered the passage pulling the swordsman onto his back.

"What's the big idea" Zoro said (not a question) to his captain.

"We don't have time to go looking for you if you get lost!" Nami said

"Maybe we should split up" Chopper said

"No let's not slit up" Usopp said "Splitting up seems to be exactly what they want us to do"

Brook said "I could just use my soul to find Robin-san and Naruto-san then we just need to head in the direction that they are.

"We should split into groups of two or three" Sanji said

"I'LL GO WITH NAMI-SWAN!" both Sanji and Brook said

"ZORO!"Chopper and Usopp said in unison claiming the partner

"Hold it" Luffy said gaining everyone's attention "we should all split up and each go our own way. This way we are more likely to find Naruto and Robin"

"That's actually a good idea Luffy" Zoro said

'Luffy just had a good idea?' everyone else was stunned

"I know it's rare, coming from him, but those are the captains orders so split up!" Zoro translated. Each pirate stood before a passage; Brook stood before the disco ball, Chopper the Bug, Usopp the duel pistols, Nami the helmet

"Zoro, Sanji do you guys hear wild animals coming from each passage?" Luffy asked as he stood in front of the passage with the lizard.

"Yeah there's one coming from each of these three" Zoro said standing to the right of Luffy, in front of the monkey while Sanji was on the captain's left, in front of the cat passage.

"These are probable the strongest three" Sanji said lighting a new cigarette.

"Let's go!" Luffy said. With that each straw hat entered a passage leaving only two untouched; the bear and panda.

* * *

At the top of the tower Spandam left out a giant sigh of relief. They had avoided his door completely.

"Guess I'll have to start the countdown" Spandam said as he picked up a golden snail his finger hovered over the button on its back when "Whoa!" he yelled realizing what he was about to do. "Wrong one" he said as he put the golden snail down, he pulled out a pink snail with bright red stripes and a big red button on top of its shell. With the snail in hand he picked up a new transponder snail and took the speaker off the hook. "I should really label these snails"

* * *

**SLAM CRASH SLASH BOOM ** coincidentally each Straw Hat arrived at a door at the exact same moment and with one movement they each smashed their way into the rooms on the other side.

Brook was met with an interesting sight and sound though he had neither eyes nor ears (SKULL JOKE)

[Insert: _Shake Your Groove Thing_]

Hanging from the ceiling was a disco ball reflecting light all around the room as it spun. The floor was a multicolored checkerboard pattern. Dead center on the dance floor was a tall man standing equal with Brook. It was Francis of CP0 and he was dancing the day away.

"Hey you wanna disco?" he said without breaking out of the dance moves.

"Disco? With you? OUTRAGEOUS!" Brook yelled as he joined in the fun. Both men were side stepping in between the bigger moves, raising their arms overhead, making large hip and pelvic movements, and twisting their hands in time to the beat.

[End Song]

"AH this was so much fun." Francis said as he walked over to the bar counter. He reached behind and pulled out a Rapier. "Even though your dance moves are top notch I cannot allow you to live." He said drawing the blade

"Yes it was so much…WHAT?" Brook exclaimed **SLASH** Brook's head flew off when Francis turned around creating a large slash to cover the back wall.

"One down" Francis said putting the rapier away "Too simple"

"Ah that sure scared me. But I am already dead!" Brook said as his body stood back up, his soul reconnecting his head to his body "YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Francis screamed in shock

* * *

"What is this place?" Chopper wondered as he looked around. The entire room was filled with glass jars and foreign plants. "It's hot in here" Chopper complained as he began to sweat

"Of course its hot in here" a voice said behind him "these are all tropical plants and insects"

"Chopper turned around and came face to face with Apollo. "Who are you?" Chopper asked/demanded as he raised his hoofs defensively.

Apollo ignored him as he walked over to one of the glass jars. "Fascinating aren't they? Insects I mean" he picked up the jar and inspected the Atlas beetle within "Out of all the know species in this world Insects are the most populous." He placed the jar back on the shelf "Would you like to see something interesting?"

"Um Ok" Chopper said dropping his guard. The old man seemed like he was more interested in collecting insects than killing people.

"This is my crown jewel." He said picking up a new jar. Inside was an insect that resembled a scarab with six legs, red wings and tusks. "It is the only insect of its kind left and it's a female"

"What's it called?" Chopper asked curious

"I call it the Imperial Parasite; after all I genetically engineered it myself" Apollo said "And this one is my favorite" he said picking up a jar with a strange centipede "it's perfect for retrieving information; after all I am a master of torture and interrogation"

"What do you mean?"

"All I have to do is put it on my target and it will devour the criminal from the inside all the while learning all that they knew and only I have a method of retrieving that information."

"So you sit here and play god while you torture those people" Chopper said getting angry at this man's belief that he could easily and mercilessly take people's lives away. On top of that he probably leaves them in such horrible living conditions. "I can't just let someone like you continue to torture people no matter who they are" he tossed his back pack off to the side.

* * *

"What's this place?" Usopp asked as he entered what appeared to be a large store room. Large crates were stacked up everywhere with steel beams running from the floor to the ceiling.

"Like it? I call it my hawk's nest!" a voice said from every where

Usopp drew back his sling shot and began to look for his target

"Don't bother you'll be dead before you even see me"

"What are you-" **BLAM **a bullet tore right past Usopp's right cheek drawing a small line of blood. "AAAHHHH!"

"Give it up long nose this is my turf" a shadowy figure said though Usopp couldn't see him "I am the best at long range assassinations, you'll never beat me with a sling shot."

"Best at long range assassinations?" Usopp asked "you are not the best."

"And why is that?"

"Because the King of Snipers fights for the Pirate King!" Usopp yelled as he pointed to himself "And I am the King of Snipers!"

"We'll just see about that"

* * *

Sanji found himself inside an indoor Zen garden complete with a sand pit with tranquil designs, a koi fish pond, and Zen trees. From the branch of one of these trees a man was hanging upside down. It was Shakiin of CP0 literally hanging there waiting for someone to come in so he could kill them, though he fell asleep before anyone arrived. Just below the assassin was a key with the number 9 on it.

"Too easy" Sanji said as he walked over to pick up the key. Just before he picked it up Shakiin's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Rescuing my beloved Robin-chwan from your clutches you shitty assassin!"

"You are willing to risk your life for a woman?" Shakiin questioned "That's just stupid, they're all obnoxious bitches. The only thing they are good for is cooking and breeding." He said as he dropped down in front of Sanji

"What!?" Sanji demanded getting pissed off "You think ladies are just slabs of meat that should serve you? In that case I otta beat the proper way to treat a lady into you."

* * *

Nami was in a relatively plain room nothing special was in it. There were white marble columns, a fire pit in the center of the room, on the wall opposite of the door there was a blood red banner with the letter Ω (Omega) written in gold. On a bed in the corner of the room Jennifer was laying there in a long white dress.

"Oh it's you, ready for round two?" Jennifer asked getting up and walked over to a dressing wall.

Nami just gripped her staff tightly in anticipation for the woman's attack. **STAB** a long black projectile shot through the dressing wall and stuck into Nami's shoulder. **SHUNK** five more shot through the wall and before Nami could react there were spears impaled her through her forehead, throat, chest, and twice through the stomach. A look of shock was etched on the navigator's face.

**SHWAK** the dressing was sliced to bits as Jennifer walked forward wearing her standard CP0 attire. It turns out the spears were actually the assassin's fingers (think Lust from FMA). The assassin walked forward with a smug look on her face. "And here I thought this was going to be more fun, oh well you can't always get what you want."

"Preaching to the choir on that one sister, though I do tend to get what I want."

"What?" the impaled Navigator rippled then vanished without a trace as a new one appeared out of thin air. "A Devil Fruit? Are you some kind of wind logia?"

"No it's not a Devil Fruit, it's carefully calculated science." Nami said twirling her staff.

"Phew." Jennifer said wiping a terror sweat off of her fore head "I thought I would get my ass handed to me. This'll be easier than I thought."

* * *

Zoro found himself in a library with a large fire place. Sitting in an armchair reading a book was Jet of CP0.

"You already drew your swords?" he questioned

"Yeah I'm itching for a challenge and they're craving to taste your blood." Zoro said sinisterly.

"My blade is calling for your blood as well" Jet said standing up as he drew a katana from a sheath. The Katana a hilt wrapped in red cloth and a golden hand guard with indentions at the four corners and crescent markings on the sides of the blade. The scabbard was charcoal-black. "Its name is _Harusame_"

"That's a nice sword" Zoro said "I know someone who that sword would love"

"Try and take it then." Jet said just as sinisterly revealing four more sabers sheathed on his hips

"Gotoryu?"

**SLASH **a barrage of many slashes Flew towards Zoro. **KLANG** the green haired swordsman deflected each and every slash

"Sorry but I call it **Sarutoryu" **Jet said once again only holding one sword.

* * *

Luffy definitely had a nose like a blood hound, he found himself face to face with Grimm.

"Welcome Straw Hat, it's good to see you not only survived but completely recovered from our last little scuffle"

"Dino-bastard" Luffy growled "Where are Robin and Naruto?"

"Oh those two, they're at the top of the tower." Luffy Charged Grimm only the Assassin blocked the attack. "Don't be rude I was just about to tell you they're perfectly fine though you won't get to see them."

"You aren't Just gonna let me pass right?"

"Correct"

"Fine, then all I have to do is kick your ass!" Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"I'd love to see you try."

Suddenly all the Snails in the tower woke up. "**WELCOME STRAW HATS**!" they all yelled forcing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"**SIR MAYBE YOU SHOULD TURN THE VOLUME DOWN**!" a different voice said

"**WHOOPS MY BAD, LET'S SEE, WHERE IS THE VOLUME CONTROL… THERE IT IS**! Alright how's that, that better?"

"Perfect Sir."

"Welcome Straw Hats! We've been expecting you for quite some time now. Let's play a game, before each of you is a member of the esteem CP0, each one of them has a key that may or may not undo the chains that you friends are tied up in.

You may have gotten slightly stronger than the last time we met but that matters little, CP0 will wipe the floor with you! No one's going to remember you when we're done here!"

"So all we have to do is beat you, Take the keys and we win?" Luffy asked the snail his voice traveling through all the snails, echoing to all the transponder snails

"That's correct, and don't try anything Funny because I am watching the whole thing" Spandam said "I will push this button here and this entire base will be wiped off the face of the planet!"

"THAT'S INSANE!" All the Straw hats yelled

"Oh Contrary, If I didn't have a way of escape, then it would be insane! So don't try anything funny!" **CLICK** Snails began to watch each pair with unblinking eyes.

* * *

Here ends Chapter 18

This was a set up chapter so not much was going on here, except we now know whose fighting who. Fight shall take off next week we're looking at approximately three- five chapters of constant, insane, and epic fights b/w Straw Hats and CP0.

Translations:

**_Harusame_** – Spring Rain

**Gotoryu – **Five Sword Style

**Sarutoryu** - monkey sword style

Again when it comes to reviews I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have.

Review, Favorite, and Follow as always If you sneezed while reading this Bless you

Ciao Ciao

Have a Fantastic Day


	19. Waking Up

Disclaimer: To all my brothas and sistas of the world I own nothing. Everything you read here belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for any Original Characters, all my custom devil fruits/Jutsu (they are mine) oh yeah and the plot is mine as well (at least the first half of the story).

**A/N: **Alright I thought about it and I decided to take a break from the action this week in order to show you guys what's going down in Konoha, more specifically what's happening with people other than the Namikaze/Uzumaki

I will make another sneak peek chapter I don't know when I'll post it though so keep your eyes peeled

Again I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have. I prefer these kinds of reviews to one word reviews. This seems to be the way to determine who actually reads these Author's Notes

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XIX: Waking Up

By Popular demand, and a promise on my part, We the audience of this epic tale shall go to the Elemental Nations and see what is going on in the Land of Fire, more specifically The Village Hidden by the Leaves.

On this day nothing particularly exciting happened in the Elemental Nations. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were sneaking out of their house to go visit Kushina in the hospital. Why were they sneaking? Even though their mother said it was OK for them to visit, their father said no such thing.

"Itachi how do you think Kushina-san is doing?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Don't know" Itachi replied "From what I heard she got out of that incident relatively unscathed. So I don't know why they're keeping her in the hospital longer than necessary."

"I mean how do you think she feels about Naruto-nii?" Sasuke asked "She's definitely changed since he ran away."

"She has changed, whether it's for better or worse it's definitely for good." Itachi replied "She's a mother who has lost her child for what could be forever, what she's going through now is similar to what would happen to you or me if our entire clan were wiped out.

"Her entire world was brought down on her in a single night, the psychological torture would be immense especially now that she's with child she needs more support now more than ever."

"She's pregnant? I thought she was eating too much ice cream out of depression." Sasuke said innocently, seriously he's a seven year old boy. (When I was seven and I found out my mom was pregnant I thought she was eating too much.)

Itachi chuckled "Only a child would think of that just like how most parents say children are brought to them by a Stork"

"Wait you told me I was brought to Kaa-chan by a giant phoenix wreathed in flames, not a stork"

"I lied" Itachi began to run to the hospital

"You Jerk" Sasuke was chasing right after him.

* * *

Over in the Hospital Minato had just left Natasumi's room. The girl was still unconscious after the beast was torn from her, even Tsunade couldn't get her to wake up. Her super charged healing was now back to normal, normal by Uzumaki standards, she was no longer recovering from cuts and bruises in thirty seconds they were taking a full day to heal and judging by the state her body was still in it could be several weeks before she even wakes up.

Minato sat down in a chair just outside Kushina's room; he really wanted to talk to her, especially about Naruto and their unborn child, though he couldn't muster up the courage to even look at her let alone talk to her. He had finally realized that everything has been predominantly his fault; Ignoring Naruto and said child's flight from Konoha, Natsumi's behavior, even the wounds that were now upon his beloved wife and daughter.

"Why do you look so down Minato?" Minato looked up and came face to face with Jiraiya

"Hey sensei, it's nothing really. I've just been thinking." Minato said

"Before you say anything Minato the other four Nations have sent their replies to your request for the arranged marriages" Jiraiya said handing four scrolls to Minato.

"They all agreed?" Minato asked questioning as he read over the scrolls a second time.

"Yes Minato you read that right" The Toad Sage said "Now all we need now is to find Naruto, if he's even alive"

"Don't even think that Sensei!" Minato snapped dangerously glaring at his sensei "Naruto is still alive. I'll be damned if anyone badmouths him, hurts him or says he's dead!"

Unbeknownst to the two ninja Kushina was hearing every word they said. Part of her was glad that Minato finally acknowledged and cared for Naruto, the other part wanted to castrate him with a rusty knife since he had promised the other four nations Naruto's marriage to their families.

"I changed my mind Jiraiya-sensei. Send a reply to the other Nations" Minato said. Kushina perked up at this. "Tell them to ignore the arranged marriages unless called upon. I don't want Naruto to be forced into a situation where he would hate use more than he already does. He deserves that much at least."

"Alright Minato if you say so" Jiraiya said turning around to leave

"Oh and Sensei"

"Yes?"

"Tell the Kuja that Naruto is missing. Perhaps they will help us look for him." Minato said

"I'll do that Minato, but that will take quite a while to get there and back"

"How far away are they exactly?"

"On the other side of a massive mountain to the west, when I say massive I mean higher than the clouds. It takes several days to get up that, about a week to cross it then another few days to get down not even counting the fact that there are massive amounts of water on either side of it and Navigational tools don't work. I got there the first time by pure luck getting there a second time may not happen."

"You'll make it happen" Minato said as Jiraiya left. Shortly after the Toad Sage left two familiar kids arrived

"Hello Hokage-sama" Itachi said bowing slightly before he nudged Sasuke to do the same

"Hello Hokage-sama" Sasuke said bowing

"Hello Boys and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Minato-san, no need to be so formal." The Hokage said "I take it you're here to see Kushina?"

"yep that's what we're here for. Is she awake?" Itachi asked

"Yeah she's awake" the Hokage said as he let them into the room

Kushina was sitting up in the bed looking out the window when they entered. She turned towards them with a smile on her face

"Hi Kushina!" The three boys said

"Hi boys how are you?" she asked

"You'll never guess what Sasuke said earlier Kushina-san" Itachi said

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled trying to attack his brother. Itachi just held him back with one arm

"He thought the reason your stomach was growing so large was because you ate too much ice cream out of depression. He also said he thought he was brought to our mother by a giant phoenix wreathed in flames, not a stork"

"Hahahahahaha" Kushina began to laugh at little Sasuke and his innocence. "No Sasuke I'm not fat, I'm just pregnant" she wiped away a tear "Come her" she said to Sasuke she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sasuke jumped slightly when the baby kicked causing everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

Over in the next room over Natsumi opened her eyes. For the little red head she felt like she had been hit by a truck. At first she thought she was in her room but looking around she realized she was in the hospital.

She tried hard to remember what had happened but she just couldn't do it it was like someone had wiped her slate clean after the Kyuubi's chakra left her, she was now a completely different person.

"Oh Namikaze-san you're awake!" a pink haired nurse said walking by the girls room "Please wait there for a little while I'm going to get your Parents and Tsunade-sama"

"Thank You" Natsumi said, first time she said that, maybe she really was influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama" The pink haired nurse said knocking on Kushina's door. The Hokage and his wife turned to her "Your daughter has woken up" **WOOSH** two blurs of yellow and red raced past her leaving two dust clouds in place of the parents

* * *

"NATSUMI!" her parents yelled as the ferociously hugged her, they were so happy that she was awake.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" Natsumi was happy to see her parents but there was one face she didn't see and that really confused her "Where's Onii-chan?" she asked truly curious this time

Minato and Kushina flinched noticeably at that comment before they could answer Tsunade came in "Sorry to break up this little family reunion but I need to check Natsumi's health" The med nin shoved Minato and Kushina out of the room and a few minutes later she came back out

* * *

"Well Tsunade is there anything wrong with Natsumi?" Minato questioned as Tsunade left the girl's room

"There is something you two should know" Tsunade said her head looking at the floor "She has no memory of anything since she first accessed the Kyuubi's chakra"

"That was three years ago." Kushina said as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Minato was just as stunned.

"I may not be a seal master but I think when she first used the Fox's chakra it consumed her real self and kept her a prisoner in her own mind while it had control the entire time."

"So you're saying that for the last three years Natsumi's been under the Fox's control and we never noticed?"

"Yes that just about sums it up" Tsunade said "I recommend you tell her what happened since she was taken over, Including Naruto running away and why. She will really need the support, she has absolutely no clue what happened. If she finds out that she was such a little bitch and no one supports her it would be worse than not telling her anything and her discovering it on her own."

"You're right Tsunade" Minato said "come on Kushina we have a lot to explain to our daughter"

* * *

Here ends chapter 19

Yeah I know its shot but seriously this was meant to be more of a "Break chapter" than a full chapter. That and I thought It would be great to end it on the cliff hanger like I did.

the reason for Minato's change in character is because he Finally gets it so like Kushina he will want Naruto back but at all costs, while Kushina is more likely to let Naruto choose. So he hasn't changed completely, but he's on the right track.

Natsumi's character change has been explained hopefully it makes sense.

Chapter XX will be out next week

Attention I have placed a poll on my profile. Please vote because this question has been bugging me.

Who should have the Mera Mera no Mi? Even though I really want Luffy to eat it, you will be determining who has its powers in _Rise of the Kaizoukage. _The results will be told in the Story, I will not be announcing them.

The Poll will close May 1 2013 at Midnight or at 6 am May 2 depends if I stay up

Pleas refrain from reviewing about this announcement PM me instead.

Again when it comes to reviews I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have. God I hate to repeat my self so if this isn't written just assume that I want reviews like this.

Review, Favorite, and Follow as always if you sneezed while reading this Bless you

Have a Fantastic Day

Ciao Ciao


	20. Panic at the Disco

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything you read here belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for any Original Characters, all my custom devil fruits/Jutsu and the plot is mine as well.

A/N:I will make another sneak peek chapter I don't know when I'll post it though so keep your eyes peeled.

If you guys are guests please say who you want to gain the Mera Mera no mi in your reviews, this way all votes can be counted not just people who have accounts. If you say for Naruto to get it, the vote will be counted as "Other" which is NOT Naruto. He will NOT be eating another Devil Fruit, but he will be gaining its abilities.

I came upon a realization about all (almost all) manga/ anime; do not mess with the Old People. 99.9% of the time they can kick your ass to the moon faster than you can blink and they are all incredibly badass. So if you make and OC old person you had better make them a Badass.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XX: Panic at the Disco

_"Welcome Straw Hats! We've been expecting you for quite some time now. Let's play a game, before each of you is a member of the esteem CP0, each one of them has a key that may or may not undo the chains that you friends are tied up in._

_You may have gotten slightly stronger than the last time we met but that matters little, CP0 will wipe the floor with you! No one's going to remember you when we're done here!"_

_"So all we have to do is beat you, Take the keys and we win?" Luffy asked the snail his voice traveling through all the snails, echoing to all the transponder snails_

_"That's correct, and don't try anything Funny because I am watching the whole thing" Spandam said "I will push this button here and this entire base will be wiped off the face of the planet!"_

_"THAT'S INSANE!" All the Straw hats yelled_

_"Oh Contrary, If I didn't have a way of escape, then it would be insane! So don't try anything funny!" __**CLICK**__ Snails began to watch each pair with unblinking eyes._

* * *

Back in front of the _Sunny_ Franky and his Shogun were facing down an equally massive human-bear hybrid. It had brown Fur, a massive chest and arms, his face was slightly elongated and his maw was filled with razor sharp teeth. On the upper left portion of its head was a steel plate and its Left eye had been replaced by a red crosshair; Rex of CP0 was the user of the Kuma Kuma no Mi model: Grizzly Bear.

The beast charged Franky with speed that should have been impossible for a monster of that size. **BOOM** The Franky Shogun Blocked the first attack just before both titans locked hands as they began a battle of strength.

"Just because you turn into a giant teddy bear doesn't mean much!" Franky managed to push Rex back

"I'm a Grizzly Bear not a Teddy Bear! **Rankyaku: Kuma Tsume**!" He threw a kick at The Iron Pirate the wave of compressed air transformed into what looked like a bear claw.

"**General Shield**" Franky detached the upper portion of his shoulder with a star on it and held it up to block the attack but then he changed his mind and threw it "**Boomerang**!"

**KLANG** the air slammed into the shogun dealing almost no damage to it while Rex dodged the shield easily however **THWAK** he didn't see it coming as it slammed into the back of his head.

While the assassin was slightly dazed Franky rushed him "**General Boxing**!" he began to throw a large number of rapid punches at Rex

"**Tekkai: Go**!" **KLANG KLANG KLANG** Rex took the hits like a man and he was completely unaffected. **CHAK** the robot's stomach opened up **FWOOM** a large fireball collided with Rex's face when he looked at it.

"ARGH! DAMN THAT HURTS!" he yelled as he clutched his face

"**General…**" The robot cocked back its right fist "**Cheap Shot**!" It shot out on a chain and **WHAM** it punched Rex right in the crotch. Just before Franky retracted his arm Rex grabbed it with his left hand. The assassin was pissed he pulled Franky towards him and **WHAM **he punched the Robot's gut and **RIP** with a mighty pull Rex pulled the entirety of the Shogun's arm off and he decked the robot right in the face with his left hand.

"HA! How do you like that Cutty Flam?" **CHAK** the robots cannon arm pointing at his face answered his question "**Tekkai**"

**KABOOOM** The force of the explosion threw Rex across the battle field and into the armory. If he hadn't used **Tekkai **he would be in pieces right now. "Ok that does it I'm gonna rip him to shreads" Rex said as he got back up shaking off the rubble and dust as he did. Out of the corner of his mechanical eye he saw two weapons hanging on the wall and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Come to papa bear" he said walking over to them turning into his human form as he did.

Outside Franky had gotten out of the Shogun and picked up the discarded arm. His own arms opened up revealing his tools

**DOOM** twenty second later the Shogun was completely repaired "**General Repaired**!" Franky yelled as he gave a thumbs up

"Repair your toy soldier all you want Cutty Flam. I'll just tear it apart again and again and you along with it" Rex said emerging from the hole in the armory.

He was once again in his hybrid form only this time there were massive mechanical arms each with three-pronged fingers, big enough to hold a full-grown person, a Gatling-gun design for the wrist and forearm on the outside portion, in which the inside is a giant cannon barrel, held together by large bolts at the wrist. The arms were connected to Rex's arms at from his elbows, and additional upper forearms connected to his shoulders.

"Those are some interesting arms you got there" Franky said "reminds me of a guy we fought a while ago"

"You talking about that traitor Zephyr?" Rex asked "That bastard used the original prototype. These bad boys are the newest ones build specifically for me. I call them my **Bear Smashers.** They're gonna smash your little robot into a million pieces!"

**VWIP** Rex charged Franky with **Soru** "**Tekkai Boxing: Ursa Jab**!"** KA-WHAM **he punched Franky in the stomach "**Cross**!" **THWAK **he punched him in the same spot with the other arm denting the hatch **"Bear Buster**!" **WHAM** he hit the shogun with an uppercut to the face **KABOOM** and shot it point blank with his cannon heavily damaging the robot."**Geppo**" using his leg strength Rex literally ran into the air above Franky. "**Tekkai: Ryusei Kuma**!" he clasped both hands together and dropped towards Franky fist first.

"That all you got?" Franky mocked as Rex disengaged

Red vanished and reappeared inside Franky's guard "Hardly **Bear Tornado!" **Rex shot the ground launching the Franky Shogun into the air. With another burst of speed Rex was once again above Franky only this time his right fist was against the Shogun's stomach hatch "**Bear Buster**!" **BOOOM** The blast from Rex's arm cannon sent Franky all the way down to the ground.

Smoke rose from the hole now present on the Franky Shogun, the hatch had been completely blown away exposing Franky. Franky now had blood dripping down from his forehead and lip.

**KLANG** Franky managed to bring his arms up just in time to block the attack, though the force from the impact forced the Shogun to its knees and cracked the ground they stood on. "Ptew" he spat out some blood

"That all you got?" Rex said as he surveyed the damage. **RMMMMM** the shogun got back up with much difficulty.

"I'll give you credit for damaging the Shogun to tis extent, but I'm not done yet." Franky grinned

[Insert Franky Theme]

"I'm gonna end this now" the Cyborg said as the shogun cupped its hands. A small ball of compressed air formed between the palms. "**General**…"

"Oh no you don't!" Rex said positioning his arms one over the other pointing at Franky "**Ursa Major**…"

"**CANNON**!" Both men yelled as they fired powerful blasts at each other **BOOM **they collided and began the classic struggle of 'which is stronger' unfortunately the Shogun's cannon was losing

'Gotta give it everything' Franky thought as he pulled a lever "Max Cola Power!" more air began to compress between the palms "**SUPER GENERAL CANNON**!" **KABOOOOM** The blast was so intense it quickly overpowered Rex's blast and swallowed the assassin in it before he could react. Rex was thrown into the a large building build into GX's wall **RMMMMM** **KROOSH** the structure collapsed on top of the assassin defeating him.

"MISTER REX!"

"huff…huff…huff" Franky himself was running low on fuel after that final attack "That's one tough opponent down "Who's next?" Franky asked turning to the soldiers

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" many of them dropped their weapons and ran for their lives

"That's what I thought"

Battle in the Plaza: Franky VS. Rex

Winner: Franky

[End Song]

* * *

Up in the Disco Hall Brook and Francis were having an epic stare off.

"So you aren't wearing a skeleton mask?" the assassin asked bewildered

"Nope, I am just a living Skeleton" Brook said

"Well that explains why you aren't dead despite my decapitation of you." Francis took his rapier in his left hand "Such a shame, you seem like a decent fellow, I'd hate to kill you"

"And you're a wonderful dancer, I'd hate to die. But I am already dead. YOHOHOHO! Skull Joke!"

"I wonder what will happen if I just smash all your bones to dust?"

"I won't be giving you the chance to" Brook said pointing _Solid Soul_ at Francis "En guard"

**KLANG KLANG FWIP **Francis leaned slightly out of the way avoiding the swipe. They circled to the right of each other and engaged again **KLANG KLANG FWIP **This time Brook leaned out of the way avoiding Francis' swipe.

After that slight exchange Francis assumed he had a pretty good grasp on Brook's abilities. "Shall we pick up the pace?" he asked

**VWIP KLANG** both swords man blurred and clashed together causing a small shockwave to vibrate the room. The two swordsmen had begun their deadly exchange. The faster swordsman would be the winner this day.

* * *

"Get him Brook!" Naruto cheered as he watched the fight begin.

"What are you cheering for?" Spandam questioned

"Brook's gonna wipe the floor with that 70's dude"

"Francis is the second fastest agent the Government has at its disposal. The only person superior to him in speed it Grimm, even at that it isn't much a difference. But Francis has a few little tricks up his sleeve that no one else can do."

* * *

"**Prelude Au Fer**!" Brook yelled as they clashed once again **KLANG ** the swords intercepted each other.

"I've studied Fencing for twenty years, a simple disarmament technique will not trick me" Francis said. "**Bayonetted Shigan**" Brook deflected the attack **BOOM** a circular hole appeared in the wall "By thrusting my sword with the speed and strength of the **Shigan** I am able to project my thrusts to be like cannon fire." He readied himself for another thrust

**KLANG KLANG KLANG** the swordsmen reengaged with such speed Naruto, Robin and Spandam found it virtuously impossible to follow them. One second they were in the right corner of the room then they vanished reappearing on the opposite side of the room sill with their blades crossed.

Brook blocked low and slid his blade down Francis' rapier catching the assassin on the left shoulder.

"You're wonderful" Francis said while they continued to engage **KLANG KLANG KLANG**

"Thank you" Brook said **KLANG KLANG KLANG** "I used to be a soldier you know"

"Really? I don't think I can beat you then, you are better than me" Francis smirked

"Then why are you smiling" Brook asked

"Because I know something you don't know"

"And what is that?"

"I am not left handed" **FWIP** Francis tossed his rapier into the air only to catch it with his right hand **KLANG KLANG KLANG **he restarted his assault only this time with much more ferocity.

"**Bayonetted Shigan:** **Tiro Rapido**!" He shot multiple thrusts at Brook

"**Polka Remise**!" Brook fired his own bullets of compressed air at the assassin **BLAM BLAM BLAM BOOM BOOM** The attacked once again intercepted each other. When the barrages ended both combatants charged each other.

"**Gavotte Bond en Avant!"**

"**Bayonetted Shigan: Escopeta!"**

**KLANG- BOOM** once more the steel sang its song as they clashed, only this time the areas in front of each swordsman were devastated by powerful shockwaves. Brook smirked slightly after that last exchange.

'Huh why do I feel cold?' Francis thought. Looking down he saw ice forming on his sword and hand. "What the!? Skeleton what did you do?"

"I merely used the winds of the Underworld to freeze you" Brook said placing his sword on his shoulder as he turned towards the assassin. "**Valse Cimetière**" **WOOSH** Francis felt a sudden chilled wind pass by him. "**Tango avec le Grim Reaper**!" **DOOOM** A missive slash appeared, from Francis' head to his navel blood splurged up from the wound and instantly froze. "My apologies but we have a mission to complete."

"So do we." Brook turned around to find Francis standing before him completely unharmed

"But I cut you" Brook said confused

"No what you cut was an afterimage. I'm the only **Soru **user who can make them. Now watch this, **Soru: ****Jū zanzō**!" **DOOM **Brook found himself completely surrounded by ten Francises "Hahahaha, Come on skeleton man let's see if you can keep up with me let alone hope to hit me." The Ten Francises charged Brook at the same time.

Brook fought desperately to keep up with the assassin but alas when he attacked he hit nothing but air. One of the afterimages brought his sword down on Brook with a verticle slash. Brook attempted to block it bu the sword passed straight through him as if it wasn't there. Another swiped at him from the side **KLANG** this time the blades collided but when brook went for a stab it simply fazed through the fake. **THWAK **he felt a swift kick to his midsection that sent him against the wall **SPAKK** Francis stabbed his sword through Brook's right eye hole.

"Got you now skeleton man" he said as he clutched Brook's skull "Let's see how you fare when I crush your pretty skull" **WOOSH** Francis' vision suddenly went green as something passed quickly through him "ARGH!" He let go of Brook and pulled his sword out causing the skeleton to collapse to the ground like someone cut a puppet's strings.

[Brook Special CD - Brook's Fight]

"YOHOHOHO! That sure scared me!" Brook laughed revealing himself to be a light green astral projection. You showed me your trump card; please allow me to show mine"

Brook flew over to his body. "**Integrate**!" His soul fused back with his body. He pointed _Solid Soul_ at Francis one more time. To Francis' surprise the blade looked as though it was wreathed in light green flames "Shall we dance?"

"**Soru: Hyaku Zanzō**!" Before Brook stood one hundred Francises "Do you really think you can beat me skeleton man? You had trouble taking on just ten of these things! How are you gonna fight one hundred of them?" suddenly a chill passed over Francis despite being in, literally, one hundred places at once he felt the chill just as strong in each position and a haunting melody filled his ears.

_Yo-hohoho~ Yo-hohoho~  
Yo-hohoho~ Yo-hohoho~  
Yo-hohoho~ Yo-hohoho~  
Yo-hohoho~ Yo-hohoho~_

"Forgive me Sir but I have already cut you and your afterimages" Brook said as he walked right by Francis, his sword resting on his shoulder.

'When did he get behind me?' Francis wondered

"**Fin de la Coda**" Brook said as he began to sheath his blade, the green flames disappearing as he did so. He stopped the blade with about an inch left. All the Francises turned around and charged Brook **CLICK** just before they reached the skeletal musician Brook quickly finished sheathing his blade causing them all to freeze in place.

"**Zornhau**!" **SLASH **as if on cue all the afterimages were wiped out and multiple slices appeared on Francis; from right shoulder to left hip, across his face, down his right leg on his left hand and forearm. Blood emerged from all these wounds

"**Vents de l'Enfer**" **WOOSH** the green flames emerged from Francis' wounds. The assassin thought he was gonna be burned alive but he was shocked to feel that the flames were not hot, rather they were so cold they were sucking the heat right out of him. Soon he was completely surrounded and when the flames subsided Francis was completely frozen in a block of ice.

"We may be enemies in this life, but in the end all of us become just bones" Brook said as he walked over and took the key off the hook it was resting on. "But then again I am already nothing but Bones! YOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" he laughed.

Disco Room Battle: Brook VS. Francis

Winner: Brook

[End Song]

* * *

Here ends the chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I wonder how many of you will know the reference and inspiration for Brook's fight with Francis; I did take some of the lines verbatim from the source.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

* * *

Translations:

**Rankyaku: Kuma Tsume** - Tempest Kick: Bear Claw

**Tekkai: Go – **Iron Body: Strength

**Tekkai Boxing** – Iron Body Boxing

**Tekkai: Ryusei Kuma – **Iron Body: Meteor Bear

**Prelude Au Fer – **Prelude to Iron

**Bayonetted Shigan - **Bayonetted Finger Gun

**Tiro Rapido –**Rapid Fire

** Escopeta – **Shotgun

**Gavotte Bond en Avant – **Gavotte: Leap Forward

**Valse Cimetière – **Graveyard Waltz

**Tango avec le Grim Reaper – **Tango with the Grim Reaper

**Soru: ****Jū Zanzō**** – **Shave: Ten Afterimages

**Soru: Hyaku Zanzō – **Shave one hundred Afterimages

**Fin de la Coda: Zornhau – **End at the Coda: Zornhau

**Vents de l'Enfer** – Winds of Hell

* * *

Devil Fruit Encyclopedia:

**Biju Biju no Mi model: Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Biju Biju Fruit model: Nine Tailed Fox – Zoan (Mystical) – Allows the User to transform into a Nine Tailed Fox Hybrid or a Full Nine Tailed Fox. Also allows the user to use the abilities of the Inu Inu no Mi model: Kitsune; Shape shifting, Foxfire generation, copying other powers/abilities (yes this includes DFs and Bloodlines) and casting illusions

**Kabon Kabon no Mi**

Carbon Carbon Fruit – Paramecia – Allows the user to produce and manipulate Carbon arranging it and bonding it anyway they see fit

**Kyo Kyo no Mi model: Pterodactyl**

Dino Dino Fruit model: Pterodactyl – Zoan – Allows the user to transform into a Pterodactyl or a Pterodactyl Hybrid

**Kyo Kyo no Mi model: Tyrannosaurus**

Dino Dino Fruit model: Tyrannosaurus – Zoan – Allows the user to transform into a T-Rex or a T-Rex Hybrid

**Kuma Kuma no Mi model: Grizzly Bear**

Bear Bear Fruit model: Grizzly - Zoan - Allows the user to transform into a Grizzly Bear or a Grizzly Bear hybrid


	21. A Wild Fight

Disclaimer: Everything you read here belongs to Oda and Kishimoto except for any Original Characters, all my custom devil fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot are mine.

A/N:I will make another sneak peek chapter I don't know when I'll post it though so keep your eyes peeled

If you guys are guests please say who you want to gain the Mera Mera no mi in your reviews, this way all votes can be counted not just people who have accounts. If you say for Naruto to get it, the vote will be counted as "Other" which is NOT Naruto. He will NOT be eating another Devil Fruit, but he will be gaining its abilities.

I added two more choices for the Mera Mera no Mi poll. Feel free to PM your choices or post them in a review (highly encouraged or if you want to change your vote or add another one) I know there are more than 150 people that have favorite/followed _Rise of the Kaizoukage._

Young readers turn your eyes Chopper's fight is freaking brutal. Maybe I made the fight too violent, whatever.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XXI: A Wild Fight

"_I'm gonna end this now" the Cyborg said as the shogun cupped its hands. A small ball of compressed air formed between the palms. "__**General**__…"_

"_Oh no you don't!" Rex said positioning his arms one over the other pointing at Franky "__**Ursa Major**__…"_

"_**CANNON**__!" Both men yelled as they fired powerful blasts at each other __**BOOM **__they collided and began the classic struggle of 'which is stronger' unfortunately the Shogun's cannon was losing _

'_Gotta give it everything' Franky thought as he pulled a lever "Max Cola Power!" more air began to compress between the palms "__**SUPER GENERAL CANNON**__!" __**KABOOOOM**__ The blast was so intense it quickly overpowered Rex's blast and swallowed the assassin in it before he could react. Rex was thrown into the a large building build into GX's wall __**RMMMMM**__**KROOSH**__ the structure collapsed on top of the assassin defeating him._

"_MISTER REX!"_

"_huff…huff…huff" Franky himself was running low on fuel after that final attack "That's one tough opponent down "Who's next?" Franky asked turning to the soldiers_

"_AAAAAAAAHHH!" many of them dropped their weapons and ran for their lives_

"_That's what I thought"_

_Battle in the Plaza: Franky VS. Rex_

_Winner: Franky_

"_Forgive me Sir but I have already cut you and your afterimages" Brook said as he walked right by Francis, his sword resting on his shoulder. _

'_When did he get behind me?' Francis wondered_

"_**Fin de la Coda**__" Brook said as he began to sheath his blade, the green flames disappearing as he did so. He stopped the blade with about an inch left. All the Francises turned around and charged Brook __**CLICK**__ just before they reached the skeletal musician Brook quickly finished sheathing his blade causing them all to freeze in place. _

"_**Zornhau**__!" __**SLASH **__as if on cue all the afterimages were wiped out and multiple slices appeared on Francis; from right shoulder to left hip, across his face, down his right leg on his left hand and forearm. Blood emerged from all these wounds_

"_**Vents de l'Enfer**__" __**WOOSH**__ the green flames emerged from Francis' wounds. The assassin thought he was gonna be burned alive but he was shocked to feel that the flames were not hot, rather they were so cold they were sucking the heat right out of him. Soon he was completely surrounded and when the flames subsided Francis was completely frozen in a block of ice._

"_We may be enemies in this life, but in the end all of us become just bones" Brook said as he walked over and took the key off the hook it was resting on. "But then again I am already nothing but Bones! YOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" he laughed._

_Disco Room Battle: Brook VS. Francis_

_Winner: Brook_

* * *

**BUZZ** **BUZZ** Chopper stood there and watched Apollo. This old man was a freak. He literally had insects stored inside his body. He would hatch them while they were still in inside and let them exit through his mouth. He was hatching them by the dozens.

"I don't even need to use Rokushiki to kill a freak like you" Apollo said "My insects are more than enough." He spread his arms wide revealing hundreds of insects. There were Stag beetles, Atlas beetles, Mosquitos, Dung beetles, Wasps, Praying Mantises, and even centipedes. Each bug was a gigantic grotesque version of ones found in the wild, the smallest ones being about the same size as Chopper's head.

"What will you do if I take them all out?"

"Who cares what happens to them they're just insects"

Chopper was getting pissed off at this guy. He would brutally torture humans without any second thought even if it were a child, but now he was saying that the lives of the insects he "gave life to" don't matter at all. To Chopper all life is precious no matter what.

"I doubt you are even capable of taking one of these bugs out. Each one is stronger than ten Marine Captains. Go ahead and try little woodland creature."

"I'm not a little woodland creature" Chopper said "I'm a monster"

* * *

"Chopper a monster? But he's so cute." Naruto said watching the screen

"**Seriously I'm more of a monster than he is**." Kurama added "**You're right kid he's too cute to be a monster**."

"I'm glad you think that Naruto" Robin chimed in "Chopper's been considered a monster all his life accepted by no one. Originally he wanted to be human to have friends. Now he's OK being the monster that helps them."

"**Damn maybe we don't know that much about Chopper at all**." Kurama said

'Both Chopper and I have been called monsters all our lives, but the big difference is that Chopper's completely fine with it as long as he can help his friends.' Naruto thought

"Naruto just watch and see what Chopper does to help his friends" Robin said

* * *

Chopper reached into his backpack he pulled out a **Rumble Ball**

**CRUNCH** "RUMBLE!" he yelled eating the drug. However instead of turning into **Monster Point **he transformed into a small lean mean version of **Monster Point** with hoof fingers and sharper antlers and a large amount of fur on his back. "**Beast Point**" he said with a grin

Once again he reached into his backpack pulling out two small devices. They looked like handles with two large yellow spikes coming off the end of each, they both had a blue stripe on them, and red triggers like they were guns. "I probably don't need these but it can't hurt to show off."

All the insects charged at Chopper. The Man-reindeer's hat covered his eyes as he readied the devices. "I had Usopp and Franky build these for me, we call them; the _Knocking Rifles- Hard Type_. They shoot out needles from a cactus I discovered, each needle sends out a small electrical shock and if it hits the right place it can completely paralyze a target"

**THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK **Chopper went on a shooting spree releasing a storm off what appeared to be needles at the armada of bugs. The recoil from the _Knock Out Rifles_ caused Chopper's arms to flail and move his body as if he were dancing. The needles hit their marks without missing a single target. Insects fell to the ground left and right.

Chopper was moving with such speed and grace it was almost unbelievable; the speed of his **Walk Point, **The agility of **Kung Fu Point** and the strength of **Heavy Point** all rolled into one. **Beast Point** a new form for Chopper and it literally kicked ass.

**CLICK CLICK** Chopper was out of needles, no problem. He disposed of the empty cartridges tossed the rifles into the air and pulled two more magazines out of his back pack. The insects pounced him again, this time chopper leaped into the air and caught his rifles and began to shoot again taking the rest of the insects out. **THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK THONK**

Apollo watched the man-reindeer with great interest as he took down every last insect. "I guess I underestimated you." He said as a large bulge appeared in his throat "For that I'll fight you all out and end this quick" Out of his mouth came a scarab. This bug had long tusks red wing with black designs on them. The abdomen was glowing bright yellow. This bug was exactly identical to the one in the jar

The insect flew behind Apollo as the old man threw his cloak off revealing a shirtless and extremely well-built body for someone his age. But the most shocking thing was that he had four arms total. Each arm had an insect like exoskeleton from the fingers to the elbow even his legs had an exoskeleton from the knee down.

Apollo then reached up and took his sunglasses. From a distance they would appear to be normal eyes, but in truth they were in fact compound eyes, each one having half a million individual eyes.

He hunched over and the scarab landed on his back. Its six legs buried themselves into his back while it buried its head into the back of Apollo's head.

Chopper watched stunned as Apollo's lower jaw was actually split hidden by his long beard, his teeth became razor sharp, and the tusks tore straight through his head coming out of his mouth as well. The Scarab's abdomen exploded throwing bug juices everywhere as two massive insect wings; four spider-like appendages (each one looked like a cross between a spider leg and a praying Mantis blade) and a scorpion tail emerged from where the abdomen used to be.

* * *

"Ok that's rather disturbing" Naruto said looking away from the screen. Inside their shared mindscape Kurama was upchucking in the corner "KURAMA DON'T DO THAT IN MY HEAD THAT'S MORE DISGUSTING THAT THAT APOLLO GUY!"

"**I can't help it, it's just too disturbing**"

* * *

Chopper stared at the monster before him. "**GROAAAAAR**! (How do like me now)" The beast roared

"How can you do something so awful to your own body!?" Chopper demanded

"**GRWAAAAGGA!** (My own body? This is just an old corpse that I took over decades ago. The Scarab is the real me.)"

Chopper's expression got even darker he had to act quickly the **Rumble Ball's** effect was running out quickly less than two minutes remained. Luckily he was only immobile if he used **Monster Point, Beast Point** didn't put as much a strain on his body.

**VWIP** Apollo charged Chopper with great speed literally tearing apart anything in his way. Any poor insects that were knocked out by Chopper were shredded by Apollo. The Insect Man threw his four spider legs forward in an attempt to skewer the doctor, but Chopper was too quick and got inside the freak's guard.

"**Heavy Shock**!" **KA-WHAM** Chopper delivered a powerful punch to Apollo's solar plexus. "How do you like having your nervous system being thrown out of whack?" The Bug-man froze for a few seconds from the hit, but it didn't stop him for long he immediately threw four punches at Chopper hitting the man-reindeer in the head and throwing him across the room.

"That's right he's an insect not a human" Chopper said to himself as he transformed back into **Brain Point **"Damn the **Rumble Ball **wore off now I have to fight him without it, unless…"

"**BROUGHAAAA! (Shigan:** **Swarm****)"** Apollo charged Chopper again this time throwing a storm of fingers and spider legs at Chopper.

Chopper did his best to dodge the storm of attacks but it wasn't enough as he was hit in the arms, legs back and chest before the attack ceased. Blood streamed from the little reindeer's head, lip, arms, legs, and back.

"**SOOOOORUGAAAA!(Shigan: ****Sukōpionteiru****)" **His scorpion tail shot straight for Chopper's head. The little doctor dodged out of the way just in time. The poison in the tail was so powerful that it melted a lot of plants and insects without even touching them.

'If I use the **Rumble Ball** now there's no telling what'll happen' Chopper thought **WHAM** Apollo decked Chopper in the head again the little reindeer bounced off the ground once before he got kneed in the face. ** SHUNK** Apollo's Spider legs stabbed Chopper through his hands and feet pinning him to a wall. **WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM ** Apollo mercilessly beat the reindeer with his four fists.

**CHOMP** Apollo bit down on Chopper's shoulder "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chopper screamed in pain. **POOOOF** Chopper expanded his fur into a giant puffball throwing Apollo off of himself. The poor little reindeer had holes in his hands and feet as well as bite marks on his right shoulder. "Huff…huff…huff" he turned back into **Brain Point **blood was everywhere on the little reindeer.

**BLAM** something tore straight through Chopper's stomach there was now a small hole through his stomach. He turned back to Apollo who had a twisted smile on his face. "**NEEEEGGGUUUPPPAAAA!**(Never let your guard down when facing an assassin)" He began to fire a large barrage of eggs at Chopper from his mouth

"**Guard Point!**" **KABOOOM** the small eggs exploded upon connecting to the mass of fur. When the smoke cleared a bloodied and slightly burned Chopper was revealed to be still standing.

[Insert Toriko OST: 21 Tousou Honnou]

"I have no choice" Chopper said **CHOMP** he bit down on another **Rumble Ball **"**Beast Point**" Chopper held up one hand as if waiving for Apollo to charge him 'he's an insect that means he has ganglions instead of the standard human nervous system'

"**GRAAAAWWRRR!**(DIE!)" He yelled. Chopper stood his ground. The spider legs flew at Chopper **WHAM THWAK POW **Chopper hit each leg with such force that they were literally blown apart. **SNAP** Chopper brought his elbow down and knee up at the same time severing the final leg. Apollo was once again stunned by the little reindeer. "**YOOOORUUUGGAAA! (**You little Bastard!) He charged himself arms flailing wildly

"**Kokutei: Roseo Metel!" WHAM WHAM THWAK POW THAWK WHAM POW **Chopper delivered a powerful barrage of iron hoofs into Apollo's exposed chest. Some were full on hoof hits while others were using just the tips; hell the reindeer was even using his elbows. Each hit rippled and made an imprint in his abdomen, arms, and pectoral muscles, where ever his hits connected.

More specifically Chopper was aiming for Apollo's largest nerve clusters effectively shutting down the assassin's body. "**Kokutei: Double Roseo Shock**!" **BOOOOM **Chopper delivered a powerful double hit to Apollo's chest releasing a small shockwave in the process. Apollo's face became a twisted contortion of pain and anguish. Every muscle and nerve cluster in the assassins body had been shut down by the little reindeer ending the fight. **CRASH **he fell to the ground with a thunderous crash.

"**Grrrrrrraaa? **(Why don't you kill me?)" The immobilized parasite asked

"Because I won't needlessly take a life, it's my job as a doctor to save lives." Chopper said turning back into his **Brain Point** and turned around.

[End Song]

Apollo closed his eyes and passed out. The scarab released itself from the old man, before it could crawl back inside him Chopper caught it in a jar. "Oh no you don't" he placed the jar on a shelf while the bug attempted to get out. "Ha I win!" Chopper threw his hoofs in the air to celebrate. He wobbled slightly "Oh god blood loss kicking in" and fell over onto his back. Thanks to consuming a second **Rumble Ball** within ten minutes of the first Chopper's body was extremely exhausted to the point he could barely move.

With great difficulty Chopper clutched the hole in his stomach as he took his backpack off. Rummaging through it he found what he was looking for, the bean.

'Thank God I still had one in my backpack, maybe just maybe…' he said as he quickly bit off half the bean and swallowed it his body began to shake though not as violently as it would have if he'd eaten the full bean.

After about five minutes Chopper's wounds were healed. "Alright it worked, I gotta save this other half for when it's really needed, who knows what condition everyone else is it" he put it back in his back pack got up grabbed Apollo's key and left.

Battle in Apollo's Garden: Chopper vs. Apollo

Winner: Tony Tony Chopper

* * *

Over in the Hawk's Nest Usopp found himself pinned down behind a large steel box. The man he was fighting was also a sniper, but this guy had the advantage here.

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM **five bullets in a star formation headed right for Usopp. "**Himawari Boshi**!" The young Sniper shot five of his own special bullets in a pentagon formation, successfully intercepting the bullets with explosions.

"What's wrong Sniper King? Why are you hiding from me?" Ling asked as he looked down his rifle's scope "I promise that it won't hurt! One shot and bang it's all over!" when Usopp didn't respond he turned to the two black birds sitting on the railing in front of him "Find him."

"KAW!" The birds cried as they circled above the entire room looking for their master's target.

"Damn it's like he knows exactly where I am." Usopp said peeking around a corner **BLAM** a bullet tore right through where he was milliseconds ago. "Jeez that was close" Usopp pondered on a plan to beat this guy.

"Well if you won't come out to play" Ling said as he added a new magazine to his rifle "Then I'll just up the caliber a bit and make you come out." **BLAM** Ling shot at the crate Usopp was hiding behind** KABOOOOM** it exploded sending the Straw hat sniper flying. Several light burns were on the young man's arms legs and back.

"What kind of Bullet was that!?" Usopp freaked "that was more like cannon!" ** BLAM **another cannon-bullet headed right for him. This time Usopp successfully dodged it and hid behind another crate. "Huff…huff…huff…" suddenly an idea popped into Usopp's head.

"KAW!"

"Kaw?" Usopp lost the thought and turned to his left to see a crow looking at him. It opened its mouth revealing a gun barrel.

"OH CRAP!" Usopp ran out of its way barely avoiding the bullet **KABOOM** it tore through several crates before exploding against the wall in a mass of fire and heat. "That was too close!" he turned to his right and found himself face to face with another black bird

That's when Usopp realized that there were two black birds; a crow and a raven both hunting him without mercy. Usopp turned around "**Rokuren Mamushi Boshi**!" This time six **Kayaku Boshi** were fired at the birds and they moved like a snake. But the birds were too fast and dodged the attack.

All Ling could see were explosions and the little figure of Usopp running from the two birds that pursued him. "Shushushu!" he laughed "I see you've met my little friends." Ling's voice said "these are my pistols; Crow "ate" the Tori Tori no Mi model: Raven while Raven "ate" Tori Tori no Mi model: Crow"

**KABOOOM **Raven fired a shot at Usopp who once again dodged and hid behind another crate

"It's now or never Usopp" he said to himself drawing back his _Kuro Kabuto_ He aimed for where he believed Ling to be and fired "**Midori Boshi: Rafflesia**!" the **pop green** sailed towards its target. Ling saw this coming and easily dodged it. "**Kamakiri Boshi**!" the shot sailed in an upward arc hitting the platform, though Ling vanished from sight just before it hit.

Ling was impressed that Usopp had discovered where he was snipping from, but that didn't matter to the assassin, next time the pirate pokes his head around the crate Ling would blow it clean off. "**Geppo**" Ling got out of his 'nest' and ran across the air to the one directly across from him. This is how he was able to keep hitting Usopp; by alternating between his nests and ricocheting bullets he could hit the Sniper from almost everywhere.

"Gottcha" Usopp said as a grin crept on his face. His **Pop Green** ricocheted off the wall and headed back for Ling hitting the wall behind him. **POOF** a large Rafflesia flower grew where the seed impacted and released an extremely foul odor that wafted throughout the entire room.

"Sniff…sniff…OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT HORENDOUS STENCH! IT GEELS LIKE MY NOSE IS GONNA FALL OFF!" Ling was clutching his nose.

"KAW!" Ling watched his bird pistols get a good whiff of the smell. Their eyes went wide, both stopped what they were doing and plummeted to the ground unconscious.

"You'll pay for that bastard!" Ling ignored the smell and picked up his rifle **BLAM **Usopp felt a sharp pain in his left foot.

Quickly Usopp hid back behind another crate, ignoring the pain in his foot, and waited for the opportune moment to end this. Ling on the other hand was just blindly shooting. The smell had caused his eyes to start watering uncontrollably restricting his sight and screwing with his judgment. "NOW" Usopp came out of his hiding spot slingshot pulled back ready to fire.

"There you are!" Ling said as he got Usopp in his sights. 'Time to splatter your brains all over the wall it's going to be amazing.'

Both Snipers were looking at each other through their weapons. Now all that mattered was who was faster.

"**Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So**!" Usopp fired another seed milliseconds before Ling. **CLICK** the seed flew into Ling's rifle blocking his shot "heh" Usopp grinned as he glanced to **Breath Dials** he shot next to Ling

"What the?" Ling questioned as a new smell crept into his nose. "Is that?"

"Yup its gas" Usopp said "I used the Rafflesia to cover their smell" **KABOOOOOM** The seed in Ling's rifle detonated and set off a chain reaction that caused a massive explosion destroying half the room and blowing away the external wall opening the way for Natural Light to come in.

Ling was on the ground covered in burns even his fingers were bent in obscure positions from the blast. He was pissed he was going to kill Usopp with his own hands.

"Hey CP0 guy over here!" Usopp yelled drawing back a giant version of his _Kuro Kabuto_.

Ling Turned around and was blinded by the Sun "Damn it I can't see!"

"**Midori Ryusei**" Usopp said "**IMPACT WOLF PACK!"** He porceded to fire a large amount of **Pop Greens** at Ling each on transformed into a wolf made out of grass. **BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM** Ling was struck with multiple shockwaves sending him flying through the wall behind him and out of the tower.

"Your Dead Punk!" Ling yelled causing Usopp to turn around revealing the assassin standing on air. "**Rankyaku**!" Ling launched a wave of compressed air at Usopp who dodged and drew his sling shot back one last time

"This is the end **Hissatsu Tenryu Boshi!"** Usopp yelled as he fired a burst of lightning in the shape of a dragon** KRAK** the dragon went straight through Ling electrocuting the assassin causing him to fall back down to the base of the tower. "Huff…huff…huff… And Stay down!" Usopp yelled.

Hawk Nest Shoot Out: Usopp vs Ling

Winner: Usopp

* * *

Spandam was even more stunned as he watched The Straw Hats defeated four agents of CP0. "T-th-this is Im-immpossible" He studdered "Screw the game! Marines!" he called out as he slammed his hand down on the a pink snail with bright red stripes.

"Yes sir?"

"Take the prisoners on my ship immediately and be ready to set sail within the next ten minutes"

"Sir?" the marine was confused "Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong? Yes there is something wrong! Four members of CP0 were just defeated! I'm counting that as funny business so we need to get the hell out of here before the base blows up in half an hour!"

"B-but sir we have twenty thousand men in this base and the remaining CP0 agents are you really just going to blow the base up?" **BLAM** Spandam just shot the man in the chest killing him

"You dare to question me? Who cares about them all that matters is that I survive!" The director of CP0 was getting frantic "You!" he pointed at the Marine standing next to the corpse "Tell the captain to ready my ship!"

"You just killed the captain"

"Then tell someone who I haven't killed yet!"

"There's no need for that sir. You just told the entire base" the marine said pointing to the active transponder snail on his desk

"What the? How long has that been on?" the soldiers and agents were glued to the snails as they heard the director

"Since we walked in the room"

"Damn! Uh this is not Director Spandam, this is… the Pirate Straw Hat Luffy!"

"LIAR!" The marines yelled "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

* * *

Here ends the chapter. There are going to be roughly Four-Six more chapters for this arc so hang on tight.

Yes if you were wondering Chopper got a _Toriko_ boost from Teppei and Jirou while Apollo is a combination of Tommyrod, Grinpatch from _Toriko _and even Megaera from _God of War: Ascension._

On another note I had a hard time coming up with Original attacks for Usopp so I just used his old ones but mix and match them into combos.

PS I know Usopp's fight was short don't hate on it. I couldn't really come up with anything more than what I have written.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

* * *

Translations:

**Shigan: ****Swarm**** – **Finger Gun: Swarm

**Shigan: ****Sukōpionteiru – **Finger Gun: Scorpion Tail

**Kokutei: Roseo Metel – **Carving Hoof:Cherry Blossom Blizzard

**Kokuteu: Double Roseo Shock – **Carving Hoof: Double Cherry Blossom Shock

**Himawari Boshi** – Sunflower Star

**Rokuren Mamushi Boshi** – Six-Chamber Pit-Viper Star

**Kayaku Boshi** – Exploding Star

**Midori Boshi: Rafflesia – **Green Star: Rafflesia

**Kamakiri Ryusei** – Mantis Meteor

**Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So** – Green Star: Skull Bombgrass

**Midori Ryusei: Impact Wolf Pack** – Green Meteor: Impact Wolf Pack

**Rankyaku -** Tempest Kick

**Hissatsu Tenryu Boshi** – Certain Kill Heavenly Dragon Star

* * *

Devil Fruit Encyclopedia:

Hyuzu Hyuzu no Mi

Fusion Fusion Fruit – Paramythia – Allows the user to fuse and separate anything so long as they know what it's made of.

Inu Inu no Mi model: Kitsune

Dog Dog Fruit model: Kitsune – Zoan(Mythical) - Allows the User to transform into a Kitsune Hybrid or a Full Kitsune. Also allows the user to use Shape shifting, Foxfire generation, copying other powers/abilities (however they must be touching the person to copy their abilities and there is a nine minute time limit) and casting illusions

Tori Tori no Mi model: Crow

Bird Bird Fruit model: Crow – Zoan – Allows the user to transform into a Crow hybrid or a full crow

Tori Tori no Mi model: Raven

Bird Bird Fruit model: Raven – Zoan – Allows the user to transform into a raven hybrid or a full raven


	22. Blue Sea Sky Battle

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; Grimm, Jet, Shakiin, Jennifer, Ling, Apollo, Rex, Francis and GX, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

A/N:** The sneak peek is at the end of this chapter WARNING IT CONTAINS SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED THEN DON'T READ IT!**

I NEED MORE VOTES FOR THE POLL! THERE IS A THREE WAY TIE RIGHT NOW FOR THE MERA MERA NO MI! IF THE POLL IS NOT RESOLVED I WILL CHOOSE FROM ONE OF THOSE THREE!

I may close the poll earlier than May 1st; I have a second poll that I would like to post pertaining to _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_.

On another note Oda has introduced CP Aigis 0; part of me is pissed while the other part is fanboying all over the place. Oda will probably do a better job with it than I ever could. Also Admiral Fujitora has been introduced and he's badass just so you know.

If you haven't seen One Piece episode 590 and Toriko 99 shame on you. If you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja shame on you. If you haven't seen One Piece Film Z I have nothing more to say to you.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XXII: Blue Sea Sky Battle

_Spandam was even more stunned as he watched The Straw Hats defeated four agents of CP0. "T-th-this is Im-immpossible" He studdered "Screw the game! Marines!" he called out_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Take the prisoners on my ship immediately and be ready to set sail within the next ten minutes"_

"_Sir?" the marine was confused "Is there something wrong?"_

"_Is there something wrong? Yes there is something wrong! Four members of CP0 were just defeated! I'm counting that as funny business so we need to get the hell out of here before the base blows up!"_

"_B-but sir we have twenty thousand men in this base and the remaining CP0 agents are you really just going to blow the base up?" __**BLAM**__ Spandam just shot the man in the chest killing him_

"_You dare to question me? Who cares about them all that matters is that I survive!" The director of CP0 was getting frantic "You!" he pointed at the Marine standing next to the corpse "Tell the captain to ready my ship!"_

"_You just killed the captain"_

"_Then tell someone who I haven't killed yet!"_

"_There's no need for that sir."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_You just told the entire base" the marine said pointing to the active transponder snail on his desk_

"_What the? How long has that been on?" the soldiers and agents were glued to the snails as they heard the director_

"_Since we walked in the room"_

"_Damn! Uh this is not Director Spandam, this is… the Pirate Straw Hat Luffy!"_

"_LIAR!" The marines yelled "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

* * *

"Oh that bastard" Shakiin said looking at the transponder snail before looking back at the fighting cook "Perhaps we should end this quickly so I can leave"

"Don't worry the Island's explosion won't kill you" Sanji said lighting a cigarette "I will"

**THWAK **Shakiin attempted to hit Sanji with a high Kick but the cook blocked it with a kick of his own.

"**Geppo**!"

"**Sky Walk**!"

Both combatants ran into the air and began fierce air combat. Sanji delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the head, throwing Shakiin to the ground "**Diable Jambe Bien Cuit: Grill Shot**" **BOOM** Sanji delivered a powerful kick though Shakiin dodged the kick still made crisscrossed grill burns on the ground.

Shakiin reappeared next to Sanji and punched him right in the head. Sanji used the momentum to begin spinning on his hand and slammed his still burning heel into Shakiin's side throwing him into a wall.

**VWIP **"Don't let your guard down" Shakiin said **BAM** he delivered a palm strike to the cooks face. **VWIP** **WHAM** he delivered a powerful punch to the cooks gut causing him to cough up blood. He grabbed Sanji by the hair and threw him into a rock.

They both stared at each other before charging again this time they both threw kicks and got each other in the face throwing each other into trees and rocks behind them.

* * *

"I must admit I am impressed your friends defeated four of our coworkers" Jennifer said turning her right hand into a black clawed hand "it's only been what ten minutes?"

"It's about to be five down and three to go" Nami said "Our captain's going to kick your Boss's ass"

"To do that he'd have to get through Grimm, and he's stronger than all of us together" Jennifer said "Try not to make this too boring girl, I lost a bet because of you pirates"

"You like making bets?" Nami asked

"I kind of have a betting problem"

"Well in that case I bet I can take the key from you without beating you." Nami said

"Just try it"

"Already did" Nami held up the key. Jennifer stared at it before patting herself down trying to find it.

"When did you? How did you? What?" She was at an absolute loss for words and then she snapped "Your dead girl" **VWIP** she moved faster than Nami could register **KLANG** Nami blocked the claw with her staff. Jennifer went for a swipe from the side but Nami easily dodged the attack by leaning backwards.

Nami twirled her staff pointing it at the assassin just before half a dozen small black clouds flew out of the end and fused together over the assassin. **KRAK** multiple lightning bolts rained down on Jennifer faster than she could dodge.

Jennifer stood there slightly burnt by the attack "Are you some kind of witch?" she asked

"That's rude" Nami said "I prefer the term sorceress"

**VWIP** Jennifer charged Nami again only this time Nami swung her staff releasing five more black clouds that grew into full-fledged clouds before raining lightning down making a wall of lightning which Jennifer ran into.

"**Shigan: Go Yari**!" Jennifer extended her fingers and shot five long sharp fingers at Nami

"**Milky Ball**" Nami created a wall of clouds to intercept the claw spears **STAB** the spears barely poked through the cloud. Nami shot a black cloud into the cloud wall turning the whole thing into a lightning charged cloud **BZZZT** lightning crackled and ran along Jennifer's claws shocking the assassin once more.

"I'll admit that's quite the nice toy you have there "Cat Burglar" She said "**Rankyaku: Mikadzukikei**!" Jennifer sent a crescent shaped wave of air at Nami "All you can do is dodge and defend you have almost no attacking experience!" **SHWAK** Nami was sliced in half to Jennifer's delight. However her delight was cut short when the bifurcated Nami disappeared and another one appeared right in front of her.

Before Nami could hit her with her _Clima-Tact _Jennifer coated her body in carbon **THWAK** the navigator then back flipped kicking the other woman in the chin **THWAK** before slamming her staff down on the assassin's head **WHAM**.

"Damn it" Jennifer said rubbing her head where she got hit "Don't tell me you-"

"You got it" Nami said "I know how to use Haki though I'm much better with Kenbunshoku Haki than I am with Busoshoku Haki" Truth be told she had asked Luffy to teach her how to use Haki which he whole heartily agreed, after all to make it in the New World at least one member of a crew needed Haki.

* * *

"Nami knows Haki!?" Naruto asked dumbfounded

"**Great she's even more hot and dangerous now"** Kurama said

"Do you know how to use Haki Robin?" he asked

"Yes Naruto I do just like Nami I asked someone special to me to teach me" Robin smiled "most of us in the crew know how to use Kenbunshoku Haki with minimal knowledge of Busoshoku Haki."

"**I'm guessing the Monster Trio can all use both" **Kurama said

"That's right they each can use both proficiently" Robin said "Luffy is the exception and can use the third type of Haki"

"God this is getting confusing" Naruto said

"**I wonder if we can use Haki.**" Kurama said as they continued to watch the fight

* * *

Back in Jennifer's room the assassin transformed her hands into their clawed forms and extended the fingers to roughly a foot and a half long. She attempted to slice Nami **KLANG** Nami intercepted the claw swords with her staff **SHWAK **the claws sliced apart the pillar behind Nami just from clashing with her.

Nami pushed Jennifer back. With the swing of her hand five large slash marks appeared on the wall to their right. **SHUNK** the assassin stabbed into Nami only for the navigator to once again disappear into the wind. This time Nami reappeared right in front of Jennifer staff mere inches away from the assassin's face

"**Gust Sword**!" **BOOOM** a large gust of air launched Jennifer against the wall

**VWIP **Jennifer vanished from the cratered wall and re appeared in front of Nami **KLANG** Nami once again intercepted the blow **VWIP** Jennifer vanished, moved through the air. Nami spun around twirling her staff as she did barely intercepting the blow from behind.

The two women pushed each other back. Nami got ready for another attack while Jennifer just stood there. Suddenly the air got heavier and Nami began to have trouble breathing. She dropped to her knees, letting go of her staff in the process.

"Ha I can't believe you fell for that one twice" Jennifer said standing over the navigator "This time I'll remove your head so you don't come back."

Before she could pass out Nami clicked together two pieces of her _Clima-Tact_ "**Cyclone**…**tempo…**" Nami threw the crossed pieces at the weakened wall. **BOOOM** the blast of wind was so powerful that the already damaged wall had a large hole blasted into it allowing all the gasses to flood out of the room saving the navigator form suffocation.

"Clever little bitch" Jennifer said as she swung her claw down "but it won't do you any good" **SHWAK** Nami rolled out of the way as Jennifer sliced up the floor where the navigator just was.

Nami stood back up and twirled her _Clima-Tact_ creating four more Namis "I have your power figured out. In an enclosed space you can kill someone by overloading the atmosphere with carbon. If the area is not enclosed you just have to maintain a constant flow of the carbon matching the rate that it disperses So the more exposed and open an area is the harder it is for you to use that suffocation ability. On top of that you need to stay still to keep the flow of Carbon constant."

"What's that? I can't here you!" Jennifer said cupping her hand around her ear and sweating profusely.

'Bingo' Nami thought as the Namis pointed two sections of their staffs at Jennifer and began to spin them "**Heat Egg! Cool Egg**!" an armada of red bubbles and blue bubbles flew at the assassin

"What are you doing blowing bubbles?" she asked. All the Namis were silent with slight smiles as they pointed the third piece of their staffs at Jennifer.

"Watch out for heavy winds" Nami said "**Gale Cannon**!" **BOOOOOOM **the wind from the _Clima-tact_ melded with the temperature difference created by the bubbles generating a massive wind. The wind was so fierce that it literally blew Jennifer through the already half destroyed wall and outside.

"Shit I got careless" Jennifer said as she was free falling she flipped over so he rfeet were pointing at the ground "**Geppo**"She started running back up to the opening her battle created** POOOF** several trails of clouds came out of the hole like ramps heading right for her and all over the place.

[Insert: I Will Beat You]

"**Weather Egg Hatch**" Jennifer looked above her as a large thunder cloud emerged from a white ball "**Thunder Breed Tempo**!" all the lightning consolidated and shot right at Jennifer who dodged it with **Soru** the lightning circled back after her each time she tried to dodge

**WOOSH** Nami clicked two of the _Clima-Tact _pieces onto her shoes and raced towards Jennifer the staff sections acting like jet dials. Each of her mirages followed suit waiving their staffs along with Nami keeping Jennifer on the run. The lightning raced past Jennifer one last time before heading right for the Namis **KRAK** the lightning collided with the staffs as all the Namis leaped into the air just over Jennifer.

**BZZZT** the lightning reformed at the end of each staff piece creating swords of lightning which Nami cocked back in a swinging position which Jennifer was in no position to dodge or defend.

"Damn" Jennifer thought as she watched the Navigator and her mirages descend their lightning blades crackling with electricity

"**Lightning Sword Tempo**" **KRAK KRAK **All the Namis passed by Jennifer but only one blade made contact electrocuting the assassin.

"**Milky Ball**!" Quickly Nami created a large sea cloud in front of her which she landed on saving her from falling all the way down. "Huff…huff….huff"" Nami panted as she reconnected her staff sections together before lying down on her back resting on the cloud, she never did get the chance to catch her breath after nearly suffocating. She held up the key and looked it over "Robin and Naruto are waiting for us."

Battle in Jennifer's Room: Nami vs. Jennifer

Winner: Nami

[End Song]

* * *

Up in the Zen garden Sanji and Shakiin had just disengaged from another bout. They each took a sharp breath before reengaging. Sanji's kicks hit against Shakiin's legs and fists as the fighters mercilessly attacked each other.

"Well this is getting us nowhere" Shakiin said "Maybe I should take you seriously and end this quickly and bloodily"

"Bring it on you woman hating shit head" Sanji said raising his leg

Instead of attacking Shakiin's body began to grow his skin became covered in black fur his upper body got huge, his face became more feline "Neko Neko no Mi model: Panther"

Sanji lifted his left leg as it turned red and became wreathed in flames "**Diable Jambe**" since that was the only thing broke through Shakiin's defenses with every hit even if it only injured him slightly.

"**Flanchet Strike**!" he yelled as the kick collided with Shakiin's stomach throwing the assassin back into a zen tree leaving a slight burn on his stomach. "tch" Sanji was getting annoyed "What's your body made of? Steel?"

"Nope" Shakiin said as he stood back up. **VWIP** Shakiin blitzed Sanji with speed his right leg coming around for a kick. Sanji defended himself with his burning leg. **KRAK** Both combatants felt sever pain as their shins. As it turns out the attack cracked both their shins though Shakiin got slight burns as well. "I just have the strongest **Tekkai.** It's as strong as Busoshoku Haki and I can move with it activated."

[Insert _Fight Back Sanji_]

**VWIP** Sanji moved inside Shakiin's guard while the assassin was gloating "**Collier"** **BOOM** Sanji slammed his burning leg into the man's neck **VWIP **both of them moved to another part of the room "**Épaule**" **BOOM** he slammed another burning kick into the man's shoulder "**Côtelette**" Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Sanji kicked his opponent hard in the ribs **THWAK** he followed up with a kick to the lower back **WHAM** "**Selle**! **Poitine**! **Gigot**!" He deliveded burning kicks to Shakiin's chest and legs.

**VWIP** Sanji once again moved in front of Shakiin bringing around his bruning leg. Channeling all his might into the leg Sanji connected a multitude of burning legs to Shakiin's midsection, chest and face "**Mouton Strike: Spectre**!" **BOOM WHAM BOOM THWAK BOOM** the force of the kick threw the assassin into the far wall. "Tell me that at least did something." Sanji said panting.

Unfortunately Shakiin stood back up his body covered in burns, bruises and blood. "Huff…I'll admit…huff…I felt that one…huff"

'He's breathing heavily' Sanji thought 'one more hit like that and he should be done, but…' he looked down at his left leg 'I may completely break my leg if I'm not careful'

Sanji readied himself for a charging Shakiin. **THWAK **he dropped low and delivered a devastating kick to Shakiin's jaw sending the assassin vertical. "Let me show you the power of Love" Sanji said as he jumped into the air after him "**Fires of Love**!" **FWOOOM** Sanji's entire body was engulfed in the flames. The Cook began to spin making himself look like a tornado of fire before he dashed towards Shakiin from above his legs extended forward. "**Koi no Meteor Strike!**" **KABOOOOM** Sanji kicked Shakiin right in the chest slamming the assassin into the ground with such force the floor broke and sent them both down to the lower levels.

Sanji stood above his defeated opponent readjusted his tie and lit another cigarette "Phew" He blew out a buff of smoke "Looks like my love of the ladies was too hot for you to handle" he picked up the key and walked away.

Zen Garden Battle: Sanji vs Shakiin

Winner: Sanji

[End Song]

* * *

**A/N:**At first I didn't want to since doing so would spoil too many things that will happen between now and then. The chapter that I did post was complete BS so completely ignore it. Some of the things done in it will be used again while most of it was deleted and or changed.

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF THE FIRST PART! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I TRIED TO REMOVE THE BIG SPOILERS AS BEST I COULD ENJOY!**

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Bonus Chapter: _Ocean's Guide_

[Insert One Piece Film Z OST: Kaidou]

_Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo.  
Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo._

_Dakara izanau. Susumubeki michi e to.  
Dakara michibiku. Tadashī sekai e._

_Itami, kurushimi, tsutsumikonde kureru.  
Ōkiku yasashiku, tsutsunde kureru._

_Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo.  
Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo._

_Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo  
Subete shitte iru umi no michibiki_

_Osorete wa ikenai. Anata ga irukara.  
Obiete wa ikenai. Nakama mo matsukara.  
Susumaneba naranai. Aoki sonosaki e_

* * *

A lone man walked up a road to a hill. In his right hand he held a bottle of sake. His face was concealed by the hat he wore on his head and a red coat hung over his shoulders like a cape.

Atop the hill was a field of flowers with a multitude of swords sticking out of it and three graves.

Two of the graves were weathered with age while the final grave was much newer in comparison. One of the Graves had two crossed pieces of wood holding up a hat and knife surrounded by orange flowers atop a marble pedestal. On the pedestal its owner's name was written:

_Portgas D. Ace_

Next to it was a much larger grave with a large Bisento sticking into a bed of white flowers atop a marble pedestal, a white captain's coat and Pirate Flag flew in the breeze off the great spear. On the pedestal its owner's name was written:

_Edward Newgate_

Immediately next to Ace's grave was a newer pedestal covered with blue flowers. A pole rose from this bed of flowers, a Top hat with goggles on it rested atop the pole, tied to the pole was a black cloth with a red S and two crossing bones flowing in the breeze. On the pedestal its owner's name was written:

_Sabo_

The man walked up to the two smaller graves and placed a sake cup on each and filled them up before filling a third one in front of him. He got up and walked in front of Whitebeard's grave

"You probably want a drink to old man" he said pouring the bottle on the grave before returning to the other graves. He poured the two cups on the other graves before drinking his own cup.

* * *

The Fleet Admiral looked outside of his office observing the Marines rebuilding Marineford. Many who left the Marines had rejoined now that they were under new leadership. Almost all revolutionaries joined the Marines, increasing their strength and resolve in the new ideals.

Earlier that day he took his ship and circled Marineford once. He then walked down from the ship and through the plaza. Everywhere he went Marines would stop what they were doing and follow him. He hummed the Marine's Requiem as he walked towards the Ox Bell. As he hummed it the Marines began to sing it in tune with him.

The Fleet Admiral then proceeded to ring the bell sixteen times. Before tossing a bouquet of flowers into the sea, everyone present proceeded to do exactly what the Fleet Admiral had done. In unison they all bowed their heads in silent prayer.

Many of his friends had died in the recent war after all he was forced to fight them for the greater good. He turned around and looked at the changed Marines glad that he was a part of this.

Absolute Justice had died out. No longer were the marines divided among Absolute and Moral. They were all just marines.

* * *

Sailing the seas we find a two ships rafted together, the crews embracing and saying farewells. As the ships separated each crew waved and called out the opposite crew.

Aboard the larger ship a man with red hair, a black cape and a straw hat met eyes with the captain of the smallest pirate ship. He smiled at the younger man who smiled back. The older man then took the straw hat off his head and tossed it at the young pirate before waving good bye.

Behind the pirates was an island. Atop the tallest cliff, overlooking the sea, were a multitude of pirate flags flying in the never ending wind for all to see.

In front was a line of Pirate Flags. In the center was a skull and cross bones with a very elaborate mustache. To its right was skull with crossed swords and red lines crossing the left eye, next to that one was a Yellow smiley face that had six protrusions, Next to the smile was a skull with snakes coming off of it. On the left of the center flag was a skull with a large moustache and cross behind it. Next to that one was a smiley with a Glasgow smile. Flanking that one was a red sun.

Standing above all the rest was a skull adorning a straw hat fluttering in the wind as if it were the freest of them all.

We see the smaller pirate ship sailing into the sunset. Ten people at the bow eager faces waiting for the next big adventure. Their captain stood on the figure head of the ship. Right hand upon the straw hat on his head as it fluttered in the breeze. A wide grin plastered on his face as he looked towards a brighter future.

Standing in his shadow was a blond boy. He looked like a mummy from all the bandages on his body. He watched these events unfold before his very eyes, he was happy, happy to be part of this story, this adventure, this legend.

Beside him was another boy his hair red as blood. He had black rings around his eyes, pointed ears, red eyes and sharp canines. For him his dream had been achieved he was forever free. Free from the oppression, the pain and the hate.

Both these boys had achieved part of their dreams; all that was left was to complete them as their family had.

* * *

We now find that same young man standing alone at a cliff overlooking the sea. In his right hand he held a bottle of sake. His face was concealed by the hat he wore on his head and a red coat hung over his shoulders like a cape. He held it in front of him took a sip just before dumping the rest it in front of him. He removed his hat held it against his chest and bowed his head in a silent prayer.

He turns around and walks away after someone calls his name. With a smile he turns around putting his hat back on his head and walks towards a woman who had a hand on her stomach.

There on the cliff were three grave markers. The flanking graves were only katana sticking into mounds of dirt.

Each Katana was supporting a coat and at the base of each grave were a bunch of red and green flowers.

In between both swords was a single weathered stone grave, evidence that it had been there the longest. It was in the shape of a cross with the top and ends resembling crashing waves. In the center was an etching of a rose the name of the grave's owner. Hanging around the top section was a necklace with a blue diamond fitted in the center of a golden rose on a golden chain.

On the grave's pedestal was a single red ring box. It was open revealing a silver ring with three roses each one fitted with a blue diamond. A note was written in the roof of the box

_Will you stand by me till the end?_

Hanging off the stone was a Marine coat weathered with age, it had blue cuffs and 正義 (justice) written on the back.

The following was inscribed on the grave:

_Rachel_

_A beloved friend, Marine, wife, and mother who was taken so suddenly from us, She was one of a kind like the sea she never rejected anyone, no matter who they were or what they had done. _

_Gone but never Forgotten. _

* * *

When one journey ends another begins. The touch has been passed to the next generation of Pirates.

When next we meet another shall take center stage in another land. His destiny still must be completed.

* * *

_Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo.  
Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo._

_Dakara izanau. Susumubeki michi e to.  
Dakara michibiku. Tadashī sekai e._

_Itami, kurushimi, tsutsumikonde kureru.  
Ōkiku yasashiku, tsutsunde kureru._

_Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo.  
Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo._

_Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo  
Subete shitte iru umi no michibiki_

_Osorete wa ikenai. Anata ga irukara.  
Obiete wa ikenai. Nakama mo matsukara.  
Susumaneba naranai. Aoki sonosaki e_

[End Song]

* * *

Here ends the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If I showed anymore I would have spoiled the entire first half of the story that's why it was very vauge.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

* * *

Translations:

**Geppo – **Moon Walk

**Diable Jambe – **Devil Leg

**Bien Cuit: Grill Shot** – Well Cooked: Grill Shot

**Shigan: Go Yari – **Finger Gun: Five Spears

**Rankyaku: Mikadzukikei – **Tempest kick - Crescent

**Kenbunshoku Haki – **Color of Observation

**Busoshoku Haki – **Color of Armaments

**Rankyaku –** Tempest Kick

**Collier** Neck

**Épaule - **Shoulder

**Côtelette - **Ribs

**Selle** – Lower back

**Poitine** – Chest

**Gigot - **Leg

**Mouton Strike: Spectre – **Mouton Strike: Spectrum

**Koi no Meteor Strike – **Meteor Strike of Love

_Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo._ _  
Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo._

_Dakara izanau. Susumubeki michi e to.  
Dakara michibiku. Tadashī sekai e._

_Itami, kurushimi, tsutsumikonde kureru.  
Ōkiku yasashiku, tsutsunde kureru._

_Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo.  
Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo._

_Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo  
Subete shitte iru umi no michibiki_

_Osorete wa ikenai. Anata ga irukara.  
Obiete wa ikenai. Nakama mo matsukara.  
Susumaneba naranai. Aoki sonosaki e_

The ocean seen. The begin of the world as well.  
The ocean knows. The end of the world as well.

So I invite. To the way to go.  
So I lead. To correct the world.

Pain, suffering, and will wrap.  
Gently large, wrap me.

The ocean seen. The begin of the world as well.  
The ocean knows. The end of the world as well.

Even if I disappear  
Guidance of the sea that knows all

Do not be afraid. Because I have you.  
Do not be scared. Because I also have a companion.  
Must proceed. To the blue destination


	23. Call for Help

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; Grimm, Jet, Shakiin, Jennifer, Ling, Apollo, Rex, Francis, any other OCs and GX, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is late. Several things happened that were completely out of my control; school is in the final two weeks, and I got sick on Sunday, just perfect when you need to finish a speech, four other essays. Seriously I couldn't even get my ass out of bed to up chuck in the toilet.

Ok so if Oda uses any more of my predictions I have no idea what I'm going to do cause that means I may be psychic.

THIS IS THE LAST WEEK TO VOTE! I WILL BE TAKING THE MERA MERA NO MI POLL DOWN ON SATURDAY!

Oh yeah here are some guest reviews that caught my attention

Guest:

"Yes this a rant no it is NOT a flame.

No no no no no no no no no I thought this story was gonna be different that you were finally gonna pull of something different. I could even accept you giving him a devil fruit. But NO instead ofblending the two series like how shinobi of the high seas did you has to take a primordial god and turn it into ahuman. Serious ly every single fic I read people always have to turn gekkai kekkai biju and othes stuff into fruit powers.

WHY. NO SERIOUSLY WHY. WHY IS IT THAT IN EVERY FANFICTION I FIND YOU GUYS HAVE TO MAKE THIS OR THAT A FRUIT POWER. AND EVERYONE I FIND ABOUT HAKI. YOU OVER USE-DON'T USE IT ENOUGH-USE IT AND MAKE THEM WEAK IN OTHER SKILLS-OR GIVE IT TO SOMEONE LIKE SAKURA WHILE STILL KEEPING HER CANON.

Sorry for the rant but the ONLY good fic I read was shinobi of the high seas and he MADE IT WORK WITHOUT ALTERING ANY OF THE HISTORY"

Me:

Sorry you feel this way but this review/rant would appear to be more of an End of Story thing to say rather than jumping to this kind of conclusion so early in the story. I've only been placing the dots wait for them to be connected.

_Shinobi of the High Seas_ I'll admit is well written and good, but it is very unoriginal; immortal/God Narutos are more unoriginal than a human Naruto. Tell me, how many stories are out there where Naruto goes into another series or stays in his own and DOESN'T have a Harem of girls from the other series?

Peter Kim:

"I would like to see the destruction of Fishman Island happen after the events of the Fishman Island arc in "One Piece" in this fic and the people of the Fishman Island move to the waters near Wave and Whirlpool as their new Fishman Island home. and maybe the Fishman Island people use the Noah and the Sea Kings summoned by the princess to move to their new Fishman Island home. Naruto is going to need powerful allies and army to help with his dream and the people of Fishman Island will help since Naruto is or was a Strawhat Pirate and Luffy did declare that Fishman Island is his territory and they owes Luffy and the Strawhats pirates from saving their former home from being destoyed."

Me:

Maybe we'll see that by the end of part 1 I got a lot of things planned for the end

Ecchi pervy:

"please tell me we will see the kuja pirates soon i've always liked the idea of naruto meeting those amazons will we see a flashback of jirayas first visit?"

Me:

That's all in the next Arc, maybe you sir are psychic or you're just real good at guessing

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XXIII: Calling for Help

_**WOOSH**__ Nami clicked two of the Clima-Tact pieces onto her shoes and raced towards Jennifer the staff sections acting like jet dials. Each of her mirages followed suit waiving their staffs along with Nami keeping Jennifer on the run. The lightning raced past Jennifer one last time before heading right for the Namis __**KRAK**__ the lightning collided with the staffs as all the Namis leaped into the air just over Jennifer._

_**BZZZT**__ the lightning reformed at the end of each staff piece creating swords of lightning which Nami cocked back in a swinging position which Jennifer was in no position to dodge or defend._

"_Damn" Jennifer thought as she watched the Navigator and her mirages descend their lightning blades crackling with electricity _

"_**Lightning Sword Tempo**__" __**KRAK KRAK **__All the Namis passed by Jennifer but only one blade made contact electrocuting the assassin._

"_**Milky Ball**__!" Quickly Nami created a large sea cloud in front of her which she landed on saving her from falling all the way down. "Huff…huff….huff"" Nami panted as she reconnected her staff sections together before lying down on her back resting on the cloud, she never did get the chance to catch her breath after nearly suffocating. She held up the key and looked it over "Robin and Naruto are waiting for us." _

_Battle in Jennifer's Room: Nami vs. Jennifer_

_Winner: Nami_

_Sanji readied himself for a charging Shakiin. __**THWAK **__he dropped low and delivered a devastating kick to Shakiin's jaw sending the assassin vertical. "Let me show you the power of Love" Sanji said as he jumped into the air after him "__**Fires of Love**__!" __**FWOOOM**__ Sanji's entire body was engulfed in the flames. The Cook began to spin making himself look like a tornado of fire before he dashed towards Shakiin from above his legs extended forward. "__**Koi no Meteor Strike!**__" __**KABOOOOM**__ Sanji kicked Shakiin right in the chest slamming the assassin into the ground with such force the floor broke and sent them both down to the lower levels._

_Sanji stood above his defeated opponent readjusted his tie and lit another cigarette "Phew" He blew out a buff of smoke "Looks like my love of the ladies was too hot for you to handle" he picked up the key and walked away. _

_Zen Garden Battle: Sanji vs Shakiin_

_Winner: Sanji_

* * *

"Budup budup budup…budup budup budup… budup budup budup…**CLICK**" a transponder snail rang before it was answered by a female marine.

"Hello?" the woman asked

"This is an emergency call from GX we request immediate reinforcements!" the voice from the snail pleaded

"GX? That's under Director Spandam and CP Aegis 0's authority isn't it?"

"The Straw Hat Pirates have invaded the base and defeated several members of CP0!"

"I shall inform the higher-ups right away. In the meantime do not let those Pirates escape that base alive."

"Thank you Ma'am-**CLICK**" the snail went to sleep. The woman got up and left the room for the meeting hall just upstairs. She knocked on the door when she arrived

"Enter" a voice said from the other side. She opened the door and entered the room. Inside were two dozen Navy Headquarters Vice Admirals, each was sitting cross legged with trays out in front of them. Several vice admirals included; Vice Admirals Stainless, Momonga, Comil. Adressing several new bounties on a board was Commodore Brannew. At the front of the room, opposite Brannew was a desk.

Flanking the desk were two tall men. The first of which wore a yellow pin stripped suit over a navy blue shirt and white dress shoes. He also wore a large navy coat with yellow cuffs with 正義 (justice) written on the back. On his head he wore gold tinted amber sunglasses. He was Admiral Borsalino, more commonly known as Admiral Kizaru.

The Other man was of roughly equal height. He sported a Navy coat (also with 正義 (justice) written on the back) over a light-colored cloak and a kimono which is held up by a dark-colored belt, on his feet were geta sandals. He leaned on a shikomizue which he used as a cane. On the left side of his forehead was a cross-shaped scar that extended over both of his eyes, rendering him blind. He was Admiral Issho, better known as Admiral Fujitora.

Sitting at the desk was a large man. He wore a red double breasted suit with a pink rose on his left buttonhole, with a light orange shirt under it (this to was decorated with floral patterns), though neither shirt covered his muscular neck. Peeking out of his left collar was a black flame tattoo covered with floral patterns. He wore black gloves and shoes and a Marine cap. The cap covered the upper half of his face with a shadow, but not his mustache and goatee nor the cigar he was smoking. He was the head of the Marines; Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu, the most powerful and feared marine.

All the Marines turned towards the female who had just entered "Pardon the intrusion sir, but we have received a request for reinforcements to marine base GX."

"I had a feeling that idiot Spandam would screw up sooner or later" Sakazuki said "I still cannot understand that despite his failure at Enies Lobby the Gorusei still promoted him to the newest CP0."

"That's not all sir." She said "They are currently engaged with the Straw Hat Pirates, and are losing."

**FSSSSSSS FWOOOM** Sakazuki's fist ignited, lighting a nearby stack of papers on fire. The Fleet Admiral was pissed. OK so these CP0 agents were new to the job after what happened to the old ones, but in his mind that was no excuse. If it were up to him he would have literally fired their asses straight to hell.

"Let me handle this Sakazuki" Kizaru said in his usual tone "After all, the World Nobles still have it out for Straw Hat and his crew, even after two years"

**FSSSSS** his hand turned back to normal "Who's closest to GX now?" Sakazuki asked letting out a decent amount of smoke from his mouth.

"The closest Naval Officer to GX is Vice Admiral Smoker." Vice Admiral Onigumo said. Onigumo was a tall man with a cold face and eyes that were always semi-closed. He was usually seen smoking a cigarette, he had long brown hair, and wore an ancient war helmet with a small, traditional Japanese dragon on it, and a long red plume hanging from it. Under his Marine coat he wore a double-breasted gray suit over a dark green shirt with a silver tie. He also had a golden loop earring on his left ear.

"He does tend to act of his own accord when the Straw Hats are involved." Vice Admiral Doberman added in. Doberman had many X-shaped scars on his face and neck. He had a mustache and brown flowing hair, reaching down to his shoulders and doesn't have the pupil in the left eye.

His Marine coat, draped on his shoulders like a cape, is more elaborate than the ones worn by other high-ranking officers, and the stripes across his cap are in a zig-zag pattern. Underneath his coat he sported an outfit reminiscent of the ones worn by naval officers in the 1600's (giving you a point of reference), composed of a loose shirt with rope-like ornaments on it and suit pants.

"Shall we send one of the Shichibukai?" Vice Admiral Strawberry asked. Strawberry was a relatively straight shaped person with a long beard. He is usually seen with his eyes closed, or at least half-closed. He wore a very long bearskin version of the standard Marine uniform cap due to his head being abnormally long. Like many high-ranking Marines, he has a standard Marine's coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. Under it, and over a shirt left unbuttoned near the neck, he wears a water-green jacket, with rope-like ornaments on the chest, and matching pants. "A warlord would be effective against them. Especially him, since he does want revenge against theml."

Sakazuki wouldn't have any of this. If you wanted someone as dangerous as Straw Hat taken down you needed to send the best of the best of the best to face him. After all, the boy had defeated two of the previous Yonko, though he was on the brink of death after both those battles. "What about **him**?" the Fleet Admiral growled losing patience. He was almost at the point where he was going to GX himself; he'd probably just kill everyone when he got there.

"He's currently hunting down the remaining Big Mom Pirates." Vice Admiral Yamakaji said smiling like he usually did. He was also a smoker of cigars. His eyes were always closed and he had a thick brown beard that covers his large chin. His suit's color was dark brown, his tie was black and the polka dots on his yellow shirt were red. Just like high-ranking Marine officers, he draped his Marine coat over his shoulders like a cape.

"Send all three of them to head to GX. Kill or capture all them, this includes Spandam and CP0, they've clearly failed." The Fleet Admiral ordered slamming his fist down "Failure on our part is not an option!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

Back in GX Zoro and Jet were still going at it in the library. The two swordsmen were engaged in vicious combat.

Jet swung a sabre at Zoro's head from the right, but the Straw Hat First Mate ducked under the blade and swung his own swords upward **VWIP** jet vanished from sight and reappeared above Zoro in an attempt to stab him from above. Zoro blocked the attack before throwing the assassin back, with brute strength, up to the ceiling.

Jet stabbed the two sabers he was holding into the ceiling "You aren't half bad Roronoa Zoro"

"Neither are you" Zoro said

Jet swung his legs wildly releasing a large amount of compressed air waves at the pirate "**Rankyaku: Massacre**"

Zoro deflected and parried each slash with his own swords. At one point he even decided to show off by spinning around and in slow motion sliced one of the air waves the long way using _Wado Ichimonji _(the one in his mouth) sending the attack in two different directions.

"**Senbei**!" Jet fell from the ceiling and began to spin while holding his swords out giving him the appearance of a buzz saw. **KLANG **Zoro blocked the attack but Jet kept on spinning at such a rate that sparks were flying from the clashing blades.

"Damn he can spin fast" **VWIP** suddenly Jet was below Zoro in a hand stand throwing a kick at the Pirate Hunter's head. Zoro moved his head to the right, but he was still struck on his left cheek, drawing blood.

Jet stood up on one foot. In each hand he held a saber while he held his katana with his foot.

"Holding your swords with your foot?" Zoro asked licking the blood from his cheek as it neared his mouth "What are you supposed to be some kind of monkey?"

"I am an Assassin"

* * *

Here ends the chapter. Yeah even more shit's about to go down. Who's the warlord that's being sent and who is the other guy? either way three powerful foes are going to be heading for GX very soon. will the Straw hats have to fight them? or will they escape before GX's reinforcements arrive.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, votes for the poll, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

Translations:

**Senbei **– Buzz Saw

Devil Fruit Encyclopedia:

Nothing new yet, but if you are curious check out my list on my profile, most if not all those powers will appear in the story.


	24. What To Do When You're Losing

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; Grimm, Jet, Shakiin, Jennifer, Ling, Apollo, Rex, Francis, any other OCs and GX, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu/techniques, and the plot they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N:** Alright so the poll has been closed. Once again I will not be telling you who won the poll, that will be revealed in the story. There is a new poll on my profile, please check it out and vote. NO CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XXIV: What To Do When You're Losing

_Back in GX Zoro and Jet were still going at it in the library. The two swordsmen were engaged in vicious combat._

_Jet swung a sabre at Zoro's head from the right, but the Straw Hat First Mate ducked under the blade and swung his own swords upward __**VWIP**__ jet vanished from sight and reappeared above Zoro in an attempt to stab him from above. Zoro blocked the attack before throwing the assassin back, with brute strength, up to the ceiling._

_Jet stabbed the two sabers he was holding into the ceiling "You aren't half bad Roronoa Zoro"_

"_Neither are you" Zoro said _

_Jet swung his legs wildly releasing a large amount of compressed air waves at the pirate "__**Rankyaku: Massacre**__" _

_Zoro deflected and parried each slash with his own swords. At one point he even decided to show off by spinning around and in slow motion sliced one of the air waves the long way using Wado Ichimonji (the one in his mouth) sending the attack in two different directions._

"_**Senbei**__!" Jet fell from the ceiling and began to spin while holding his swords out giving him the appearance of a buzz saw. __**KLANG **__Zoro blocked the attack but Jet kept on spinning at such a rate that sparks were flying from the clashing blades. _

"_Damn he can spin fast" __**VWIP**__ suddenly Jet was below Zoro in a hand stand throwing a kick at the Pirate Hunter's head. Zoro moved his head to the right, but he was still struck on his left cheek, drawing blood._

_Jet stood up on one foot. In each hand he held a saber while he held his katana with his foot._

"_Holding your swords with your foot?" Zoro asked licking the blood from his cheek as it neared his mouth "What are you supposed to be some kind of monkey?"_

"_I am an Assassin"_

* * *

"**Nitoryu Iai…**" Zoro said holding two swords at his hips.

"**Sarutoryu…**" Jet mimicked Zoro's position with two of his sabers

"**Rashomon/Gokoji**!"** CLANG-BOOOM **both swordsmen yelled as their attacks clashed together. Zoro turned around quickly swinging his blades

"**Nigori-Zake**!" **CLANG** Jet countered with a similar attack.** BOOOOM** both swordsmen were thrown into the far walls.

Zoro got up from the rubble and cocked back all three of his swords "**Santoryu: Senhachiju Pound Ho**!"

"**Sarutoryu: Go Shinku Budda Giri**!" Jet launched five waves of compressed air that collided with Zoro's 1080 pond cannon

**KA-BOOOM** the attacks were equal in strength as they clashed and the swordsmen were thrown back a ways

"Damn it" Zoro pushed a large piece of wall off of himself as he stood back up. Jet stood opposite of him his sabers in their sheaths only _Harusame_ was in his hand.

"**Sarutoryu**: **Line Up**" In a fast movement all the blades were out of their sheaths and in the air before Jet "**Ippon**" One of the swords straightened, blade facing up "**Nihon**" a second blade lined up next to the first "**Sanhon**" a third blade "**Yonhon**" Four blades were lined up in front of Jet. "**Shot**" The assassin sent all four blades at Zoro with blinding speed

**KLANG** Zoro merely swung his blades knocking all four blades into the ground before they could his him. "Those sword techniques of yours seem very familiar" Zoro said

"They should" Jet said "I've been studying the sword since I was little. I have learned many different sword styles that have been used throughout history. Many of the ones I use come from Wa no Kuni, the home of the Samurai. I even studied your style" Jet said as he placed _Harusame_ into his mouth. He ran at Zoro with a large amount of speed. With his hands he reached out and grabbed the two closest sabers and crossed his arms mimicking an all too familiar position for Zoro.

"You son of a bitch" Zoro said as he held up his blades intercepting Jet's rendition of the **Onigiri** "Stealing someone else's sword techniques and blending them all together doesn't make the your own. How did you learn my style?"

"Ever hear of the phrase 'monkey see, monkey do?'" Jet asked as he leaped back

"Yeah"

"Just watch" Jet's body began to shake and grow slightly. Black fur grew on all his exposed skin. A black furry tail grew right above his butt; his now exposed feet became more hand-like with opposable toes. His face elongated slightly. Jet was really a monkey man standing only slightly taller than Zoro.

"So you really are a monkey" Zoro said rather unamused "What's next? You gonna throw your own shit at me?"

"Oh 'Ha Ha' real funny" Jet taunted "You will soon fear my power in this form"

"It's super lame" Zoro said

"I'll show you" Jet said standing on one foot, holding a blade in his hands, remaining foot, tail and mouth. The assassin then began to spin

"That looks like a really awkward position" Zoro said sweat dropping **VWIP** Jet got in close on Zoro very fast, his five swords flashing dangerously and he swung for five vital points at once.

**KLANG** Once again Zoro blocked the attack but Jet didn't stop. He continued with an incredibly fierce assault, moving his body into many irregular positions as he kept going for Zoro's vitals.

Zoro was on the defensive in this situation, a place he really didn't want to be **SLISH** one of Jets blades sliced him on the left shoulder. **SLASH** Zoro slashed and 'X' across Jet's chest before getting kicked in the chest by the monkey assassin.

"I'm having a strange sense of Déjà vu" Zoro said "A government assassin team, many members of which turn into animals, we had to rescue Robin and one other person, a battle for keys. You guys remind me a lot of CP9"

"Don't compare us to those amateurs; we are far superior to them."

"I'm pretty sure we had more trouble with them" Zoro said crossing his arms "besides you kan take up the same profession they did after we kicked their asses"

"And what might that be?"

"Joining the Zoo" Zoro said as he took his bandana off his bicep and tied it onto his head.

"Cocky Bastard" Jet said as he charged Zoro **CLANG** the two swordsmen crossed blades once more only this time both of them had beast like grins adorning their faces, almost like they were telling their opponent they had been holding back.

* * *

Behind the Tower Spandam was literally dragging Naruto and Robin towards a ship that was waiting for him. It was a Marine Battleship with an elephant as the figure head where the triple cannons would usually sit, and the world government logo on its sails rather than the marine emblem.

"Almost there" Spandam said "You're all going to pay dearly for what you've done" he said turning to his two captives. "Oh well even if they do manage to gather all the keys none of them will do a thing."

Naruto and Robin's eyes widened when they realized what the madman was saying.

"That's right I have the real key!" he declared triumphantly as he revealed a key hanging around his neck.

"You are nothing but a coward who can't do anything unless your enemy is weaker than you" Naruto said

Spandam let go of the chains and **THWAK** kicked Naruto's head causing the blond to sprawl across the walk way and hit his head against the wall. "Damn brat" he reached down and grabbed a handful of Robin's hair much to the older woman's discomfort. He dragged her over to Naruto ready to drag him by the hair as well.

**CHOMP** "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Spandam screamed as the blond boy bit his hand actually drawing blood **THWAM** Spandam dropped Robin and slammed Naruto's head against the wall again. "Son of a Bitch!"

Robin took this time to swing her legs under Spandams legs knocking him to the ground face first. "Naruto Run!" She yelled as she stood up and helped the blond up as best she could

"Damn that bitch" Spandam said getting back up drawing his sword "Funkfreed! **Ivory Dart**!" The sword half transformed into an elephant and charged straight for Robin.

"PHOOOOOO!" The elephant trumpeted, though its trunk was a blade. Naruto jumped up and knocked Robin to the ground just in time. The elephant continued on its straight path and slammed into the wall breaking it before turning back into a sword.

"Hold still!" he said readying his sword again "**Ivory-**" **BOOOM** something hit Spandam's face and exploded on contact knocking the CP0 director to the ground.

"**What the hell was that?**" Kurama asked

"I have no idea" Naruto said

Robin looked back to the tower and low an behold there stood Usopp, standing at the edge of a large hole in the tower "They made it" she said smileing

Naruto turned to the tower and saw Chopper, Sanji and Brook running towards them. He couldn't help but smile, they were going to be saved.

"Director Spandam!" several government agents yelled as they ran from the boat towards Naruto and Robin.

Three blurs rushed right by them and about four seconds later all the agents were down and out.

"ROBIN-CHWAN I AM SO PLEASED YOU ARE OK!" Sanji yelled while smoke hearts erupted from his cigarette.

"Robin-san might I see your panties since we rescued you?" **THWAK ** Sanji kicked Brook's skull sending him into the wall.

"Show some respect to the lady perverted skeleton!" the cook yelled "We just rescued them and THAT'S the first thing you ask!?"

"N-Naruto!" Chopper cried as he tackled the blond's face "Th-thank god we made it in time" the little reindeer's snot and tears seeped under the chains soaking the kid's shirt. "I w-was so worried!"

"**I stand by what I said before**" Kurama said folding his paws "**He's too cute to be a monster**"

"Didn't I say that first?" Naruto asked

"**Nope I don't think you did**" the fox said

"Damn Bastards" Spandam said getting up "Doesn't matter" He reached for the key around his neck "You can't take those chains off unless you have the … IT'S GONE!?" he yelled in shock. Sure enough the key around his neck was gone "WHERE THE HELL IS THE KEY!?"

**CLICK CHANK** the shackles and chains that held Robin and Naruto fell to the ground "Sorry but is this what you're looking for?" **WOOSH** Nami swung her staff and appeared out of thin air holding the key in her left hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Spandam was freaking out. Everything was falling apart right in front of him. At least he still had the eight other Biju Biju no Mi "Get them!" Sandam ordered as two hundred men charged the Straw Hats.

"**Mil Fleur**" ten arms grew out of each soldiers body before the rest of the Straw Hats could react "**Twist**" on cue all one hundred soldiers had their bodies twisted "and **Snap**" **SNAP-CRACK **one hundred audible snaps were heard as each marine and agent had their backs, neck, arms and legs snapped

Naruto put his fingers into a cross shape "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" he created one hundred shadow clones, all but two of them charged the small army. The remaining two held out their hands as two blue spheres of chakra formed in the originals hands. He ran at Spandam while the other one hundred charged him.

"Protect Me!" He yelled as he cowered behind the soldiers.

"Make a Path for the Boss!" one of the clones yelled kicking a marine in the face before picking up his sabre and slashing another marine. Before long Naruto had a clear path to Spandam

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Spandam yelled

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto slammed the blue chakra sphere into the director's chest sending him flying and spinning into the ship though he never reached it as two giant hands grew out of the ship. The hands slammed Spandam into the ground dazing the barely conscious man long enough for Naruto to get close and slam the second sphere into his chest. **VRRRRRRRRM-BOOOOM** Spandam was shot off like a rocket through the ship with his head sticking out of the far wall.

"DIRECTOR SPANDAM!" the conscious marines and agents yelled as they ran for their downed leader.

"Nice one Naruto" Sanji said lighting another cigarette

"I guess now we wait for Franky, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy" Nami said

**KRASH-BOOOM** they looked up at the top of the tower to see several pieces of debris fly out of it revealing large slash marks adorning the tower' second highest room.

"**Must be one Helluva fight up there." **Kurama said

"That's probably Zoro"

"Yeah it looks Like Zoro's fight"

"Damn Moss head probably will take down the entire tower"

"I wonder if he's gonna be OK." Chopper said. Everyone looked at the reindeer "What? He's usually the one to be covered in blood by the end of the battle."

"Hey Chopper why don't you check over us" Sanji suggested "I feel like I might have cracked my leg while fighting"

"What!? Let me see!" the reindeer demanded

"Hey Robin can you help me get something off of that ship?" Naruto asked

"Of course" she replied

"Hey we'll help to" Sanji and Chopper said

"All right!" Naruto said running to the busted marine ship followed by the Straw Hats

* * *

Back up in the remains of the Library both swordsmen pushed each other back before charging again. The engagement was so fierce and fast each was getting hits in on the other. Jet's style had him constantly moving his swords between his hands, feet, tail, and mouth, couple that with his ability to attack from almost any position.

Zoro swung his blades at Jet's head when the monkey got inside his reach. Jet dodged his head out of the way to the left but _Sandai Kitetsu_ caught the inside of his cheek **SLASH** and tore open the assassin's mouth to the ear giving him a half Glasgow smile. **SHUNK** as fast as he could he caught one of his airborne blades in his mouth before driving it into Zoro's lower right side. **WHAM** Zoro kicked the assassin in the chest, cracking his sternum, knocking him back, when Jet was thrown off the sword stayed in Zoro's side.

The Pirate Hunter reached down and pulled the sword out before tossing it back to Jet, who was no clutching the gaping hole that was his right cheek.

After that last bout both swordsmen looked at their opponent and examined the wounds they had given. Both of their outfits were stained with blood.

"I don't think I can beat you" Jet said turning back into a human.

"So what are you gonna do?" Zoro asked putting his swords away but not dropping his guard. Zoro didn't really want to fight someone who had lost their will so soon.

"Back in our training days, the instructors beat a very important lesson into us." Zoro was put slightly on edge "Would you like to know what he told us?"

"Not really"

"I'll tell you any way" **SHUNK** faster than Zoro could precieve Jet was on top of him driving two sabers into the pirate hunter's shoulders before turning around and **SHUNK ** stabbing two more into his sides. **THWAK** he kicked Zoro in the chest against a wall before applying force to the sabers embedding them into said wall "'When you're losing, make it so your enemy doesn't win'" he said with a crazy grin before vanishing from Zoro's sight, leaving the Green hair swordsman struggling to escape from his predicament.

* * *

Back on the bridge Naruto, Robin, Sanji and Chopper were walking back from the Navy ship with a large chest.

"What's in here?" Chopper asked

"Just a bunch of Devil Fruits that Kurama wanted" Naruto said

"wait, seriously" Sanji asked "It's rare to find one Devil Fruit but your saying there's more than one in here?"

"Yeah eight actually" Naruto said

"Naruto seems to have the Devil's luck when it comes to finding Devil Fruits" Robin "It would be a shame if he at another one though"

"Why do you said that Robin"

"Because your body would explode and paint all of us with your guts and blood." She said with the straightest face.

"Alright guys listen up" Nami yelled "This isn't over yet, we still need to wait for Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Franky to get over her so that we can get out of here before this whole base explodes"

"Well I'm glad this whole fiasco is over" Naruto said

"**Don't say that Naruto**" Kurama said "**I have a bad feeling that a large storm's coming this way**"

* * *

"**Busoshoku: Koka**" Luffy said as his arms turned black with steam billowing off of them "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling**!" Luffy threw an enormous amount of punches too fast for anyone to see. However Grimm merely dodged and weaved through each punch at equally blinding speeds.

Luffy shot his still steaming arms at Grimm, grabbing his shoulders. His forehead turned black as he began to fly at Grimm's exposed chest "**Missile**!" Luffy delivered a powerful head-butt to Grimms chest as the assassin defended himself with **Tekkai: Utsugi** but this time it had no effect on Luffy.

Grimm grabbed Luffy's arms and swung the rubber pirate around before slamming him into the floor. He let go and wiped a small trail of blood off his lip as Luffy got back up. "**Rankyaku: Pterodactyl**!" Grimm launched a wave of compressed air in the shape of a Pterodactyl followed by an X-shaped air wave.

**SLASH** The attacks collided and sliced the wall behind where Luffy was , but the rubber pirate was midair behind Grimm preparing another attack, his arm thrown back and spun up. "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle**!"

"**Tekkai: Buso**" Grimm said just before the blow connected. He grunted as he was forced back from the impact.

"**Gomu Gomu no…**" Luffy threw his arms back once more, black and steaming

Grimm crouched back slightly his arms tucked directly beneath his shoulders. His fists turned black as he did. "**Eijuuken-Ougi...**"

"**Jet Bazooka/**** Soujuuken**!" **BAAAAAM** Grimm's fists collided with Luffy's palms, both of their arms seemed to ripple from the impact of the blows **CRASH **each fighter was thrown into a far wall.

Just below the two fierce fighters in the lowest chamber of GX, were multiple devices. Each one appeared to be some kind of container. Inside a gray stone sat in a vat of a light purple liquid. On the central device there was a counter reading these numbers: **14:56:98 **A countdown to the destruction of GX and everyone in it.

**14:55:73**

**14:54:29**

**14:53:14**

* * *

**CLAP CLAP** the sound of clapping caught the attention of the Straw Hats conscious marines and agents "Bravo! Bravo!" They all turned and found themselves face to face with none other than Cipher Pol Aegis 0 Agent: Jet.

"Mr. Jet!" the marines and agents exclaimed happily "We're saved"

The Straw Hats each got into a fighting position; Nami with her _Clima-tact_, Brook drew _Solid Sole_, Chopper got into his **Guard Point,** Sanji raised his cracked leg, Robin crossed her arms while Naruto grabbed two sabers off the ground.

"Ha…**cough**…Jet's here" Spandam said forcing himself to sit up "Next to Grimm…**cough cough**…he's the strongest…**cough**…now we can…**cough cough** achieve victory." He managed to say through a broken body.

**VWIP **Jet moved past the Straw Hats and was in front of Spandam **BA-BLAM** he jammed his finger twice into the director's chest, making said man's eyes widen in shock "Sorry director, but I was just given orders to kill everyone on this bridge" **BA-BA-BLAM** he jammed his fingers three times into his stomach.

"J-Jet you…you Bast-" **BLAM** he was silenced by a finger jab to the throat.

"M-mr. Jet?" several soldiers asked frightened. Jet merely turned towards the soldiers and pirates. He gave them all a twisted grin , and with the Glasgow smile it was ten times creepier, as he licked Spandam's blood from his hand.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Here ends the chapter.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

* * *

Translations:

**Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon – **Two Sword Style: Draw And Sheath Technique: Castle Gates

**Sarutoryu: Gokoji** – Monkey Sword Style: Halo Blade

**Nigori-Zake –** Twin Gorilla Cut

**Santoryu: Senhachiju Pound Ho – **Three Sword Style: 1080 Pound Cannon

**Sarutoryu: Go Shinku Budda Giri – **Monkey Sword Style: Five Shockwave Budda Giri

**Ippon – **One Sword

**Nihon –**Two Swords

**Sanhon – **Three Swords

**Yonhon – **Four Swords

**Wa no Kuni** – Land of Harmony

**Mil Fleur – **One Thousand Flowers

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu – **Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Tekkai: Utsugi – **Iron Body: Empty Tree

**Tekkai: Buso** – Iron body: Armament

**Eijuuken-Ougi Soujuuken – **Gun-Edge Fist Succession Technique: Double-Gun Fist

* * *

Devil Fruit Encyclopedia:

Saru Saru no Mi model: Howler Monkey

Monkey Monkey Fruit Howler Monkey model – Zoan - Allows the user to transform into a Howler Monkey hybrid or a full Howler Monkey


	25. Foxfire

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; Grimm, Jet, Shakiin, Jennifer, Ling, Apollo, Rex, Francis, any other OCs and GX, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N: **There is a new poll on my profile relating to my _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_ story check it out and vote.

With regards to the Mera Mera no M and who will get it let me share my thoughts about the subject. Out of all the Straw Hats there are only two plausible choices for the fruit; Luffy, Nami, Rebecca (if she's the next Nakama) or someone else. Zoro wants to be the World's greatest swordsman, a devil fruit would be seen as a short cut and it's not really his style. Same goes for Usopp. Oda said Usopp was always going to be the weakest of the crew and him having a logia DF would instantly make him one of the strongest. Sanji is the best swimmer of the crew so why should he give up that ability, besides the only fruit he ever cared for was the Suke Suke no mi.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Chapter XXV: Foxfire

_"__**Busoshoku: Koka**__" Luffy said as his arms turned black with steam billowing off of them "__**Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling**__!" Luffy threw an enormous amount of punches too fast for anyone to see. However Grimm merely dodged and weaved through each punch at equally blinding speeds._

_Luffy shot his still steaming arms at Grimm, grabbing his shoulders. His forehead turned black as he began to fly at Grimm's exposed chest "__**Missile**__!" Luffy delivered a powerful head-butt to Grimms chest as the assassin defended himself with __**Tekkai: Utsugi**__ but this time it had no effect on Luffy._

_Grimm grabbed Luffy's arms and swung the rubber pirate around before slamming him into the floor. He let go and wiped a small trail of blood off his lip as Luffy got back up. "__**Rankyaku: Pterodactyl**__!" Grimm launched a wave of compressed air in the shape of a Pterodactyl followed by an X-shaped air wave._

_**SLASH**__ The attacks collided and sliced the wall behind where Luffy was , but the rubber pirate was midair behind Grimm preparing another attack, his arm thrown back and spun up. "__**Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle**__!"_

_"__**Tekkai: Buso**__" Grimm said just before the blow connected. He grunted as he was forced back from the impact._

_"__**Gomu Gomu no…**__" Luffy threw his arms back once more, black and steaming_

_Grimm crouched back slightly his arms tucked directly beneath his shoulders. His fists turned black as he did. "__**Eijuuken-Ougi...**__"_

_"__**Jet Bazooka/ Soujuuken**__!" __**BAAAAAM**__ Grimm's fists collided with Luffy's palms, both of their arms seemed to ripple from the impact of the blows __**CRASH **__each fighter was thrown into a far wall._

_Just below the two fierce fighters in the lowest chamber of GX, were multiple devices. Each one appeared to be some kind of container. Inside a gray stone sat in a vat of a light purple liquid. On the central device there was a counter reading these numbers: __**14:56:98 **__A countdown to the destruction of GX and everyone in it._

_**14:55:73**_

_**14:54:29**_

_**14:53:14**_

_**CLAP CLAP**__ the sound of clapping caught the attention of the Straw Hats conscious marines and agents "Bravo! Bravo!" They all turned and found themselves face to face with none other than Cipher Pol Aegis 0 Agent: Jet._

_"Mr. Jet!" the marines and agents exclaimed happily "We're saved"_

_The Straw Hats each got into a fighting position; Nami with her __Clima-tact__, Brook drew __Solid Sole__, Chopper got into his __**Guard Point,**__ Sanji raised his cracked leg, Robin crossed her arms while Naruto grabbed two sabers off the ground._

_"Ha…__**cough**__…Jet's here" Spandam said forcing himself to sit up "Next to Grimm…__**cough cough**__…he's the strongest…__**cough**__…now we can…__**cough cough**__ achieve victory." He managed to say through a broken body._

_**VWIP **__Jet moved past the Straw Hats and was in front of Spandam __**BA-BLAM**__ he jammed his finger twice into the director's chest, making said man's eyes widen in shock "Sorry director, but I was just given orders to kill everyone on this bridge" __**BA-BA-BLAM**__ he jammed his fingers three times into his stomach._

_"J-Jet you…you Bast-" __**BLAM**__ he was silenced by a finger jab to the throat._

_"M-mr. Jet?" several soldiers asked frightened. Jet merely turned towards the soldiers and pirates. He gave them all a twisted grin , and with the Glasgow smile it was ten times creepier, as he licked Spandam's blood from his hand._

_"Who's next?"_

* * *

**SLASH** Jet swung his hand across a marines' chest making it erupt in blood. **WHAM** he landed roundhouse kick onto another man's face. **BA-BA-BLAM** Jet stabbed his fingers into soldiers' chests throats and stomachs.

"Damn you!" A marine yelled raising an Ax in an attempt to kill Jet **BLAM** Jet kicked him in the stomach, the assassin's toes puncturing the flesh. **SLAM** He grabbed a handful of one agents hair before slamming him head first into the ground. Without emotion and without mercy jet was executing each and every person there, starting with the small fry.

**WHAM **he punched another man in the face breaking his skull before moving to kick another man in the head with a black leg, snapping his heck. **THWAK** he elbowed a poor man in the face with a black elbow before wailing on another man. And with that he had finished off each and every government soldier.

"Now that the small fry are out of the way" Jet said turning to the Straw Hats "It's time for the main dish" The assassin put on an incredibly sadistic grin. "I think I'll start with you" He said looking at Robin **VWIP**

**SWIP** Jet stopped short as Naruto swung a blade in front of him. Naruto gripped the sabers tightly as he glared at Jet. "You want them, you go through me" Jet merely swung his leg at Naruto planting the sole of his foot into the blond's face.

Naruto was thrown to the ground and before he could react **THWAK ** Jet kicked him once more in the face sending the boy sliding across the ground.

"NARUTO!" the pirates yelled

**VWIP WHAM** Jet slammed his knees into Naruto's chest before vanishing again. **THWAK** Jet delivered an Ax kick to Sanji's Jaw before the cook could react sending him airborne slightly. ** BA-BLAM** with an open palm strike Jet stabbed his fingers into Sanji's chest, the force from the hit throwing the cook into the wall.

Chopper and Brook tried to rush him while Usopp shot at him **BOOOM** jet blocked an explosion with his hand revealing Usopp's **Pop Greens** and several other **Boshi** between his fingers. He jumped into the air kicking both the reindeer and the skeleton in the face before throwing the **Pop Greens **and **Boshi **back at the sniper.

**KABOOOM **"AHHHHH!" Usopp yelled as his attacks exploded behind him forcing the sniper to jump out of the tower and down to the bridge.

"**Black Ball: Raiun Rod**!" Nami crated a long chain of thunderclouds bringing it through Jet. **KRAK-BOOOM** The assassin was struck with high voltage electricity slightly burning him. **VWIP** he vanished from sight and reappeared in front of Nami his hand in a chopping position gunning straight for her throat. **SHWAK** Nami barely got out of the way though the attack still struck her shoulder.

"**Diez Fleur"** ten arms grew out of Jet holding the assassin in place as another blur raced towards him.

"**Diable Jambe**" **THWAK-FWOOOOM** a flaming leg connected with Jet's neck. The kick sent Jet flying while burning him, but it also released a small stream of fire that pierced through the assassin's body. "**Collier Strike**!" **CRASH** Jet found himself embedded into the wall

"That'll teach you how to treat a lady" Sanji said extremely pissed off

Jet forced himself out of his imprint before transforming back into his hybrid form. "Oh to Hell with it, it's time for you all to die" he drew _Harusame_ from its sheath **VWIP** Jet was right on top of Robin bringing his sword down for the kill. Robin fell down from the sudden charge before she crossed her arms in an attempt to counter.

"ROBIN!" Nami and chopper screamed

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled

"ROBIN-SAN!" Naruto and Brook yelled

**KLANG-BOOOM** Jet's sword was stopped cold in its tracks, a mound of dust erupted around Jet and Robin as a shockwave was released.

[STOP Insert: _Giant Stronghold Takeoff_]

"What kind of man attacks a woman?"

"Zoro!" Robin said dropping her arms

"Sorry Robin but he's mine" Zoro said with a sadistic grin.

[End Song]

* * *

Back with Luffy and Grimm the two fighters were still battling it out. Grimm was now using his claymore. Grimm swung his sword overhead and down at Luffy's head.

The Straw Hat wearing pirate crossed his arms over his head as they turned black **KLANG** Luffy blocked the sword but the ground beneath him cracked from the force.

Grimm quickly transformed into his full dinosaur mode allowing the sword to transform into its pterodactyl form flying above the battle.

"ROOOOAAR" The T-rex roared as it attempted to bite off Luffy's head. **THWAK** Luffy slammed his black leg straight up into Grimm's jaw forcing the dinosaur to bit his own tongue. Grimm back flipped as he turned human again. He wiped his left arm across his mouth covering his arm in blood as more trailed down his chin.

**VWIP-STAB** Swoop fell from the sky almost hitting Luffy but the young pirate dodged the sword. When suddenly multiple blades fell from the ceiling forcing Luffy to dodge with Grimm moved in front of him.

"**Yu-Zhou- Zhan Luo-Xia**" Grimm swung his leg around in an attempt to stomp Luffy. In the process he turned his leg into its Dinosaur equivalent and turned it black **BOOOOOM** the attack was so strong he created a hole in the ground where Luffy just was. "Swoop keep him on his toes!" the assassin yelled as more claymores fell from the ceiling. "**Kamisori**" Grimm moved in a zigzag formation through the air at Luffy.

"**Gomu Gomu no**" Luffy's right arm steamed** "Jet Pistol**!" fired four lightning fast punches **VWIP BLAM **each fist just missed Grimm as the assassin maneuvered quickly through the air.

Midway he turned into his hybrid mode "**Ju Ren** **Shigan**" **BA-BLAM** he threw his right hand forward embedding his index finger into Luffy's shoulder. Luffy's shoulder suddenly began to flail about as if Grimm was still hitting him.

"Damn" Luffy said clutching his shoulder

"**Rankyaku: Tokage-O**!" Grimm kicked at Luffy, the air wave taking the form of a spinning T-rex **SLASH** Luffy moved out of the way no problem however the air wave sliced the room in half leaving a large gash in the floor, wall and ceiling.

Swoop flew down and turned back into a sword, which Grimm caught as it passed right in front of him. The blade turned black and with another burst of speed he charged Luffy, claymore cocked back. ** SLASH** the tip of the blade cut Luffy lightly across his stomach. **VWIP **Grimm moved above Luffy. Standing on his sword, and descended to impale his opponent from above **"Ryusei Impact**" **CRASH** Grimm and his sword slammed into the ground causing it to ripple like water and crack

**VWIP** Luffy reappeared right in front of Grimm both his arms steaming and black "**Jet Gatling**!" Luffy hit Grimm point blank with one of his strongest attacks not giving the Assassin enough time to use **Tekkai** or **Busoshoku Haki**.

Grimm lunged at Luffy sword straight at him. Luffy turned his arms and right leg black before side stepping the blade **KREEESH** he slammed his elbows down on the blade and brought his knee up breaking the sword in half. Grimm was wide eyes as he watched his sword break. Luffy then threw his leg up into the air it now steaming and black "**Gomu Gomu no**"

"**Huo**"

"**Jet Ax**/** Jian Jiao**!" **BOOOOOOM** the attacks collided with such force the floor once again rippled only this time the flood gave way and the two fighters fell into the chamber below them.

* * *

**KLANG ** Zoro pushed Jet back.

"How the hell did you escape?"

"Simple I ripped the blades out" Zoro said slightly gesturing to his bleeding shoulders and sides.

"Guess I'll just have to kill you this time"

"**Ul-Tora Gari**!" Zoro crossed his arms behind his mouth sword. An open Tiger maw appeared behind him. He swung the blades forward in a downward slash. "I'm not gonna give you time to breath" **CRASH** Jet slammed into the ground, large slashes on his chest.

"Gah!" Jet coughed up blood dropping _Harusame_ in the process

"**Rengoku**!" Zoro crossed his arms and attacked far faster than Jet could react. "**Onigiri**!" **SLASH **Jet was sent flying back leaving an X shaped stream of blood in the air. "Damn Monkey."

Zoro gripped _Shusui_ tightly with both hands "**Ittoryu**" he charged the still falling Jet "**Daishinkan**!" **SLASH**-**SPLOOSH** from head to waist a massive slash appeared on Jet followed by an enormous amount of blood.

Zoro put his sword away and begun to walk back towards the crew, but Jet stood back up.

"Damn…you…" Jet said hunched over

"You're done" Zoro said ignoring the Assassin as he walked over to Robin, helping her up. Sanji was fuming in the background, somehow Chopper and Brook were able to hold him back.

"It's not over…Until one of us…dies" Jet said

"If I were you I would be more worried about him" Robin said

"What?" **WHAM **a foot slammed into Jet's head carrying the assassin and planting him into the wall cratering it. The figure back flipped out of the crater and landed on the ground in front of Zoro and Robin.

"**Nice one kid"** Kurama said to himself **"and to think he's using the Foxfire instinctively"** Sure enough Naruto had orange flames dancing around his hands and feet.

"Get up you bastard" Naruto said making a Shadow Clone before forming a Rasengan in his hand "We're gonna end this with one move"

"What the Hell was that?" Jet asked stepping out of the crater. Clutching his head he turned towards the pirates to see Naruto charging him. The assassin reached for his sword only to realize it wasn't there. Instead he placed fists towards Naruto "**Rokushiki Ogi**"

**FWOOM** flames erupted from his feet sending the blond at the monkey-man at incredible speeds.

"**Rokuogan**!" **BOOOOM** jet unleashed a shockwave that hit Naruto dead center **POOF** only Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Wha" Naruto was suddenly above him the blue sphere of chakra in his hand turning red with orange flames dancing around it.

**FWOOOM** flames emerged from his right elbow rocketing his burning Rasengan into Jet's back. "**KITSUNEBI** **RASENGAN**!" **KABOOOOM** Naruto, Jet and the bridge in a large sphere of fire.

When the smoke and flames cleared the entire area was gone and there was Naruto flames forming from his hands and feet keeping him suspended in midair, though he looked tired. At the edge of the bridge's destruction Jet was hanging on unconscious, his body covered in burns and all his wounds seared closed.

"Ok…that was…the last one…right?" Naruto grinned as the flames flickered and died causing him to fall. Multiple arm chains sprouted out of the ground reaching for Naruto grabbing the boy by the collar and pulling him onto the solid bridge.

"HEY GUYS!" Franky called as he and the _Sunny_ came around to the other side of the base "WE HAVE A SUUPER PROBLEM!"

* * *

Not far away several marine ships were approaching the smoking base. At the front of the lead ship stood a tall man his coat hanging off his shoulders. A dark green fur collar poked out from the coat the man wore underneath the cape. There was also a Nanashaku Jitte strapped to his back. The man took a deep breath before exhaling a large amount of smoke thanks to his dual cigars. His white hair is long, slicked back and the sides have been cut short. He was also wearing sunglasses and had a scar that extended from his forehead to his right eye and tapered off to the side of his face.

"Vice Admiral Smoker sir!" a female marine said walking up to him. Her long black hair was now pinned up by a clip, with a pair of glasses resting on her bangs. Her figure was hourglass-like and she was seen wearing a pink floral, blue button down shirt, white pants, and black boots, she also wore a pink version of the standard coat. Strapped to her right hip was the sword _Shigure_. _Shigure_ was a normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a slightly rounded, four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal, however its sheathe is elaborate, with the first half being green and bumpy designed; the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheathe. "We have received word that the Straw Hats are on the bride on the other side of the base." The woman said to one of the forward guns

"Tashigi I'm over here" Smoker said not looking behind him.

Tashigi put her glasses on blinked and then turned to Smoker "My apologies Smoker-san"

"This wouldn't be a problem if you always wore your glasses"

"Any way, reports also indicate that the Dyna Stones hidden in this base are set to explode in about twelve minutes."

"So we don't have enough time to evacuate the base and catch the straw hat" Smoker said exhaling more smoke. "Send all ships into their docks and evacuate the base"

"But Sir, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki said-"

"I don't give a damn about what he said" Smoker said turning around "We are not just going to sit idly by and let all those men and women die! Now do what I ordered!"

"Yes sir!" Tashigi saluted

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

* * *

Translations:

**Black Ball: Raiun Rod** – Black Ball: Storm Cloud Rod

**Diez Fleur – **Ten Flowers

**Yu-Zhou- Zhan Luo-Xia – **Satellite Drop

**Kamisori** - Razor

**Ju Ren Shigan – **Ten Fold Finger Gun

**Rankyaku: Tokage-O** – Tempest Kick: Lizard King

**Ryusei Impact** – Meteor Impact

**Hou Jian Jiao** – Rocket Kick

**Ul-Tora Gari – **Ultra Tiger Hunt

**Rengoku Oni Giri – **Purgatory Onigiri (Demon Slash)

**Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan** – Six Powers Supreme Six King Pistol

**Kitsunebi** **Rasengan** – Foxfire Rasengan


	26. Fire Storm

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; Grimm, Jet, Shakiin, Jennifer, Ling, Apollo, Rex, Francis, any other OCs and GX, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N:** ODA IS BACK AND SO AM I!

Sorry for getting hit with author's block and I came up with two awesome new arcs for part one. I can never predict when it's gonna hit. So I'll try to update both my stories whenever I can. But the important thing is I'm back and here's chapter 26.

So I'm gonna throw in two more arcs, one of which will be entirely in Konoha the other will be a surprise. That's why there was a two week delay, god do I have stuff for all of you faithfully following this story.

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter XXVI: Fire Storm

_Not far away several marine ships were approaching the smoking base. At the front of the lead ship stood a tall man his coat hanging off his shoulders. A dark green fur collar poked out from the coat the man wore underneath the cape. There was also a Nanashaku Jitte strapped to his back. The man took a deep breath before exhaling a large amount of smoke thanks to his dual cigars. __His white hair is long, slicked back and the sides have been cut short. He was also wearing sunglasses and had a scar that extended from his forehead to his right eye and tapered off to the side of his face._

"_Vice Admiral Smoker sir!" a female marine said walking up to him. Her long black hair was now pinned up by a clip, with a pair of glasses resting on her bangs. Her figure was hourglass-like and she was seen wearing a pink floral, blue button down shirt, white pants, and black boots, she also wore a pink version of the standard coat. Strapped to her right hip was the sword Shigure. Shigure was a normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a slightly rounded, four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal, however its sheathe is elaborate, with the first half being green and bumpy designed; the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheathe. "We have received word that the Straw Hats are on the bridge on the other side of the base." The woman said to one of the forward guns_

"_Tashigi I'm over here" Smoker said not looking behind him._

_Tashigi put her glasses on blinked and then turned to Smoker "My apologies Smoker-san"_

"_This wouldn't be a problem if you always wore your glasses"_

"_Any way, reports also indicate that the Dyna Stones hidden in this base are set to explode in about twelve minutes."_

"_So we don't have enough time to evacuate the base and catch the straw hat" Smoker said exhaling more smoke. "Send all ships into their docks and evacuate the base"_

"_But Sir, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki said-"_

"_I don't give a damn about what he said" Smoker said turning around "We are not just going to sit idly by and let all those men and women die! Now do what I ordered!"_

"_Yes sir!" Tashigi saluted_

* * *

Down in GX's lowest chamber Luffy pushed a large piece of ceiling off himself. The rubber man was bleeding slightly after he and Grimm fell through the floor.

"What's this place?" Luffy wondered as he looked around. The entire room had its walls laced with multiple devices. Each one was a container containing a stone very familiar to Luffy, gray stones sitting in vats of a light purple liquid. On the central device there was a counter reading **12:59:73**.

"This is GX's Secret chamber" Grimm said emerging from the rubble. The assassin brushed a small amount of dust and rubble off his suit jacket "Only high ranking members in the Navy Government and Cipher pol know of its existence" he reached up and loosened his tie

"I've seen these things before" Luffy said

"Former Admiral Zephyr stole the Dyna Stones from there resting place in Firs Island's Navy base. He had planned to use them to destroy the End Points and the New World in the process." Grimm said "But thanks to you pirate scum he was stopped just in time for Admiral Kizaru and a Marine platoon to arrive and finish him. After that close call the Government thought it would be wise to store the recaptured Dyna Stones here in GX's lowest chamber guarder by their best assassins. Each one of us, except for the Director, is as strong as a Marine HQ Vice Admiral. So its like there are eight Vice Admirals on this base."

"Say whatever you want, you guys aren't so tough" Luffy said getting into a fighting stance "My friends probably kicked your guys' asses."

"I drove a hole through your stomach and broke your back you shouldn't be able to walk let alone fight."

"Oh that? We have the World's best doctor on our crew and I ate some meat and got over it"

"Cocky little shit aren't you" Grimm said removing his jacket, shirt, tie and shoes

"You talk too much" Luffy said "Let's fight"

"Be very afraid Straw Hat" Grimm said as his body began to grow even more, this time it donned the dark green scales, razor sharp teeth, reptilian tail, claws and yellow eyes. "Only one other person has seen me at-"

"**Jet Rifle**!" **WHAM** Luffy slammed his spinning black fist into Grimm's stomach forcing the assassin back.

"I wasn't done talking!"

"Too bad" Luffy said cracking his knuckles "I'm not just gonna sit here and listen to your life story"

Grimm growled angrily as he glared at the young pirate before he began to walk towards Luffy. The young pirate proceeded to so the same. Both men were mere inches away from each other. Due to the size difference Luffy looked up at Grimm while the assassin looked down.

"We make this good fight" Grimm said as his arms began to turn black and shinny

"Fine by me." Luffy said as his arms did the same only small red flames danced along his arms. **FWOOM** soon the flames completely surrounded his right arm. **VWIP **Grimm moved away quickly but Luffy followed the dino-man with his eyes, his flaming arm cocked back. "**Hiken**!" **FWOOOSH** an enormous torrent of red flames shot from his arm at Grimm. The assassin crossed his arms moments before the attack hit him.

When the flames died down the floor and the wall were covered in black ash. Grimm stood against the wall, his arms crossed across his head. Lowering them the assassin revealed minimal damage to his body from the intense attack a sinister grin etched on his face.

**VWIP **"**Tobu Shigan: Mitsubachi" **Grimm fired three sharp air bullets at Luffy only for them to pass harmlessly through his body. The assassin continued to fire a deadly barrage of the attacks.

Luffy replied by crossing his middle fingers over his index fingers and held his hands in gun positions "**Higan: Rifle**" Luffy launched several small fireballs at Grimm, only his had a little spin on them. The flaming bullets intercepted the air bullets with high accuracy and exploded on contact.

**VWIP **Grimm charged Luffy and managed to stab his fingers into Luffy's side before throwing him to the ground. The Assassin placed his hands across from Luffy chest "**Rokushiki Ogi:** **Rokuohgan**!"

**FWOOOM-BOOOOM** Luffy transformed into fire just before the shockwave hit, the ground cratered from the shockwave, and Luffy surrounded the Assassin with a sea of fire.

"You should know that even though you are a Logia spreading yourself out like this is an advantage to me" Grimm turned his entire body black as he began to throw multiple black punches and kicks at the flames. The punches connected with Luffy as if he were solid

**FWOOOM **Luffy reemerged from the flames his right fist cocked back and black. **WHAM** he punched Grimm right in the face.

**WHAM-KRAK** Grimm delivered a powerful punch to Luffy's midsection forcing the young man to cough up blood and throw him back. **VWIP** Grimm charged Luffy as the black haired teen flew to the wall, his teeth turned black as he grabbed the young pirate he bit into Luffy's left shoulder.

"AAAAGGHH!" Luffy yelled in pain before he threw his right arm back, in his outstretched hand Luffy formed a burning spear "**Gomu Gomu no** **Hiyari**!" **SHUNK** Luffy stabbed the spear right into Grimm's stomach. The force of the attack threw the Dino man off of Luffy. **FWOOOM** the fire spear lost its' spear shape for the traditional fire look as it began to burn Grimm from the inside out.

"Damn bastard" Grimm growled as he placed his hands over the burning hole in his stomach, cutting the flames off from their source of Oxygen.

Luffy just gave him a cocky grin as he wiped a stray trail of blood from his forehead.

* * *

Over with the rest of the straw hats they found themselves loading onto the _Thousand Sunny_ ready to go at any given moment, all they needed now was Luffy.

"So the Marine's got reinforcements?" Sanji asked Franky as he lit another cigarette. "Who'd they send?"

"Smoker and that Swordswoman"

"Yay my beloved Tashigi-chwan's here!" Sanji yelled as he spun around in a circle, his left eye in the shape of a heart and small heart shaped puffs of smoke rose from the burning cigarette.

"Can it Ero-cook" Zoro yelled at the cook as he carried an exhausted Naruto on his back. The blond's arms drapped over Zoro's shoulders, while the swordsman had him resting on Jet's sword _Harusame_. "If you wanna flirt with her go join the Marines"

"I don't negotiate with men who attack women you asshole!" Sanji yelled flipping Zoro off.

"Robin take Naruto" Zoro said tossing (literally) the kid to the raven haired woman "I'm gonna gut the cook"

Nami proceeded to bop Sanji and Zoro on the head, resulting in a heart shaped lump on Sanji and a large one on Zoro. "Idiots" she growled

"Can those two keep quiet?" Naruto asked looking at the two grown men lying on the ground at the navigator's feet. The young blond didn't seem to notice that he was resting on Robin's lap, not that she, nor Kurama, minded.

"Don't count on it Naruto" Robin said "no matter what those two just can't get along"

While the crew was going about their usual business, Nami leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky, she was getting worried and the change in the air didn't help at all. 'Luffy, please get back soon'

* * *

Over in the plaza the Marines were busy evacuating all government and navy personnel from the base.

"Please board the ships in a calm orderly fashion!" Tashigi ordered, thought in many emergency situations people tend to panic horribly. It also didn't help that there were only three warships for them to board; all the others were destroyed during the Straw Hats' rampage.

"Tashigi how's the evac going?" Smoker said as he arrived dragging the CP0 members; Rex, Francis, Apollo, Ling, Jennifer and Shakiin, behind him each one was bound with sea prism chains.

"We've got about half of the employees aboard the ships." The female captain reported "Sir shall we capture the Straw Hats once we're done here?"

"No" Smoker said "We don't have enough time to evacuate everyone and capture them. Besides we're bound to meet again." **KRAKBOOOOM** the sound of thunder roared overhead as Smoker looked up at the sky. What was cloudless and blue mere seconds ago was now pitch black. "Hurry up with the evacuations Tashigi there's one Hell of a storm coming fast."

* * *

Back over with the Straw Hats, the storm clouds didn't go unnoticed by the navigator. Nami looked up at the sky with a worried expression on her face, as if she knew the source of the storm.

"What the Hell's up with the sky?" Naruto asked "I know its normal for the weather to change in an instant but shouldn't Nami have felt this coming with her weather sensing?"

"I did feel it coming" She replied "and it couldn't have come at a worse time, at this rate I give it ten minutes before it starts to tear everything apart."

"WHAT REALLY!?" Usopp and Chopper screamed

"**Nature sure is one fierce woman**" Kurama said nodding to himself "**She can kill hundreds of people and yet humans are more pissed when I kill ten to twenty**."

"Nami-swan the water looks unusually choppy for stormy weather!" Sanji yelled

"Just as I thought" Nami said looking over the rail to see rather large waves forming "this storm is influencing the currents.

"Currents?" all the guys asked

"GX is a man-made base" Robin said "made entirely out of magnetic metal so the Marines can find it."

"Even without the magnetic field the base is built on a seething nest of currents from all over the place converging under the base and heading deep under water before coming back up." Nami said

"So that means if this place is blown up…" Sanji began

"Water from all over the world…" Naruto said

"Would fill in the hole in the ocean" Usopp said

"And any ships, sailor and sea creatures in the vicinity will be pulled into the hole and crushed by megatons of water converging right on top of them." Robin said "And the ocean will be dyed red from all the blood."

"REALLY!? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT!?" Usopp, Chopper and Franky yelled

"Robin's right" Nami said "Before this place blows we need to be far away since in nine minutes the currents will start to form a whirlpool thanks to this storm."

"So Luffy needs to be here within nine minutes or we all die?" Naurto asked

"As long as we don't leave anyone behind" Sanji said

"Like Hell we would even think of that!" Nami yelled.

"So whirlpool, explosion, flood and finally crushed" Zoro said "Sounds like a typical afternoon for us."

* * *

The pirate's arms turned black and metallic as he stretched them back while charging the assassin "**Jet Bazooka**!" Luffy yelled as his open palms collided with Grimm's ribcage.

Grimm tucked his fists to his sides, they too turned metallic black. "**Rokushiki Ogi**" he began to throw a barrage of black fists at Luffy "**Rokuoh Machine Gun**!" **BOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOM **Shock-waves made large craters in the far wall Luffy dodged each shock-wave by moving side to side.

"Like hell that's going to work on me!" Luffy yelled as he threw his right arm back spinning it in the process "**Gear Second: Buso**" the arm began to steam as it turned metallic black

"**Kamisori**" Grimm charged Luffy reaklessly. Two black fists cocked back

"**Gomu Gomu no**" **FWOOOM** his outstretched arm became wreathed in red flames. "**FLAMETHROWER**!" **KABOOOOOM **Luffy's punch connected with Grimm's chest, his burning fist began to sink into the reptilian body of the assassin as two streams of fire erupted through Grimm's body and out his back in a spiral formation.

Grimm dug his feet into the ground to stop himself from being thrown back as blood escaped from his mouth while the pirate's fist dug deeper into his chest. **FWOOOOM** flames erupted around Luffy's striking arm rocketing the arm and Grimm forward

The assassin's tail turned black and shiny **WHAP** Grimm's tail wrapped itself around Luffy's neck and began to crush his throat as both combatants shot towards the wall. Grimm turned himself and pulled his tail so that he slammed Luffy into the wall first, while he brought his knee into the boy's chest. While still holding his neck with his tail Grimm slammed Luffy into the ground before holding the pirate in front of him.

Luffy tried to pull it off his neck but Grimm was very strong. The assassin placed his hands across from Luffy's chest "**Rokushiki Ogi:** **Rokuoh Ho**!" Grimm fired a Haki imbue shockwave from his hands, right through Luffy's chest causing massive internal damage to the flaming rubber boy.

Luffy's body went limp after that last attack, blood poured from his head, nose, eyes, mouth and many other parts of his body.

"Grimm wins Straw Luffy." The Assassin growled. **CHOMP** Grimm's eyes widened in shock and pain as Luffy bit into his Haki imbue tail, drawing blood. "GYAAAAA" Grimm yelled in pain as he slammed Luffy into the ground. With difficulty Luffy kicked Grimm's chest wound making the dino-man yell in pain even more. Grimm's tail loosened around Luffy's neck allowing the young man to escape.

"D-damn that attack w-was powerful." Luffy said as he struggled to stay his feet

"He punched hole in Grimm's chest" Grimm said to himself as he looked at the hole in his chest. The flames from the attack had seared the wound closed so he was partially grateful for that, but Luffy's kick had slightly reopened it, if this fight didn't end soon both of them would probably bleed out. "Me use strongest form" the lizard man said as his body began to grow even more.

His entire body turned black and shiny as he grew much larger than his already gigantic form was. "DIE!" he yelled as he charged Luffy, his jaw wide open showing off each Haki imbue tooth.

**THWAK **Luffy kicked Grimm right in the jaw launching the assassin skyward. "Huff…Huff…Huff" Luffy panted before the rubber pirate twisted his body more than he had ever done. **FWOOOM** his lower half turned into flames propelling him skyward after Grimm.

"H-he's coming" Grimm said to himself as he tried to move his body, but it just wouldn't respond "Damn Body won't move"

"**Gear Second: Buso**" Luffy's arms began to smoke as they turned metallic black. "**Gomu Gomu no**" Luffy began to throw his fists at Grimm in rapid succession **FWOOOM** the friction from their movement set each fist on fire, (that and the Mera Mera no mi)** WHAM-BOOOM WHAM-BOOOOM WHAM-BOOOM WHAM-BOOM** the fists collided with Grimm exploding out the dino-man's back and surrounding him in flames, smoke and explosions.

"**FIRE STORM**!" Luffy kept hammering at Grimm, who by now was completely unconscious, into the ceiling and unrelenting. The pirate kept pushing the assassin back up throught the hole they entered from and up the tower.

* * *

From the outside People watched as GX's central tower began to tremble as explosions burst through the windows doors and any holes in the building. Debris, fire and smoke were just tearing through the building travelling upward until** KABOOOOM** the top of the tower exploded in a torrent of fire, and figure went sailing out of the inferno. He was followed closely by another humanoid figure, which had his fist raised high in triumph.

"I'll be damned" Sanji said

"Yahoo!" Chopper squealed

"He Did It!" Usopp yelled

"Now we can all get out of here!" Nami cried

"About time" Zoro said

"Heh" Robin chuckled

"Well this is over now let's get the hell out of here!" Naruto said grinning

Time Until Giant Whirlpool Forms: **4:14:32**

Time Until Dyna Stones Detonate: **7:23:67**

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

* * *

Translations:

**Hiken** – Fire Fist

**Tobu Shigan: Mitsubachi – **Flying Finger Pistol Triple Sting.

**Higan: Rifle** – Fire Gun: Rifle

**Rokushiki Ogi:** **Rokuohgan** – Six Powers Secret Technique: Six King Pistol

**Gomu Gomu no** **Hiyari – **Gum Gum Fire Spear

**Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuoh Machine Gun – **Six Powers Secret Technique: Six King Machine Gun

**Gear Second: Buso **- Gear Second: Harden

**Gomu Gomu no Flamethrower **– Gum Gum Flamethrower

**Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuoh Ho – **Six Powers Secret Technique: Six King Cannon

**Gomu Gomu no Fire Storm - **Gum Gum Fire Storm


	27. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; Grimm, Jet, Shakiin, Jennifer, Ling, Apollo, Rex, Francis, any other OCs and GX, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter 27, please don't just leave reviews that say "good job", "Update soon", "Nice story" actually review.

A message to Complainers on my use (possible over use) of Onomatopoeia; shut up and just go with it.

I'll admit I use them a lot, but that's because I like using them when I don't use them my story feels dull and boring.

Besides Its just one more thing that sets me apart from all the other writers on this sight, why should I give that up to be like everyone else. Not everyone can be satisfied on the internet; people are always going to complain, about everything. As the saying goes "Haters gonna Hate"

To stop following/ reading a story just because the author has a style that's different from everyone else is a poor excuse. A story should be judged on its quality not by the author's style.

* * *

In other news It's my birthday on Father's day, meaning I get my dad something and in return he gets me something back.

* * *

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter XXVII: The Great Escape

_**THWAK **__Luffy kicked Grimm right in the jaw launching the assassin skyward. "Huff…Huff…Huff" Luffy panted before the rubber pirate twisted his body more than he had ever done. __**FWOOOM**__ his lower half turned into flames propelling him skyward after Grimm. _

"_H-he's coming" Grimm said to himself as he tried to move his body, but it just wouldn't respond "Damn Body won't move"_

"_**Gear Second: Buso**__" Luffy's arms began to smoke as they turned metallic black. "__**Gomu Gomu no**__" Luffy began to throw his fists at Grimm in rapid succession __**FWOOOM**__ the friction from their movement set each fist on fire, (that and the Mera Mera no mi)__** WHAM-BOOOM WHAM-BOOOOM WHAM-BOOOM WHAM-BOOM**__ the fists collided with Grimm exploding out the dino-man's back and surrounding him in flames, smoke and explosions. _

"_**FIRE STORM**__!" Luffy kept hammering at Grimm, who by now was completely unconscious, into the ceiling and unrelenting. The pirate kept pushing the assassin back up throught the hole they entered from and up the tower._

_From the outside People watched as GX's central tower began to tremble as explosions burst through the windows doors and any holes in the building. Debris, fire and smoke were just tearing through the building travelling upward until__** KABOOOOM**__ the top of the tower exploded in a torrent of fire, and figure went sailing out of the inferno. He was followed closely by another humanoid figure, which had his fist raised high in triumph._

"_I'll be damned" Sanji said _

"_Yahoo!" Chopper squealed_

"_He Did It!" Usopp yelled_

"_Now we can all get out of here!" Nami cried_

"_About time" Zoro said_

"_Heh" Robin chuckled_

"_Well this is over now let's get the hell out of here!" Naruto said grinning_

_Time Until Giant Whirlpool Forms: __**4:14:32**_

_Time Until Dyna Stones Detonate: __**7:23:67**_

* * *

"Vice Admiral Look! It's Straw Hat!"

Smoker looked up to see Luffy's defeat of Grimm "Let 'em go this time" He said turning away with a slight smile. "We'll get him some other day"

"Sir are you sure?"

"Yeah, we gotta get out of here quickly" Smoker said walking up the ramp to his ship. "Tashigi how is it coming?"

"Everyone has boarded the ships Sir" she replied

"Good. Let's go" the white hunter said as the ships began to pull away from the base

* * *

**FWOOOM** Luffy transformed his legs into fire propelling himself towards the Thousand Sunny. He slammed violently onto the deck of the ship making the vessel rock dangerously, everyone grabbed onto something to stabilize themselves, though none of them noticed the chest with the Biju Biju no Mi slide dangerously close to the port side of the ship.

"Hey guys" Luffy said grinning "We got Naruto and Robin back" Luffy asked looking around his vision fading slightly due to blood loss. "Now we can party when we get out of here" he closed his eyes and went to sleep

"Luffy!" the pirates yelled rushing to their captain's side

"Are you Ok?" Chopper cried looking over Luffy's bloodied body

"He's bleeding all over, what do you think?" Naruto said to the little reindeer

"And we don't have enough of his blood on board" chopper said "we used up most of it after his battle with Big Mam"

"**Naruto let Chopper use your blood**"

"Why?"

"**You and Luffy have the same blood type, I think. B is the same as F**"

"We'll see Kurama. Hey Chopper can you use my blood?" Naruto asked rolling up his sleeve

"You're blood type is F right?" the little reindeer asked

"Well its B, but Kurama says that they are the same thing."

"If it is are you OK with it being used?"

"Take as much as you need." Naruto said smiling "I'd be glad to give my blood to one of my best friends" The rest of the crew smiled at his declaration

"Alright Chopper, you and Naruto bring Luffy to the infirmary. Set up the blood transfusion immediately."

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto saluted as he helped Chopper pick up the barely conscious Luffy

"The rest of you get the ship ready to sail immediately" Nami ordered "We've got about three minutes to escape from here. Franky how are the cola tanks looking?"

"We've got enough for one Coup De Burst, so we have to make it count"

"Good get it ready to fire at a moment's notice" Nami said "Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Brook, take up the sails so we don't ruin them once we use the Burst"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Straw Hats more Marine reinforcements arrived on the scene.

"Admiral we have the Straw Hats in our sights" a marine said to a tall figure standing at the bow of the ship. The Admiral wore a large navy coat with 正義 (justice) written on the back, like almost every other high ranking Marine

"Excellent" he said not turning around, his eyes focused upon the pirate ship before him "Open fire" he ordered. **BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM! **The Marine warships began a relentless assault upon the small pirate ship.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji tensed as they felt something heading towards them. In one fluid motion they turned around and deflected a barrage of cannon balls flying at them into the sea. **SPLOOSH SPLOOSH BA-BOOOOM! **

"Damn more Marines" Zoro said

Franky we need that Coup De Burst now!" Nami yelled at the Cyborg "Take down the Sails! Zoro, Sanji Protect the Ship at all costs!"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Zoro said placing _Wado_ in his mouth

"As You Command Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled

* * *

"What the Hell's happening out there?" Naruto said as Chopper finished setting up the blood transfusion.

"Probably just some Marines" Luffy said "Don't worry about it"

"Just keep still you guys" Chopper said "this shouldn't take that long"

"**Why do I have this nagging feeling that we're forgetting something very important**?" Kurama said to his host

"Let's see; we were rescued, we are esaping right now, according to Zoro I got a new sword, and the Biju Biju no Mi are…on the …OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled sitting right up almost making the IV fall right out.

Chopper of course forced Naruto right back down "Naruto you have to lay down otherwise you'll just bleed out everywhere!"

"Yeah but we left the chest with those Devil Fruit on the deck. What if I gets knocked over board, or worse the Marines get them back?"

"If you're that worried about the chest I'll go get it for-" **BOOOOOOM** Chopper never finished his sentence as he, Naruto and Luffy all moved in accordance to the movement of the ship

Naruto was correct however, the chest with the Biju fruits WAS still on the deck, emphasis on WAS because the force from the Coup De Burst made the chest fall over board.

Naruto was wrestling with Chopper to get onto the deck to secure the chest but the reindeer's heavy point proved to be much stronger than the blond boy. Sure he should be more worried about doing the blood transfusion, but the fruit were important to Kurama and he just couldn't let anything happen to them.

"Nauto, you gotta keep still!" Chopper ordered but Naruto pushed the man-reindeer off of himself and rushed outside, making the IV fall out in the process. Chopper was forced to concentrate to stop the blood spraying from the tube . "Damn what's he thinking?"

"Let it go Chopper" Luffy said pushing himself up before the reindeer rushed to his side

"Luffy take it easy"

"Naruto is worried about a treasure of his, let him go save it"

"But what about you? You still need more blood."

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" Luffy grinned taking the IV out of his own arm

Naruto burst out of the Infirmary just in time to watch the chest flyover the side of the ship into the ocean below them. The blond ran to the edge of the ship, everyone turned looking at him, yelling at him to stop, but he ignored them and dove of the flying ship and into the sea. **WHAP** an arm grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he hit the water before pulling him back onto the deck of the ship. Tears began to roll down his eyes.

* * *

"Well what do you know they escaped." The admiral said watching the ship fly away "The Fleet Admiral won't be too pleased with this report"

"What are you gonna do about it sir?"

"I'll tell him the truth, the Straw Hats were gone when we got there, and that includes when Vice Admiral Smoker arrived"

"You better pray to whatever deity that he doesn't find out that they merely escaped our cannon barrages"

"Perhaps we should leave" The Admiral said as he fleet of ships turned around leaving the area just avoiding the giant whirlpool.

* * *

**KABOOOOOOOOM **Several minutes later an explosion of colossal magnitude shook the entire ocean. A massive tidal wave raced out from the explosion in all directions, passing right underneath the _Thousand Sunny_, crushing everything in its path, and at the center was a gigantic hole in the ocean itself; GX was no more, destroyed by the very thing it was designed to protect.

It turns out the Devil Fruit chest had found itself caught in the aforementioned whirlpool. As soon as it had reached the center the Dyna Stones detonated destroying the chest and scattering the eight Biju Biju no Mi to regions unknown, most likely never to be found again.

* * *

"Holy Crap" Usopp said

"We could have been caught in that" Nami said looking at the still glowing explosion

"Naruto what the Hell were you thinking?" Zoro demanded as he tossed the blond onto the grass deck ignoring the explosion and turning everyones focus onto the kid. The blond didn't reply only tears fell down his face.

"Even if you could swim, you still would have drowned in those waves" Robin added

"He would have drowned?" Franky yelled from the wheel "what'd he do eat a Devil Fruit?"

"Exactly" Robin said with a straight face "He would have drowned and then would have been crushed under tons of Water if he survived getting his body being blown to smithereens."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!?" Usopp yelled

"Damn it…sob…!" he sobbed "They were important…sob…to Kurama and…sob…and… we just let them fall overboard" he wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"**Naruto I know you wanted to get those, though they wouldn't have done much good for you personally."**

"Naruto" Luffy said walking towards him "Was what was in that chest so important to you that you'd throw away everything you had for it?"

"We could have used those Devil Fruit to help any other Jinchuriki, like me whose lives have literally been Hell" Naruto said after he whipped away the tears from his face and sitting up 'Besides it would also help your brothers and Sisters, right Kurama?'

'**Naruto' **Kurama sighed '**That's the you I know, always thinking of others before yourself.**'

"But was it worth your life?"

"I guess not" Naruto said "but they were really important to-"

"Nothing is more important than life" Chopper said " There is nothing in this world that equals the value of life no matter how powerful or rare it may or may not be"

"Willing to die to help people you don't even know is kind of Stupid but understandable" Zoro said

"Yeah you've had an extremely rough childhood, though I think it's rather interesting that instead of being cold and heartless you genuinely want to aid people just like you" Sanji said

"We're sorry we couldn't protect your "treasure" but don't worry it will never happen again" Luffy grinned

"Yes" Brook chimmed in "Besides Devil Fruit always come back into circulation, one way or another. You can always find them again"

"Thanks guys" Naruto said

"On another note Robin said you ate a Devil Fruit yourself?" Nami asked

"Yeah" Naruto said summoning fire to his hands "It's called the Biju Biju no Mi model: Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"What exactly does it do?"

"It's supposed to give me full access to Kurama's abilities, of course the only downside being that, uh...nope, can't think of anything. This is pretty freakin' awesome." Naruto said looking at his hands as he summoned flames.

"You do realize you can never swim for the rest of your life right?" Sanji asked

"Yeah but who cares" Naruto said "Luffy, Chopper Robin, Brook and Kurama can't swim. Besides I can walk on water."

"Kurama can't swim?" Franky asked

"I know it's weird isn't it? He's a giant, nine hundred year old, Nine-tailed Demon Fox who can't even swim, Hehehehe" Naruto chuckled along with Luffy, who was laughing histerically "You guys want to meet him?"

"Meet him?" Nami asked

"You can do that?"

"Isn't he sealed inside your stomach" Brook asked

"Sort of" Naruto replied "After eating the Biju Biju no Mi I can let him out whenever I want." Naruto clapped his hands together "I just don't know how" he closed his eyes and concentrated "Hey Kurama wanna come out?"

"**I would love to**" The Biju said "**How do we do it**?"

"Try picturing yourself in the outside world. I picture myself here and that's how I get into our mindscape"

"**Well it's worth a shot**" Kurama said placing his hands together. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Outside the mindscape Naruto opened his eyes "Here he comes"

**POOF** a large puff of smoke engulfed the entire deck. Fox claws emerged from the smoke as nine red-orange tails emerged from the back. "**Behold**" Kurama said as his face emerged from the smoke "**I am Kurama, The Nine tailed Fox, Most powerful of the Biju, summoner of disasters, and The single sexiest Beast the world has ever known MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** with that laugh the smoke completely cleared revealing Kurama's full body to the crew he was the same size as Chopper's reindeer form (about 5'4")** "WHAT THE!?"** Kurama yelled as he realized how small he was

"He's only this big?" Usopp laughed

"I'm laughing so hard it hurts my diaphragm, Ah but I don't have a diaphragm. YOHOHOHO!"

"OW! I was Expecting a SUPER Fox like him to be way bigger than the Sunny" Franky laughed

"SHISHISHISHI!" Luffy just sat there and laughed up a storm

"I really thought you'd be bigger in the real world" Naruto said to his 'surrogate' older brother "Almost everyone is as tall if not taller than you!"

"**You're one to talk"**

"Hey I just realized something" Naruto clapped his hands together "Chopper and I are small enough to ride on your back!"

"**There is no way in Hell I'm giving anyone except Nami-swan and Robin-chwan rides"** Kurama

Nami ran up and cuddled his fur, much to his delight "Oh thank you Kurama, that's so sweet of you. And your fur is so fuzzy it's like a pillow and a blanket wrapped in red-orange goodness"

"All right Guys listen up!" Usopp yelled from the upper deck holding a mug in his left hand "I propose a toast to our newish Crew member Kurama, the 'watch Fox'"

"**The Hell's that supposed to mean!" **Kurama yelled getting frustrated

"ALL RIGHT !" The entire crew cheered slamming their mugs together and began to laugh at the 'Demon' Fox's misfortune for the rest of the day

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Kurama is going to have a lot more interaction with the crew now that he's free from the mindscape; things are going to get more entertaining now.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

And a Happy Father's Day to All


	28. Reunion with Fear

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studio, Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, and the plot, they belong to _clashofthelegends, _which is me.

**A/N: **One Piece chapter 712 has made me a SanjixViolet shipper. After everything Sanji's been through he deserves a girl like Violet.

I called it, Admiral number 3 PTS Ryokugyu (Green Bull) if you looked on my profile I predicted the final Admiral would be either Orange or Green and have an animal theme of Ox(close enough to a bull), Snake, Hawk, Coyote, Ram, Shark. I posted these predictions several months ago (back in April)

Also I am changing the times so that it is within a smaller time constraint, that and several details that won't affect the plot too much if at all.

My main villain for this arc is one insane mofo. You will not be seeing him for quite some time, but he would make Obito his bitch.

* * *

Rise of the Kaizoukage

Chapter XXVIII: Reunion with Fear

_**POOF** __a large puff of smoke engulfed the entire deck. Fox claws emerged from the smoke as nine red-orange tails emerged from the back. "**Behold**" Kurama said as his face emerged from the smoke "**I am Kurama, The Nine tailed Fox, Most powerful of the Biju, summoner of disasters, and The single sexiest Beast the world has ever known MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"__with that laugh the smoke completely cleared revealing Kurama's full body to the crew he was the same size as Chopper's reindeer form (about 5'4")__"**WHAT THE!?**"__Kurama yelled as he realized how small he was_

_"He's only this big?" Usopp laughed_

_"I'm laughing so hard it hurts my diaphragm, Ah but I don't have a diaphragm. YOHOHOHO!"_

_"OW! I was Expecting a SUPER Fox like him to be way bigger than the Sunny" Franky laughed_

_"SHISHISHISHI!" Luffy just sat there and laughed up a storm_

_"I really thought you'd be bigger in the real world" Naruto said to his 'surrogate' older brother "Almost everyone is as tall if not taller than you!"_

_"**You're one to talk**"_

_"Hey I just realized something" Naruto clapped his hands together "Chopper and I are small enough to ride on your back!"_

_"**There is no way in Hell I'm giving anyone except Nami-swan and Robin-chwan rides**" __Kurama said _

_Nami ran up and cuddled his fur, much to his delight "Oh thank you Kurama, that's so sweet of you. And your fur is so fuzzy it's like a pillow and a blanket wrapped in red-orange goodness"_

_"All right Guys listen up!" Usopp yelled from the upper deck holding a mug in his left hand "I propose a toast to our newish Crew member Kurama, the 'watch Fox'"_

_"**The Hell's that supposed to mean!**"__Kurama yelled getting frustrated_

_"ALL RIGHT !" The entire crew cheered slamming their mugs together and began to laugh at the 'Demon' Fox's misfortune for the rest of the day_

* * *

As the days became weeks and the weeks became a month (for all intents and purposes it's April) for the Straw Hats, many things on the other side of the world were happening in the Land of Fire's resident ninja village; Konoha.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had just been released from the hospital after giving birth to her third child, who she and Minato named Menma.

Menma was an adorable little baby. He looked exactly like Naruto except the small amount of hair he had was red like his mother, and the fact that he had no whiskers on his face.

As Kushina arrived at her apartment carrying little Menma in her arms "here we are Menma, home" she said as she grabbed the door handle , when she opened the door she was met with a big surprise.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME KUSHINA! WELCOME HOME MENMA!" Everyone yelled as mother and child entered the room. Standing there before them was, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi, Natsumi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade and Minato.

Kushina just stared at the welcoming party completely surprised, only Menma's cries snapped her out of her trance. "Shhhh. Shhhh. Menma its OK." She cooed to the upset baby

"Little tyke doesn't seem to like the idea of a surprise party" Jiraiya joked

"Ero-ji don't make fun of Menma!" Natsumi said

"Yeah! You Damn Perv!" Tsunade said bopping him on the head

"Kushina-san" Kushina felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Sasuke there "Can I hold Menma, please?" he gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

"I guess it's OK" Kushina said as she crouched to his level and handed Memna to Sasuke

"Careful Sasuke don't drop him" Itachi said before Mikoto bopped him on the head

"Don't say such thinks Itachi" Mikoto said

"Yes mother"

"Besides you may jinx Sasuke-kun and make him drop Menma-kun" Mikoto chuckled

"Don't even joke about that Mikoto!" Kushina yelled at her friend worried for her baby

"Kushina, Sasuke would never-"

"WOAH!" Sasuke yelled as he tripped over Menma's blanket. The baby went up into the air as Sasuke fell flat on his face.

"MENMA!" everyone yelled as the frantically attempted to catch the falling child. Thankfully Menma never hit the ground; he was caught by his father midair. Minato landed gracefully on his feet before handing Menma back to Kushina.

"Phew that would have been bad" Minato said as he handed his son back to Kushina. Menma giggled at his parents and the entire room with happiness, completely unaware what just happened, all he knew was that it was fun.

Everyone talked and chatted for another hour before everyone began to leave soon only Kushina, Menma, Natsumi and Minato remained. "Natsumi, would you please wait in the other room, I have to talk to your mother

"OK Tou-chan" Natsumi said as she picked a book off the book shelf

Minato nervously walked up to Kushina while she put Menma down for a nap "Kushina can I talk to you?" he asked "Alone?"

"I guess so" she said as she left Menma's room "follow me" she lead Minato into her bedroom right next to Menma. "Alright what is it Minato?"

"Kushina, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah"

"And you know that I love our children, ALL our children?"

"Natsumi and Menma I am positive of but not Naruto" she replied

Minato lowered his head "I'll admit originally I only wanted him back because of the marriage contract with the Kuja princess, and that I may not have ever really cared for Naruto" Kushina raised an eyebrow "but I know now that even if I want Naruto to return I have absolutely no say in the matter. I have been so blinded by my own pride and belief in myself that I could not see the truth and when I did see it I couldn't stand it, preferring to live within my own sheltered little world" tears began to stream down his face "I did everything for a village that I became blinded by and because of that lost sight of Naruto. When I lost sight of what was important I lost it in that exact moment."

"What are you trying to say Minato?"

"I lost my family. I lost you, Natsumi, Menma and especially Naruto"

"What?" Kushina asked shocked. Minato rarely showed emotions, so for him to break down like this he must have been killing himself inside.

"Naruto ran away, Natsumi doesn't want to be with me, and you, you Kushina need to be away from me." Minato cried "I'm such a fool and a monster. I'm a foolish monster" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of documents

"Minato what are those?" she asked, partially knowing what they might have been.

"These are divorce forms" Minato said holding them up to her "All you have to do is sign them and you get everything"

"Mina-"

"We've grown apart over the last six months Kushina, perhaps this is for the best, you get the kids, the house, all our Jutsu, the money, everything. Seems like a worthy punishment for myself." He said "I lost what was important so now I shouldn't have anything at all."

"…" Kushina was silent by his words

"Don't bother trying to talk me out of it Kushina, I'm doing this for my family, not for the village, for my family. The ones I should have always put first" Minato turned around to leave "I'll just leave these with you" he said tossing the documents onto her bed Kushina did the one thing she could in this situation, hug him. Minato was quite stunned when his wife hugged him "Kushina…"

"Minato don't be stupid" she said as tears fell down her face "I have never and will never want to leave you, we're tied together by a red thread of fate" she buried her head into the crook of his neck "we can work through this, we've overcome much worse"

"Kushina…"

"What would the village say if they learned that you divorced me and gave me everything down to the last bowl of ramen in the cupboard?"

"I don't care what the Village says or thinks anymore." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "All that matters to me now is doing right by you, Natsumi, Menma and especially Naruto, even if he may never know it"

"Minato…" Kushina said, however their tender moment was cut short by Menma's crys for attention "Guess we'll just have to wait" she said as she broke away from Minato and left the room. Just after she left Minato couldn't help but smile that despite being a bastard and a monster she still loved him and was willing to give him a chance to fix everything. He was determined to not mess this up. He grabbed the divorce papers and ripped them to pieces before throwing them in the trash.

* * *

The Next Day:

Kushina walked down the road pushing little Menma in his stroller while Natsumi skipped along next to her. Everywhere she and her children received nods and smiles from all the villagers they passed.

Natsumi had really done a one eighty in terms of character over the last month. She was now kind and supportive and always willing to help her mother and friends. She has developed a neutral relationship with Sasuke, at first they were butting heads but after a while they became frienemies. She had also improved her relationship with her actual friends; Ino, Sakura and Hinata, she even developed better friendships with the male clan heirs as well

Currently they had just left the playground and were heading to get some ramen on the way home. The trio stopped at Ramen Ichiraku_,_ their favorite (only) Ramen restaurant in the entire village. The Resturant is run by a man known as Teuchi, he considers his job as an art form and takes it very seriously. His daughter, Ayame, also works in the shop with him.

"Ah look who it is two of my favorite customers" The old man said with jolly smile. Truth was he liked all the Uzumaki-Namikaze family members, especially Naruto. Though he never showed it he was rather disappointed when he learned of the neglect Naruto went through, however ever since they've been trying to find him Teuchi had regained hope that all three members of the 'clan' could redeem themselves. "Who's this" he asked noticing Menma.

"This is Menma" Kushina said as she picked the baby out of his stroller "We just went for a little walk around the village, but now Mommy and Sissy are hungry and I'll bet Menma is as well" Memna giggled with delight at the thought of food.

"Alright, Natsumi what can I get for you?"

"I'll have Miso Ramen"

"How about you and Menma have Kushina?"

"I'll have the usual, but Menma is too young to be eating ramen at the moment" sh leaned her face in close to the baby so that their noses were touching. Menma giggled as he reached out grabbing a handful of Kushina's hair before bringing it towards his mouth. Kushina pulled her hair away from him "I know you like my hair Menma, but you can't eat it" she brought the baby down to her breast "But I know you're saying 'Mommy I'm hungry, feed me now!'" Kushina couldn't care less that she was about to breast feed in a public place if a child is hungry they should eat. She really didn't have to worry about the villagers or any perverts who may think about her, mainly because she breast fed Naruto in public once, one asshole decided to look at her like a massive pervert, this guy was the lucky winner of a fist to the head courtesy of one Minato Namikaze.

While the Uzumaki-Namikaze trio waited for their ramen Natsumi caught sight of a man sitting two seats over from her. Because she was the Hokage's daughter, and she wanted to be friends with everyone, curiosity made her stare at the man. It was her mission to get to know everyone in the village, she couldn't explain why.

This man must have been new to the village because she had never seen him before. He had long black hair, a furrowed brow, handsome features, a large burn/scar on the left side of his face and neck, he had a Caucasian skin color, wore a dark navy blue dress shirt, black pants and black shoes. Even though he didn't dress like a Ninja one could never be too careful.

He reached forward and grabbed the glass in front of him delicately. Inside was an alcoholic drink with a rather large ice cube. He held it up and examined the drink before bringing the glass to his lips. He seemed to enjoy the drink as he placed it back down on the table. That's when Natsumi noticed the glass was completely empty, not even the ice cube remained, well it sort of remained as a trail of steam escaping the glass.

"It's not polite to stare at someone while they are eating" he said without even looking at her

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you around here before and I was wondering who you are and where you're from?"

"You really don't need to know I'm just passing through and I thought I might as well enjoy a drink" at this point Kushina picked up on the fact her daughter was having a conversation and turned towards it, more specifically the man talking to her daughter. His face seemed familiar but she just couldn't figure out where it was from. "Those are some cute kids you've got there Kushina" he said turning towards the older redhead.

Her eyes widened in shock. That voice, oh how she remembered that voice, how she longed to forget it, how it haunted her nightmares and filled her mind with absolute terror. Her body froze as she satred at the black haired man she remembered much about this man except for his name.

"What are you doing here?" she asked/demanded "come to finishe the job from all those years ago?"

"No nothing of that sort" he said looking back to his glass "I'm just hunting someone and I figured this was a nice place to stop and get something to eat" Kushina immediately went into defensive mode, placing herself between him and her children "Don't worry, I'm not here for anyone you are related to

"If I was here for you or your children, you would have been dead ten times in the time it took for you to get between me and your daughter. I'm just looking for someone who used to work for the organization I am currently a part of"

"Akatsuki?"

"No, but I've heard rumors that the man I hunt is currently a member of Akatsuki." The black haired man stood up and began to leave "Oh before I forget, Kushina do you know anything about FIRE?"

"Fire?"

"Nevermind" he said leaving the shop

"Wait!" Kushina called after him as she followed him out of the shop "At least tell me your name!"

"I told you my name once, and I remembered yours because you caught my interest" he said not even turning around "If you really don't remember my name I'll give you a reminder

_**Kushina felt her entire body heat up beyond what the body could normally take. She looked down to see that she was on fire burning away to nothingness. All she could do is scream as the flames swallowed her.**_

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she found herself back in reality her body was completely covered in sweat and the black haired man was gone. Menma's cries caught her ear as she went back to the ramen shop.

Natsumi was cradling Menma, both of them looked afraid and they were both sweating profusivly. Teuchi and his daughter were in similar positions as the two Uzumaki-Namikaze children.

"Kushina who the hell was that guy?"

"Mommy who was he? What was that realistic Genjutsu?"

* * *

Far from the Village the black haired man turned around looking back from where he had just come. A massive Eel-like Dragon appeared in the air behind him. "It's really a shame Kushina. I so hoped that you would have grown much more powerful since last we met, but what I lost in you I found in someone else." He got up onto his dragon "I'd better hurry this up, it's almost time for the Festival."

* * *

Here ends the chapter

We have entered into a new arc hopefully you all enjoy it.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


End file.
